Malditos ojos
by mordanbooqs
Summary: De cómo los sentimientos no surgen de un día para otro, sino que van creciendo poco a poco, mes tras mes, año tras año... hasta que ya no se puede negar más su existencia. Porque aunque estemos rotos, tenemos sentimientos. Aunque tengamos una coraza, una fachada... tenemos sentimientos. Y Kailee puede ver eso en los ojos de Draco. Por eso nunca se dio por vencida. "..malditos ojos"
1. Bienvenida a Hogwarts

¡Hola!

 **Lo primero de todo: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no existe ningún tipo de intención por mi parte de infringir copyright. Todo lo demás (trama, personajes originales) me pertenecen a mí.**

Este es el primer fanfic que publico en esta web, y además también es el primero que escribo sobre el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling. Es todo una idea loca que se me ocurrió tras darme cuenta de que Hufflepuff (mi casa) siempre está algo marginada y en realidad es una casa con una historia bastante interesante.

 _AVISO_ : el rating puede cambiar en el futuro, aún no estoy segura de cómo va a evolucionar la historia.

El caso es que este fanfic es, como ya he dicho, una idea loca a la que llevo dándole vueltas un tiempo. Es un mundo relativamente alternativo, puesto que estará contado en cierta manera desde la perspectiva de un personaje inventado por mi, que supone un cambio fuerte en el mundo de Hogwarts pero no modifica ningún hecho de los libros de JK (o no mucho, por lo menos). Voy a intentar ser lo más fiel posible a la historia original (los 7 libros / películas) aunque sí que aviso que el mundo post – Hogwarts va tener MUCHOS cambios (siendo sincera, no me gusta mucho como acaban algunos personajes después de la guerra).

No me atrevo a decir que actualizaré todas las semanas, porque me conozco. Además, en dos semanas empiezo los exámenes en la Universidad y no creo que disponga de mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero voy a intentarlo, lo prometo.

* * *

 _Le ayudé muchas veces con tal de conseguir que sus ojos me vieran – no sé si alguna vez llegaron a hacerlo. Y ahora le he encontrado de nuevo y joder, malditos ojos._

* * *

Esta historia podría contarla de manera que hasta el final no quedase claro ni quién soy, ni lo que pienso, ni lo que siento. Pero creo que es bastante estúpido por mi parte ocultar lo que es obvio. Comenzaré diciendo que esto es una historia de amor, que espero no sea muy dramática (no puedo asegurar que no haya drama, porque amigos… rara vez no hay drama cuando se trata del amor). Siendo muy sincera, no tengo idea de como va a acabar toda esta historia, puesto que apenas está comenzando (aunque también podría decirse que aún no ha comenzado – no me juzguen, estoy intentando ser sincera).

Siguiendo en la línea de la sinceridad, debo confesar que soy un desastre en esto de escribir mi vida en un diario (nunca he sido capaz de completar uno… creo que deberían crear una guía sobre cómo escribir un diario). ¡Ni siquiera he empezado diciendo el mítico "querido diario"! sé que es un poco tarde, y no solo literalmente (son las 01:29 de la madrugada y mañana – tal vez debería decir hoy – tengo clase de Pociones a las 9), pero bueno… Aquí va:

30 Octubre de 1993

Querido Diario,

Ahora que ya te he saludado, sigo con mi rollo (aunque realmente debería estar durmiéndome ya).

Quiero dejar claro que me dirijo a ti como me sale de la punta del pie, porque a veces siento que lo que escribo en los diarios lo va a leer un montón de gente después y otras veces siento que eres como algún tipo de confidente (como el cura de las Iglesias muggles, al que le cuentas tu vida pero sin la parte de la penitencia por tus pecados).

Para ponerte en situación, porque me he dado cuenta que aún no he dejado claro ni siquiera quien soy, empezaré por resumir mi vida todo lo que pueda:

Mi nombre es Keilee Martín (sí, Martín con tilde en la "i" – es una larga historia que ahora os explicaré) aunque aquí en el mundo mágico se me conoce secretamente (solo mi madre lo sabe) como Keilee Helga Gallagher. Yendo un poco al pasado, viví hasta los 9 años en España con mi madre, que me educó en casa pues me costaba controlar bastante mi magia y en España son realmente estrictos con el uso de la magia; me contó todo lo que debía saber sobre el mundo mágico. Eso explicaría mi apellido (mi madre, quiero decir) pues por algún motivo que a día de hoy aún no tengo claro, no llevo el apellido de mi padre. A él nunca le llegué a conocer, por lo que mi madre me ha contado, él murió a manos de otro mago (con el tiempo empiezo a sospechar que ese mago fue Voldemort). He visto fotos suyas, y en lo único que me parezco a él es en el blanco de los ojos (y en las benditas pecas que cubren mi cara – amo mis pecas). Tampoco es que me parezca mucho a mi madre, en realidad. Mi padre era pelirrojo, de piel pálida e intensos ojos azules (muy sexy, debo decir) y mi madre tiene un impresionante pelo liso y rubio, tiene los ojos verdes y es muy bajita. Luego estoy yo, que con 10 años era tan alta como mi madre, con piel clara pero bronceada (es difícil de explicar, no juzgues, Diario), un pelo castaño claro bastante aburrido, de esto que ni es liso ni es rizado (aunque por lo menos es suave y me brilla bastante) y unos ojos prácticamente negros (gracias, genes, por no dejarme tener unos ojos de un color interesante). Más de una vez le he preguntado a mamá si soy adoptada, porque de verdad, no encuentro absolutamente ningún parecido ni con ella ni con mi padre. Pero entonces ella se pone en plan emocional, diciendo que tengo la boca de mi abuela (encima mi abuela paterna, ¡que ni siquiera la conozco!) y que aunque no lo crea, soy la viva imagen de mi padre. Debo confesar que un día quería comprobarlo y me teñí el pelo de rojo e hice un hechizo temporal para que mis ojos estuvieran azules – mamá tenía razón, soy clavadita a mi padre.

Me acabo de dar cuenta que REALMENTE te estoy contando mi vida, Diario, y creo que voy a aburrirte porque pretendo seguir haciéndolo.

Continúo; el caso es que cuando cumplí 9 años mi madre decidió que volveríamos a Inglaterra. Según parece Voldemort había sido derrotado muchos años atrás y parecía que definitivamente no iba a volver. Dijo que debía conocer el lugar donde mi padre había crecido y donde ellos se habían enamorado. Que tal vez conocería a parte mi familia paterna. Que me formaría como bruja en el mismo colegio que mi padre, porque llevaba matriculada allí desde que nací.

Conocí a mi primo, que tenía mi edad, aunque no me caía muy bien. Era un primo muy lejano, en realidad. Tan lejano que tenía un apellido diferente, pero según parece éramos familia (bueno, ya dejo el suspense, mi primo es Zacharias Smith).

El verano de 1991 recibí mi carta para asistir a Hogwarts (creo que fue el día más feliz de mi vida, sinceramente) y así, ese mismo septiembre, me subí al expreso que me llevaría al colegio en el que ahora mismo estoy escribiendo en este pergamino. Recuerdo que todo el mundo hablaba de Harry Potter (creo que él no necesita que le presente aquí, todos sabemos muy bien quién es él).

Ese es el día que también vi por primera vez al par de ojos más alucinantes del mundo que me han impulsado a hacer la tontería de escribir este diario (no que su dueño me lo haya sugerido, porque realmente no sé ni siquiera si sabe que existo – soy bastante exagerada). Creo que es conveniente en este momento explicar el propósito de que esté escribiendo un diario, así que, allá va: tengo sentimientos realmente fuertes por él. No puedo decir que sea amor, porque realmente no le conozco. Podría definirse como un crush, tal vez. Me parece tremendamente guapo, y me intriga muchísimo su persona. Quiero conocerle. Y quiero guardar absolutamente todos los recuerdos que tengo con él, porque creo que me pueden ayudar a entenderle. Así que intentaré contártelo todo guardando este pedazo de pergamino junto a mis recuerdos (mamá me regaló un Pensadero que pertenecía a mi padre por mi cumpleaños, creo que es lo que me ha dado la idea de este proyecto "Diario").

* * *

 ** _Septiembre 1991, Expreso de Hogwarts._**

Keilee se levantó de su asiento en el tren cuando una amable señora se asomó preguntando si alguien quería chuches del carrito. Cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de escuchar a su primo parlotear.

– ¿Me puede dar una rana de chocolate y dos…? – Keilee no pudo terminar su frase porque otra voz la interrumpió.

– Quiero uno de cada – dijo un niño con el cabello prácticamente blanco.

– Oh, en seguida joven – contestó la señora, amable.

Keilee frunció el ceño mientras observaba como la señora metía en una cestita todo lo que le había pedido aquel niño. Había sido muy borde.

– Estaba pidiendo yo – dijo Keilee mirando al niño de nuevo.

– Pues la próxima vez pide más rápido – el niño contestó a Keilee sin mirarla siquiera, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el dinero. "Vaya niña más tonta" El joven rubio no pudo evitar pensar eso cuando la niña le regañó.

– Aquí tienes, jovencito – interrumpió la señora.

Entonces Keilee abrió la boca. No mucho, pero la abrió. Porque se quedó sin habla. El niño por fin había levantado la mirada para mirar a la señora mientras le daba el dinero. Si Keilee tuviese que describirle, diría asombroso. Tenía una mirada del color de la plata líquida, una mirada que ocultaba algo. Podría decir que se fijó en su cara, pero la realidad es que sus ojos le fascinaron tanto que no podría decir ni siquiera si era un niño guapo.

Cuando Keilee consiguió reaccionar, se dio cuenta que el niño ya se había ido y que la señora del carrito también. Se sentó de nuevo en el asiento sin entender muy bien qué acababa de pasar.

– Ese niño era Draco Malfoy. La abuela me lo presentó hace un par de años en una comida que organizó la familia de Malfoy para familias sangre pura.

– ¿Draco? – dijo Keilee aguantando una carcajada.

– Mejor no te rías de su nombre – refunfuñó Zach – yo cometí ese error y él y su amigo me hicieron la vida imposible ese día.

Keilee no contestó a su pimo. Estaba pensando sobre Draco. ¿Entonces Draco era como un matón? Eso explicaría los aires de superioridad que había demostrado al comprar las chuches.

En el Gran Comedor se formó un intenso silencio cuando Harry Potter subió a ponerse el Sombrero Selecionador. Keilee se puso muy nerviosa al ver que el Sombrero tardaba en anunciar una casa para Potter. Con el resto de niños había sido muy rápido, y ella quería sentarse a comer de una buena vez.

– Gryffindor – gritó el Sombrero tras unos minutos.

Varios niños más subieron y fueron seleccionados, hasta que la profesora McGonagall por fin dijo su nombre.

– Keilee Martín.

La joven Keilee subió nerviosa y se sentó en el viejo taburete, que crujió un poco con el movimiento. El sombrero apenas había tocado su cabeza cuando comenzó a sonar una voz en su mente.

"¡Una Gallagher!"

Keilee se estremeció por la manera en que lo dijo. Había sonado como si ella fuera… importante. Y se había referido a ella por el apellido de su padre. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? La profesora McGonagall se había referido a ella como Keilee Martín

"Mmmm siempre es complicado con vosotros" el sombrero decía "estás llena de valentía y eres realmente inteligente, y también veo mucho poder…"

Keilee escuchaba parlotear al Sombrero y sus nervios aumentaban cada segundo que pasaba.

"Serías una gran Gryffindor, sin duda… puedo ver tu valor y tus ganas constantes de probarte a ti misma"

"Pero también encajarías en Ravenclaw, posees una gran inteligencia"

"Oh… y serías una perfecta Slytherin. Tienes una fuerte capacidad de liderazgo, eres astuta y ambiciosa…"

Keilee estaba comenzando a desesperarse, con cada palabra que decía el Sombrero, ella estaba más segura de que no encajaba en ninguna casa de Hogwarts… ¡No podía pertenecer a tres casas al mismo tiempo!

"Siempre me pasa lo mismo con los Gallagher…"

El Sombrero volvió a referirse a ella como una Gallagher. Ella miró al frente, asustada. Su madre le había dejado claro que lo mejor era que nadie descubriera quién era su padre. Se dio cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba con una expresión de mucha curiosidad. ¿Y si alguien del Gran Comedor podía oír lo que decía el Sombrero Seleccionador?

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

La mesa llena de estudiantes con el emblema amarillo y negro se levantó para aplaudir y dar la bienvenida a su nueva integrante. Keilee se sentó casi sin mirar entre su primo, que también había resultado ser Hufflepuff, y Hannah Abbot, otra alumna nueva. Su atención estaba puesta en el Sombrero, que ahora estaba en la mano de McGonagall mientras seguía llamando a alumnos.

– Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos de Keilee desviaron su atención a la cabellera blanca que se acercaba al taburete. Tenía una expresión seria el rostro, y ahora que estaba lejos y los ojos del chico no la distraían, se dio cuenta que no solo los sus ojos eran fascinantes. Toda su cara era fascinante. Tenía rasgos finos, elegantes. Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia le quitaba algo de seriedad a su frío semblante, y su mirada, a pesar de que a esa distancia no se podía apreciar a la perfección, era increíblemente intensa. Keilee estaba totalmente cautivada.

El Sombrero apenas tocó su cabello cuando gritó "Slytherin".

– Era de esperar que acabase en Slytherin, casi todos los sangre pura acaban ahí – Zacharias le estaba hablando de nuevo. Y ella le habría ignorado si no fuese porque le interesaba lo que le contaba – además, es un Malfoy.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver que sea un Malfoy?

– Pues que no ha habido un solo Malfoy en la historia de Hogwarts que no haya estado en Slytherin. Existen rumores de que son descendientes del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin – esta vez habló otro chico, que parecía tener dos o tres años más que ellos – bienvenida a Hufflepuff, por cierto. Soy Cedric Diggory.

Keilee se sonrojó mucho y sonrió dándole la mano a Cedric. Era un chico extremadamente guapo, y consiguió que se olvidara del par de ojos grises durante toda la cena.

 ** _Octubre 1991, Exteriores de Hogwarts._**

Keilee estaba bajo un árbol cerca del lago, estudiando para un pequeño examen de Encantamientos que iban a tener al día siguiente, cuando una voz muy enfadada la distrajo.

–¡No me puedo creer que sea el nuevo buscador! – la voz se quejaba – ¡Se supone que los alumnos de primero nunca entran al equipo!

–Draco, seguro que si hablas con tu padre consigue meterte en el equipo…

Cuando Keilee oyó ese nombre, olvidó por completo lo que estaba estudiando y levantó la mirada disimuladamente.

–¡¿Te crees que no lo intentó ya antes de que empezara el curso?! Goyle, en serio, a veces me sorprende lo estúpido que puedes llegar a ser. ¡Déjame solo!

Keilee observó como Goyle volvía al castillo sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha. Volvió a mirar a Draco, que estaba dando patadas a piedras que había en el césped, aún sin percatarse de su presencia.

–¿Sabes, Draco? – Keilee consiguió que él dejara de dar patadas a las piedras – eso ha sido un poco grosero. Empiezo a pensar que no sabes ser educado.

–¿Y tú que sabes? – dijo él, mirándola por primera vez. Se vio sorpresa en su rostro al ver que era una Hufflepuff quien había tenido el valor de decirle que era un maleducado. Se esperaba encontrarse a una Gryffindor.

–Bueno, sé que las dos únicas veces que me he cruzado contigo no has sido muy amable.

–No he pedido tu opinión – dijo Draco, dando de nuevo patadas a una piedrecita.

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Harry haya entrado en el equipo de Quidditch? – Keilee ignoró por completo el comentario borde que Draco le había hecho e intentó descubrir qué era lo que le molestaba tanto al dueño de los ojos fascinantes.

–¡Porque es un maldito traidor a la sangre! Se junta con Weasley y con la sabelotodo de Granger. Además, soy yo quien debería estar entrando en el equipo. ¡Llevo entrenando toda mi vida!

–¿No te puedes presentar a las pruebas?

–Se supone que los de primero no se pueden presentar a las pruebas… ¡es tan injusto!

Keilee frunció el ceño. Era cierto, no era nada justo que no se le diera la oportunidad de participar en las pruebas de selección del equipo y que a Potter le hubieran metido sin hacerle siquiera una prueba. Keilee guardó su libro de Encantamientos en su bolso, se levantó y se sacudió la hierba de su uniforme para acercarse a Malfoy.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, también pienso que es injusto, Draco – dijo apoyando una mano sobre su hombro para después volver al castillo.

Draco se giró, con la mueca de asco ya puesta en su cara, solo para encontrarse con que la niña ya estaba bastante lejos de él. ¿Quién se creía esa Hufflepuff que era para llamarle por su nombre? Apenas llevaban unas semanas de colegio y ya tenía claro que solo se iba a juntar con Slytherin.

No es que no lo tuviera claro antes, pues su padre y su madre le habían dejado muy clarito que él era un niño especial, mejor que los demás, y que por lo tanto, solo se podía juntar con sus iguales – con el resto de los sangre pura, que casualmente estaban la gran mayoría en Slytherin.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Tengo que aclarar una última cosa referente a la redacción de la historia: habrá partes (el diario de la protagonista) que van a estar contadas en primera persona.

Todo lo demás estará en tercera persona, y aunque después de leer lo que Keilee dice en su diario parece que lo que viene a continuación son sus recuerdos (y por lo tanto, todo se ve desde su perspectiva) no es el caso. Si lo hiciera de esa manera, no podría jugar mucho con los personajes y la historia sería más corta (y algo más aburrido, si solo se ve la perspectiva de Keilee).

Los primeros capítulos van a ser una serie de momentos cruciales para los personajes que van a ponernos en situación para cuando la historia llegue realmente al "presente".

Por último, me disculpo porque sé que no es muy largo. Quería hacerlo algo más extenso, pero entonces no iba a poder cortar la historia en un buen momento. Voy a intentar tener la siguiente parte pronto, porque hasta yo me he quedado con ganas de escribir más.

Espero de corazón que os guste la historia, y todos los **reviews** son bienvenidos: me gusta que me hagan comentarios constructivos, quiero mejorar mi escritura todo lo posible. Si tenéis sugerencias de momentos de los libros que creéis que son buenos para incluir en la historia, también son bienvenidas.


	2. San Valentín

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no existe ningún tipo de intención por mi parte de infringir copyright. Todo lo demás (trama, personajes originales) me pertenecen a mí.**

¡Aquí llego con otra parte más de la historia! Lo siento de nuevo porque no ha salido demasiado larga (poco más de 2000 palabras), pero se me ocurrió un último momento para finalizar la lista de situaciones importantes del primer curso en Hogwarts, y bueno, así ha quedado.

Por cierto, mil gracias a **BreakYourNightmare** por seguir y darle a favorito a esta historia. ¡Me ha encantado saber que alguien la está leyendo y le está gustando!

* * *

 _ **14 Febrero 1991, Dormitorio de Keilee, Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones**_

– Keilee, ¿para quién es tu regalo?

Hannah Abbot llevaba preguntándole lo mismo toda la mañana, pero a Keilee le daba muchísima vergüenza admitirlo. Por mucho que fueran Hufflepuff y los Hufflepuff tuvieran fama de ser buenos con los demás, eso no impedía que sus dos mejores amigas no fueran a molestarla con eso.

–No va a contárnoslo, Hannah - dijo Susan Bones – si quisiera que lo supiéramos nos lo habría dicho la primera vez que la vimos preparando el regalo.

¡Menos mal que al menos una de sus amigas era comprensiva!

–Yo la sujeto y tú coges el regalo, ¡ya!

¿En qué momento había pensado que Susan era comprensiva? Keilee ya notaba su cara caliente por la vergüenza.

–¡Cedric Diggory! – gritó Hannah abriendo mucho los ojos – pero, Keilee…¿Cedric no es un poco mayor para ti?

–Oh-dios-mio – fue la respuesta de Susan, que la soltó para poder leer lo que ponía en el regalo – es cierto, Keilee. Cedric está en tercero, ¡y tú en primero!

–¿Y qué más da? Ni siquiera tiene dos años más que yo. – Keilee puso los ojos en blanco, quitándole el regalo de las manos a Hannah – Me contó que cumplió 13 al poco de empezar el curso, ¡y yo voy a cumplir 12 en menos de un mes!

–Keilee, no te enfades, anda – dijo Susan, acercándose a su amiga y sentándose a su lado – solamente nos ha sorprendido. Nunca nos habías hablado de que te interesase lo más mínimo, y no nos esperábamos esto. ¿Desde cuando te gusta Diggory?

Keilee suspiró, agradeciendo que al final había decidido hacerle un regalo a Cedric, y no al muchacho de ojos plata que la traía de cabeza. No había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde que le encontró tan enfadado por la incorporación de Harry al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Solo se había dirigido a él cuando había sido estrictamente necesario en clase; sabía que él no la reconocía y tampoco quería forzar una conversación con él.

–Desde el primer día de clase, podría decirse.

–¡¿Qué?! – gritaron sus mejores amigas a la vez.

–Pues eso… fue el primero en hablarme después de ser seleccionada, además de mi primo, claro. Fue mirarle y olvidarme del mundo. Los primeros días estuvo enseñándome los alrededores de Hogwarts, y desde entonces somos… Mmm, supongo que amigos. Suelo acompañarle a los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Hannah y Susan abrieron la boca, sin ser capaces de decir nada. ¡Su mejor amiga llevaba siendo amiga de uno de los chicos más guapos de todo el colegio todo el curso, y ellas no se habían dado cuenta!

–¿Estáis bien? – keilee las miró, levantando una ceja.

–Sí – dijo Hannah – creo que solo no podemos entender cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes.

–¿Le acompañas a los entrenamientos? ¿Entonces pasáis tiempo…solos? – Susan comenzó a preguntar, ansiosa por conocer más detalles de la vida amorosa de su amiga.

–Mmm, no. No exactamente – Keilee frunció la nariz, como hacía siempre que estaba intentando contar algo que le ponía nerviosa – siempre que le acompaño están también sus amigos, y el resto del equipo de Quidditch.

Susan y Hannah se miraron entre ellas.

–¡Tienes que conseguir una cita con él!

–Chicas, por si no os habéis dado cuenta… el regalo es anónimo. No es mucho mayor que yo, pero soy consciente de que me ve como a su hermana pequeña. Solamente quiero tener un detalle bonito con él.

–Pero… - Susan comenzó a hablar, frunciendo el ceño. – estoy segura de que si se lo dijeras, aceptaría una cita contigo.

Keilee suspiró, sus amigas eran un par de casamenteras. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, y le pidió a su lechuza que hiciera llegar el mensaje durante la hora del desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

–Lo siento chicas. Aun no estoy preparada para decírselo en persona. ¿Tal vez el próximo curso?

 _ **14 de Febrero de 1991, Gran Comedor**_

Keilee esperó a que Cedric hubiese recibido su regalo para entrar a desayunar. Sabía que si estaba delante de él, se delataría a si misma.

Estaba llegando a las puertas del Gran Comedor cuando alguien pasó a su lado corriendo y la dio tal empujón que se calló al suelo, haciéndose daño en el tobillo.

–¡Ten cuidado! – gritó algo molesta mientras se masajeaba el tobillo. ¡Quien quiera que fuera quien le había empujado ni siquiera se había disculpado!

–A mi tú no me dices qué tengo que hacer – Keilee levantó la mirada para ver a un enfadado Draco Malfoy mirándola a unos metros de ella – deberías andar con más cuidado, te puedes caer – y tras decir eso, y con una sonrisa de superioridad, se alejó de ella para entrar al Gran Comedor.

–¡Draco! – Pansy Parkinson comenzó a llamar al rubio muchacho en cuanto le vio aparecer en la puerta del Gran Comedor. ¡Su mejor amigo había recibido por lo menos 5 cartas diferentes de admiradores secretos! Una de las cartas era suya, aunque no había tenido la valentía de sincerarse por completo, y era anónima.

–¿Qué son esos papeles? – dijo Draco en tono enfadado al llegar a la mesa para desayunar.

Era la segunda vez que alguien de Hufflepuff le llamaba la atención. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con los tejones? Se suponía que en esa casa todos eran amables. ¡La chica era la que tenía la culpa! ¿Por qué iba él, el príncipe de Slytherin, a disculparse? Era ella quien tenía que apartarse de su camino, y no al revés.

–Creo que "esos papeles" se llaman cartas, Draco – le contestó Theodore Nott, uno de los pocos Slytherin que conocía desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts – y son para ti. Parece ser que tienes muchas admiradoras secretas.

Draco gruñó mientras apartaba las cartas a un lado. Nott tenía suerte de ser su amigo, a cualquier otro le habría jurado venganza por ser tan condescendiente con él.

–¿No quieres abrirlas? – Pansy le preguntó, intentando no parecer muy interesada.

Blaise Zabini la miró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Todos los de primer curso sabían que a Pansy le gustaba Draco (¡le seguía a todas partes!), y todos también sabían que Draco lo ignoraba. Lo que nadie sabía, es que Draco era totalmente consciente del enamoramiento que su amiga tenia con el, y que se hacía el loco porque no le convenía romper el corazón de una chica que pertenecía a una de las familias más prestigiosas de Sangre Pura – eso podía causarle problemas a su padre, y no quería enfadar a su padre. Ya se había enfadado mucho cuando le contó que Harry Potter había entrado en el equipo de Quidditch por su culpa. No le convenía absolutamente nada volver a enfadar a Lucius Malfoy.

–Quiero desayunar – dijo Draco, mientras empezaba a llenarse el plato de comida – pero puedes leérmelas, si quieres – añadió al ver como el rostro de su amiga caía.

Pansy cogió una de las cartas y, abriéndola con mucho cuidado, la sacó y comenzó a leerla.

–"Querido Draco: sueño todos los días contigo. No me importa que no te puedas casar con una mestiza, yo haré que …"

Draco dejó de prestar atención al escuchar unos gritos en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

–…¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? – una chica rubia que Draco sabía que estaba en su curso se había levantado al ver llegar a otra chica.

Draco era un niño muy curioso por naturaleza, y aunque siempre lo intentaba ocultar, le encantaba enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en el colegio. Nunca se sabía cuando podría serle útil esa información… solo hacía tres días que había sobornado a un alumno de cuarto para que le comprara cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade gracias a que le había visto unas semanas antes hablando con un amigo sobre donde había escondido una copia del examen de Historia de la Magia.

–Me he caído bajando las escaleras – en ese momento Draco prestó toda su atención a la conversación. La chica que estaba hablando (la que él había empujado) estaba oculta por culpa de los gemelos pelirrojos, que se habían levantado y estaban hablando con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch – estoy bien, de verdad. Solo me he torcido el tobillo.

Draco no entendía por qué esa chica no le había delatado. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero era consciente de que había sido su culpa que la muchacha se cayera al suelo.

–¡Tienes que ir a que te vea Madame Pomfrey! – volvió a hablar la chica rubia – Cedric, ¿por qué no la acompañas? La pobre no creo que pueda caminar sola…

Draco bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué obvias eran las chicas! Y qué tontas, también. Cedric Diggory era dos años mayor que ellos, nunca haría caso a una niñata de primero.

–¿Te pasa algo, Draco? – preguntó Pansy frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué había bufado Draco?

–Creo que las cartas le están quitando el apetito – le contestó Nott a Pansy con tono socarrón.

–Estúpido – Pansy dejó la carta que estaba leyéndole a Draco, que casualmente era justo la suya, y se cruzó de brazos.

–No estoy teniendo un buen día, eso es todo – dijo Draco – la sangre sucia de Granger ha sacado casi la misma nota que yo en Pociones. Voy a tener que pedirle a Snape que aumente el número de clases particulares.

–Ayer oí a Cho Chang decir que en su clase de pociones hay una Hufflepuff que se llevó 30 puntos por hacer una poción para curar los forúnculos perfecta. – Crabbe habló con la boca llena – tal vez podrías pedirle ayuda a ella.

–Crabbe, ¡¿cuál es tu problema?! – bramó Draco, apartando su desayuno – claramente no necesito ayuda para aprobar Pociones, y menos aún la ayuda de un tejón. Probablemente Snape ha bajado el nivel de la clase, ¡por favor! Es una clase de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs. Seguramente le dio los puntos porque sería la única poción decente de toda la clase.

Tras decir eso, se levantó enfadado, y se marchó del Gran Comedor.

–No hace falta que me acompañes, Cedric. ¡Te prometo que no me duele tanto!

Draco levantó la mirada del suelo hacia las escaleras antes de bajar a las mazmorras. Era la chica Hufflepuff otra vez. Estaba de espaldas a él, con Diggory a su lado.

–K, en serio, me da igual lo que digas. He visto como entrabas cojeando al Gran Comedor. Además, Madame Pomfrey tiene que revisarme el codo todas las semanas desde que me caí en el partido de Quidditch el mes pasado. – el joven mago pasó una mano por la cintura de la chica, para ayudarla a sostenerse y subir las escaleras – no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente.

Draco hizo un gesto de ir a vomitar y siguió su camino hasta las mazmorras. Quería llegar a su sala común lo más pronto posible.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

–Cedric Diggory, bájame al suelo – Keilee dijo intentando sonar seria. Cedric la había cogido en brazos al ver que ponía cara de dolor con cada escalón que subían de las interminables escaleras de camino a la enfermería.

–¡Ni hablar! – contestó el joven sonriendo – si Madame Pomfrey se entera de que te he dejado venir apoyando el pie, es capaz de decirle al capitán del equipo que no estoy en condiciones para jugar el partido de la semana que viene.

Keilee bufó. En realidad no le importaba para nada que Cedric la llevase en brazos – era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él. Pero no quería que la gente hablara, y todo el mundo les estaban mirando allá por donde pasaban.

–Por cierto – habló Cedric de nuevo – has recibido un paquete y dos cartas por San Valentín, creo que Bones los ha guardado. Parece que tienes admiradores secretos – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Keilee se puso tan roja como un tomate.

–Estoy segura de que en realidad son cartas de mi familia. Hace mucho que no recibo ninguna.

–En realidad – dijo Cedric mirándola unos segundos a los ojos – una de las cartas me la ha dado a mi personalmente uno de tus admiradores.

–No inventes, Diggory – dijo Keilee frunciendo el ceño.

–No te estoy mintiendo, te lo prometo – dijo Cedric, bajándola al suelo. Acababan de llegar a la enfermería. Al ver el gesto dubitativo de la chica, se dio cuenta de que seguía sin creerle y puso los ojos en blanco – escúchame bien, Keilee Martín – empezó a hablar sujetando sus hombros y mirándola a los ojos - ¡eres guapa! Y le gustas a los chicos… más de una vez he oído a tus compañeros de primero suspirando por ti en la Sala Común, así que… créeme, tienes admiradores.

En ese momento Keilee se puso más roja todavía (si es que era posible, claro) y asintió con la cabeza, sin querer dejar de mirar los ojos de color gris de Cedric - tan dierentes de los ojos plata de Malfoy. A ella le encantaría que él fuera uno de esos admiradores secretos.

A Cedric le estaba costando despegar su mirada de los ojos casi negros de su amiga, también. Desde que comenzó el curso se había habituado a tenerla a su lado, y por un momento pensó que si ella comenzaba a salir con otro chico, entonces ya no pasaría tiempo con él, y a él realmente le gustaba que pasaran tiempo juntos. Frunciendo el ceño, dejó de mirarla a los ojos para ayudarla a entrar en la enfermería. Tenía que hablar con Susan Bones para que no le diera nunca esas cartas de admiradores secretos… aunque conociendo a Bones, seguro que se lo contaría a Keilee. No, tendría que hacer desaparecer esas cartas como fuera.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

He dedicado un par de horas por la tarde para crear un artículo en la web We it, en el que podéis ver una ficha de cómo es la protagonista de la historia. Si queréis verlo - weheartit (punto com) /articles/321688219-if-i-went-to-hogwarts-oc


	3. Nimbus 2001

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no existe ningún tipo de intención por mi parte de infringir copyright. Todo lo demás (trama, personajes originales) me pertenecen a mí.

¡Hola de nuevo!

Antes de nada, quiero darle las gracias a **MonkeyDHarumi** por su review, debo confesar que ver que tenía un review me ha motivado a escribir hoy. ¡Y esta vez es un capítulo más largo! Tiene más de 3000 palabras (igual os suena a poco, pero para mí es todo un logro escribir tanto en un día).

He actualizado tres días seguidos, y no sé si voy a poder actualizar un cuarto día seguido también, pero lo intentaré. Si no, probablemente hasta la semana que viene no vuelva a actualizar (tengo que ir a la Universidad y mucha, MUCHA tarea que hacer).

Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo.

* * *

12 Diciembre de 1993

Querido diario,

¡Hoy no se me ha olvidado ponerlo! Aunque creo que debo disculparme – ha pasado más de un mes desde que te escribí por primera vez.

Pero ayer por la noche ocurrió algo – algo que debo explicar de manera extensa – que a mi madre no le haría nada de gracia si lo descubriera.

Comenzaré por el principio:

Mi madre me ha hablado poco sobre mi padre – sobre la vida de mi padre – pero me ha contado algunos detalles que supongo para ella eran importantes. Una de las cosas que me contó cuando era pequeña, era que mi padre, al igual que ella, era un animago. Mamá me contó que le conoció en Dublín, en el Parque Nacional de los Montes Wicklow. La forma de animago de mi madre es un gato (sí, igual que McGonagall) y la de mi padre era un lobo; mamá siempre sonríe cuando me cuenta cómo le descubrió: ella estaba en los Montes Wicklow con sus padres, visitando a una familia de magos que vivían ocultos de los Muggles en un viejo castillo celta (derruido a los ojos de cualquier persona que no fuera invitada). A mi madre le gustaba recoger flores y plantas de otros países para después incluirlas en su invernadero en España, y se separó de mis abuelos para ir a recoger algunas raíces. Entonces se cruzó con un lobo, y se habría asustado de no ser porque el lobo tenía unos ojos de un color azul eléctrico y aunque el pelaje del lobo era grisaceo, la tripa la tenía de un intenso pelirrojo. Le reconoció como un animago y rápidamente le lanzó un hechizo para revelar su identidad. Y después se conocieron, se enamoraron, y blah blah blah.

Bonita historia, ¿cierto? Cuando era pequeña me encantaba que me la contara una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que un día le pedí que me enseñara a ser un animago. Al principio no quería, pero como la niña pequeña (e hija única) que era, le insistí hasta que dijo que sí. Y así es como después de dos años de preparación, en el invierno de mis 9 años, tras haber pasado un mes entero en verano sin poder abrir la boca porque tenía que mantener en su interior una hoja de Mandrágora como parte del aprendizaje, me conseguí transformar por primera vez.

Mamá se emocionó mucho cuando me vio (fue la primera vez que veía llorar a mamá) porque mi forma de animago era un lobezno. A diferencia de mi padre, yo no era un lobo tradicional con la tripa pelirroja y los ojos azules; mi forma de animago era un lobezno ártico – era completamente blanca. Lo único que me delata como animago es que los lobeznos (al ser cachorros) siempre tienen los ojos de un azul casi transparente y mis ojos son prácticamente negros (igual que mis ojos en forma humana).

Para no tener problemas, mi madre me registró en el Ministerio de Magia de España como animaga – si no me registraba y me descubrían, me podrían mandar al Reformatorio para Jóvenes Magos, una institución donde estaban todos los magos delincuentes menores de 17 años. ¿Un poco estricto, eh? En España la ley mágica es bastante dura, por eso mamá me educó en casa.

Cuando vinimos a vivir a Gales, mamá me dijo que no le contara a nadie que tenía la capacidad de transformarme en un animal – y que, por lo tanto, no hiciera uso de esa capacidad si no estaba en un entorno seguro (y para una madre, un entorno seguro es cuando estás bajo su protección). En España era bastante común, pues por la influencia que las tribus africanas habían tenido en el pasado sobre las Islas Canarias, en el colegio de magia español te enseñaban a convertirte en animago como parte de la formación optativa. Sin embargo, en el resto de Europa, era muy poco común ser un animago.

Ahora es cuando viene la parte en la que mi madre se va a enfadar mucho si alguna vez llega a enterarse: no obedecí la parte de no convertirme en animago si no estaba con ella. Pero, siendo sincera… ¡no puedo evitarlo!

Soy una persona con una paciencia infinita, ¡lo prometo! Pero hay veces que, si he tenido que poner mi paciencia al límite, necesito descargarme. Y no hay mejor manera de descargar tensiones que correr a toda velocidad por el bosque – y sí, ya sé que es peligroso ir por el bosque prohibido, y que con la amenaza de Sirius Black y los dementores rondando el castillo, no debería ir sola a un sitio como el bosque.

El caso es que (dios, qué vergüenza me da escribir eso) hace una semana me vino la regla (menstruación o periodo, como se llame) por primera vez. emocionalmente me volví loca, tan pronto me entraban ganas de llorar como estaba enfadada con el mundo - eso me recuerda que debería disculparme con Hermione Granger, que se preocupó por mi (tuve la gran suerte de que Inés, la que viene cada mes, llegó de visita por primera vez mientras estaba en el baño con ella), pues creo que fui un poco desagradable con ella.

¡Mierda! Ya me estoy yendo del tema, otra vez. Como te iba diciendo, era una montaña rusa de emociones, y cuando uno de los días fui a salir para correr por el bosque, no fui capaz de convertirme. Lo intenté todos los días, y no fue hasta ayer, que ya había terminado con la endemoniada regla, que conseguí transformarme de nuevo. ¡Y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que mi cuerpo era más grande! Me puse tan nerviosa que volví al castillo corriendo sin cuidado de pasar desapercibida, y tengo la sensación de que alguien me vio entrando al colegio después de mi habitual carrera nocturna. Pude notar la mirada de alguien sobre mí, y estoy preocupada. No creo que puedan descubrirme, pero temo haber enseñado la forma de entrar al colegio al Grim.

* * *

 _ **Septiembre, 1992. Estación de King Cross.**_

–¡Keilee! – la voz de Hannah Abbot gritando su nombre hizo que la joven bruja moviese su cabeza para buscar a su amiga. Vio a la joven rubia agitando la mano desde una ventana del tren.

–Mamá, ahí esta Hannah. – dijo Keilee mirando de nuevo a su madre. A veces podía llegar a ser muy sentimental, y esta era una de esas veces.

–Está bien – dijo su madre, secándose una lágrima – ten cuidado, por favor. Y vigila que tu primo no se meta en problemas, ya sabes que a veces puede ser, mmm…

–¿Un bocazas?

Keilee frunció el ceño tras decirlo; su primo era realmente un metomentodo que casi le dice a toda su familia que Cedric Diggory le gustaba.

–Si, bueno… se le va la fuerza por la boca. – María, la madre de Keilee sonrió cuando su hija dijo tan abiertamente lo que pensaba de su primo. A veces le recordaba muchísimo a su difunto marido, Grogan. – no te olvides de avisarme cuando sea el primer partido de Quidditch que juegues, ¿vale?

–Mamá, ni siquiera he hecho las pruebas. No sabes si voy a entrar en el equipo.

–No tengo ninguna duda de que vas a entrar. Y ahora corre, y sube al tren. Ahora también hay otra chica gritando tu nombre.

María Martín observó como su hija, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, corría para encontrarse con sus amigas. Estaba preocupada. Tras el incidente con la Piedra Filosofal al final del curso anterior, Albus Dumbledore acudió a su hogar para hablar con ella.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _La chimenea del hogar en el que ahora residían María y Keilee Martín comenzó a desprender chispas verdes, seguidas de una enorme llamarada del mismo color de la que salió un hombre alto y delgado, con pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hu la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.(*)_

 _–María, me temo que tengo malas noticias._

 _María, que estaba leyendo una revista Muggle española, la dejó sobre la mesita de café e invitó al Director del colegio de su hija a sentarse en el cálido sofá que se encontraba frente al suyo._

 _–¿Qué ocurre, Albus? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Keilee?_

 _Dumbledore se sentó en el sofá, su expresión imperturbable._

 _–¿Puedo? – dijo señalando unos pastelitos que había sobre la mesa de café._

 _–Por supuesto – la señora Martín asintió – puedo ofrecerte una taza de té, ¿tal vez?_

 _–Eso sería perfecto – contestó el viejo mago antes de morder el pastelito. Mientras la señora Martin preparaba la taza de té, Dumbledore empezó a hablar – su hija se encuentra perfectamente. Un poco agobiada con los exámenes y algún trabajo de fin de curso, tal vez. Pero está perfectamente._

 _–¿Qué es lo que ocurre, entonces? Debe ser algo serio si vienes a verme en persona._

 _–En efecto, me temo. Habrás podido leer en El Profeta que la Piedra Filosofal ha sido destruida. – la señora Martín asintió, sin saber por qué le contaba aquello – La destrucción de la piedra se debe a que el Señor Tenebroso ha intentado llegar hasta ella para poder regresar._

 _En ese momento, la tetera comenzó a silbar, causando que la señora Martín diera un pequeño salto en su asiento. Se levantó para terminar de preparar el té y servir una taza para ella y otra para Dumbledore._

 _–¿Voldemort sigue vivo?_

 _–No exactamente. Es magia muy oscura la que le ha permitido lograr acercase a la Piedra Filosofal, y me temo que aún existen formas en las que podría regresar. – dio un largo sorbo a su té y se reclinó en el asiento – me temo que es de vital importancia que no se descubra quién es Keilee. Gracias a Severus Snape, tras la muerte de Gregon, descubrimos que nadie sabía cual era el motivo por el que Voldemort ordenó su captura. Él lo quería vivo, pero después de varios intentos de atraparle, uno de los mortífagos le asesinó._

 _–¿Y sabe Snape...?_

 _–No, él no sabe nada. Pero confirmó la sospecha que teníamos: Voldemort descubrió quién era. Si se descubre quién es Keilee, los seguidores del señor tenebroso sospecharán, y eso os pondría en peligro a las dos._

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **Septiembre, 1992. Expreso de Hogwarts.**_

–¡Hannah, Susan! – la muchacha de largo cabello castaño se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigas. Se habían carteado durante el verano, pero las había echado muchísimo de menos.

–¡Keilee! – Susan y Hannah le devolvieron el abrazo, emocionadas por el reencuentro.

–No vas a creer quien acaba de preguntarnos por ti – dijo Hannah cuando se separaron, los ojos brillándole de manera juguetona.

–¿Mi primo? Porque no me extrañaría. No me deja tranquila…

–Nah, el vino hace rato pero le dijimos que Pansy Parkinson estaba preguntando por él y se fue corriendo, el muy tonto – Susan puso los ojos en blanco – no, quien ha venido preguntando por ti ha sido el muy guapo Cedric Diggory.

–Oh – fue la única respuesta de Keilee.

–¿Oh? – repitió Hannah - ¿solo "oh"? Pero, ¿a ti no te gustaba Cedric?

–Bueno, pues… - Keilee frunció la nariz, buscando cómo explicarse – lo cierto es que ya no.

–¿Puedes explicarnos tu cambio de opinión? – dijo Susan, cerrando la puerta de su compartimento.

Keilee suspiró y tras quitarse la chaqueta y tumbarse en el asiento, comenzó a hablar.

–Cuando acabó el curso estaba realmente emocionada. Ya sabéis, me dio un papel con su dirección y me pido por favor que le escribiera. Y en mi cabeza sonaron fuegos artificiales – hizo una pausa, y arrugó la nariz de nuevo – el caso es que cuando dejé de verle todos los días, y después de mandarle un par de cartas, me di cuenta de que apenas pensaba en él, y tampoco esperaba ansiosa a que me respondiera las cartas – hizo otra pausa, y giró la cabeza para mirar a sus amigas – además, he pasado el verano con mis abuelos maternos en España, en la casa que tienen en la playa. Y he conocido a un chico.

–Que tú… ¿QUÉ?

–¿Y cómo no nos lo has contado en las cartas?

–Quería esperar a veros en persona, sabía que si os lo decía por carta no ibais a parar de enviarme cartas hasta que os contara todos los detalles.

–Cuéntanos todo, ¡ya! – Susan dio un par de palmadas, emocionada.

–Bueno, el chico se llama Jaime. En inglés su nombre es James – explicó a sus dos amigas – tiene un año más que yo, y es muy guapo. No tanto como Cedric – aclaró. El hecho de que ya no tuviese un enamoramiento por su amigo no significaba que no le pareciera un chico guapo. – es un mestizo. A mi abuelo no le hizo mucha gracia verme con él, porque tiene esa loca idea de que acabe con un sangre-pura, pero no me dijo nada.

Los abuelos maternos de Keilee, Luis e Isabel Martín, venían de una larga descendencia de una importante y aristocrática familia de sangre-pura española. Creían en el ideal de mantener la pureza de sangre, pero eran tolerantes y aceptaban también a los mestizos y nacidos de muggle. Al final del día, todos ellos tenían magia corriendo por sus venas.

–¿Te has dado ya tu primer beso? – preguntó Hannah, ansiosa.

–Sí – contestó Keilee, poniéndose roja. – fue raro y bonito a la vez. Aunque después de una semana dándonos besos me dejó de gustar.

La cara de sus amigas cayó. ¿Qué narices pasaba con Keilee?

–No entiendo nada. Entonces, ahora mismo, ¿no te gusta nadie?

–Nop, y mejor. He estado entrenando todo el verano para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch y un chico es una distracción.

 ** _Finales de Septiembre, 1992. Gran Comedor._**

Keilee bajó al Gran Comedor, nerviosa. Ese mismo día por la tarde serían las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch, y los nervios no la habían dejado dormir tranquilamente.

–¡K! – la voz de Cedric Diggory la sacó de sus pensamientos – mira lo que acaba de llegar con el correo para ti – dijo señalando algo encima de la mesa – no quiero anticiparme, pero por la forma tiene pinta de…

–¡Una escoba! – dijo Keilee una vez pudo apreciar la forma del paquete.

Corrió hasta el paquete y abrió la carta que venía con él. ¡Su madre le estaba regalando una escoba nueva para hacer las pruebas! Frunció el ceño, ¡su madre tenía demasiada confianza en que ella sería capaz de entrar en el equipo!

–¡Ábrela, corre! – Dean Thomas, un Gryffindor de su año, se asomó para ver qué ocurría – esto me recuerda al momento que Harry recibió su Nimbus 2000 el año pasado…

Keilee comenzó a abrir el paquete, revelando una brillante escoba de color negro que parecía recién pulida. En el extremo superior tenía grabada la marca.

–¡Una Nimbus 2001! ¡Qué pasada! – dijo su primo Zach – con esa escoba seguro que entras al equipo…

–No creo – dijo Keilee – la escoba puede aportar velocidad y estabilidad, pero la técnica depende sólo de mí.

Al pensar de nuevo en que las pruebas eran esa misma tarde, y en el comentario de su primo de entrar directamente solo por su escoba, Keilee no pudo evitar recordar cuando habló con Malfoy hacía más o menos un año sobre lo injusto que era que Harry entrara en el equipo en primero. ¿Malfoy iba a hacer las pruebas también? No pudo hacerse la pregunta, e instintivamente levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, para – sorprendentemente – encontrarse con las miradas de Draco, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle dirigidas hacia su mesa. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que Keilee no pudiese decir si la miraban a ella o a la escoba.

–¿Qué miras, Keilee? – dijo Susan, causando que todos los que estaban a su alrededor mirasen al mismo sitio.

–¿Malfoy y sus secuaces? – dijo Cedric esta vez – he oído que ayer tuvieron un enfrentamiento con los de Gryffindor. Al parecer, Malfoy ha entrado en el equipo y su padre ha comprado una escoba como esta para todos los que están dentro del equipo.

–¡Es verdad! Dicen que Ron terminó vomitando babosas al intentar hechizar a Malfoy – dijo esta vez Ernie MacMillan.

–Sí – intervino Dean Thomas – Malfoy usó un término muy vulgar para referirse a la procedencia de la sangre mágica de Hermione, y Ron intentó defenderla, pero como tiene la varita rota… no salió muy bien.

Keilee frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, pero ya se habían ido. Si Draco realmente había usado esa palabra con Hermione, se había pasado de la raya. Una cosa era ser un egocéntrico y algo abusón, y otra muy distinta, ser un rastrero capaz de usar ese tipo de insultos.

 **oOoOoOo**

Draco y Blaise salieron del castillo en dirección al campo de Quidditch para ver las pruebas de Hufflepuff. Draco quería ver a qué se iba a enfrentar este año en los partidos de Quidditch. A su lado fueron pasando cada pocos minutos alumnos de Hufflepuff con el equipamiento necesario para jugar puesto y sus escobas en la mano.

–Hey, Malfoy – dijo Blaise Zabini señalando a una chica que acababa de pasar por su lado - ¿esa no es la chica que ha recibido una Nimbus esta mañana?

Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño, fijándose en la muchacha de Hufflepuff que había observado durante el desayuno. No le había gustado saber que más personas además de los Slytherin iban a tener una escoba tan buena como las suyas. Al fijarse mejor en la chica que Zabini señalaba, se dio cuenta que había recogido su pelo en dos largas trenzas de raíz y que la escoba que llevaba en la mano no era la Nimbus.

–¡Tejona! – gritó Malfoy, sin poder evitarlo. La chica se giró, haciendo que sus trenzas volaran en el aire a su alrededor - ¿Dónde has metido tu nuevo juguete? No creo que pases las pruebas con esa vieja escoba.

Mientras hablaba, él y Zabini había llegado a la altura de la chica. Blaise la reconoció porque ese año los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff tenían Historia de la Magia juntos. Era una chica bastante alta, casi tanto como él y Malfoy, y era realmente bonita. Claro que Draco nunca podía enterarse de lo que opinaba de la joven, pues un Slytherin solo debía juntarse con otros Slytherin a ojos del joven Malfoy.

–¿Perdón? – dijo la chica, levantando una ceja – realmente espero que no estés insinuando que no puedo entrar en el equipo si no tengo una escoba – continuó hablando, sin dejar tiempo para que Malfoy replicara – a diferencia de ti – terminó de decir, colocando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

¡¿Pero qué clase de Hufflepuff era esta chica?! Draco tenía la sensación de que cada vez más personas de Hufflepuff rompían con los esquemas establecidos. ¡Dos chicas el año pasado, y ahora otra más este curso! ¿qué narices estaba pasando?

–Y espero que no se te ocurra insultarme como hiciste con Granger por decirme lo mismo, Draco – dijo la joven, con gesto serio – porque no solamente es rastrero usar el origen de la sangre como insulto, sino que conmigo no va a funcionar. – la chica apretó con fuerza el palo de su escoba – Mi sangre es igual de roja que la tuya, ¿sabes?

Y tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos, dejando a Blaise Zabini impresionado por ser capaz de dejar sin palabras a Draco Malfoy, y dejando al susodicho hirviendo de rabia.

–¿Acaba de llamarte por tu nombre? – Zabini fue el primero en hablar, y lo que dijo solo hizo que Malfoy se enfadara más todavía.

–Esa…esa maldita tejona – dijo apretando los puños - ¿quién es?

–Es mi prima – dijo una voz a su lado.

–Smith – dijo Zabini, reconociendo al más bocazas de su curso - ¿se puede saber por qué nos estás hablando? Vete de aquí, ¡ya! No tengo ningún problema en decirle a Pansy que vas detrás de ella de nuevo.

Smith, tras ver que Zabini estaba serio y que Malfoy echaba humo, se fue corriendo a las pruebas de Hufflepuff. No quería que Pansy Parkinson le volviera a hechizar como hizo en el tren al invitarla a salir.

Draco respiró hondo. Tres chicas de Hufflepuff comportándose diferente a lo que debería ser una Hufflepuff era demasiada coincidencia. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que esa chica era la misma que le había molestado también el año pasado. Pero hacerla de rabiar no le había hecho disfrutar como cuando molestaba a los tres leones, así que continuó su camino a las gradas para ver las pruebas. Realmente esperaba que esa chica no volviese a molestarle.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno, hasta aquí la tercera parte de la historia.

Hoy he revelado algunos datos más sobre Keilee... ¿por qué creéis que Voldemort quería a su padre? ¿por qué será tan importante que nadie descubra quien era su padre?

Esta vez solo os he regalado un momento compartido entre Draco y Keilee, pero prometo que en el próximo habrá más. La historia va algo más despacio de lo que pensaba, pero así va a quedar más completa y creo que todo tendrá más sentido.

(*) Descripción de Dumbledore extraída del libro "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal".


	4. Cedric Diggory

¡Hola de nuevo!

 ** _Disclaimer_ : **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no existe ningún tipo de intención por mi parte de infringir copyright. Todo lo demás (trama, personajes originales) me pertenecen a mí.

Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (4230 palabras), y me ha costado (he tenido varias pérdidas de inspiración a lo largo de la semana), pero al final lo he conseguido, ¡y estoy muy contenta con el resultado!

Espero que lo disfrutéis, ¡espero vuestros reviews! (aunque sean para decirme que la historia es una caca de la vaca, quiero saber vuestra opinión)

* * *

 _ **Octubre, 1992. Pasillos de Hogwarts.**_

Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.

La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.

Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:

—¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre-sucia!

Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil. **(*)**

Keilee sintió muchas cosas al mismo tiempo: agobiada, por tanta gente apretándose para llegar a la primera fila y ver el espectáculo. Asustada, porque la gata del señor Filch estaba colgando de la pared y el mensaje escrito en la pared parecía sangre – ella de verdad estaba deseando que no fuera sangre de la señora Norris. También estaba asqueada tras escuchar el comentario de Malfoy; y por último, se sintió avergonzada porque por mucho que le molestaran las palabras de Malfoy, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír, y decidió que era incluso más guapo sin su habitual expresión de repulsión hacia los demás.

 _ **Octubre 1992. Patio interior de Hogwarts.**_

Draco Malfoy estaba aburrido. Le encantaba saber que era el líder de Slytherin y le gustaba todavía más ver cómo todos intentaban complacerle. Sin embargo, a veces le aburría mucho el parloteo sin sentido de sus amigos – no se quejaba, tampoco… le gustaba que le adularan.

Se encontraba junto con Crabbe y Goyle en el patio interior del castillo, aprovechando los últimos días de calor en del año. Pronto comenzaría el otoño y el sol dejaría de calentar el ambiente. No es que Draco fuera muy fan del sol – el tono pálido de su piel lo decía todo –, pero de la misma manera tampoco era muy fan del frío invernal que sacudía Hogwarts con la llegada del otoño.

Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban devorando unos pasteles que habían cogido después de comer – Malfoy muy a menudo se preguntaba como ese par de bobos no explotaban con la cantidad de comida que introducían en sus cuerpos.

Draco escuchó a lo lejos el insufrible tono de sabelotodo que pertenecía a la voz de la sangre-sucia, Granger.

–¡Draco! – habló Goyle de repente, con la boca aún llena de comida.

El muchacho rubio no pudo evitar fruncir la cara en una mueca de aso. Prácticamente podía ver todos los ingredientes que llevaba el pastelito que se estaba comiendo su amigo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Goyle?

–¿Quién crees que ha abierto la Cámara Secreta? – su amigo tuvo la decencia de no meterse más pastelito en la boca antes de hablar por segunda vez.

Draco se recostó sobre el banco y se tapó la cara. Prácticamente todo el colegio pensaba que él era el responsable, debido a que se le consideraba el "Príncipe de Slytherin" y, por lo tanto, algún estúpido había hecho correr el rumor de que también era el Heredero de Slytherin.

La sangre de Draco Malfoy era pura – pero no pertenecía a ninguno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, le parecía un hecho muy divertido que le considerasen tan importante, y con los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos en el colegio, ahora no sólo le temían los alumnos de primero… también había visto como le miraban con miedo sus iguales e incluso alumnos de cursos superiores.

–Aunque lo supiera, no lo diría – comenzó a hablar, sonriendo divertido en su mente – por fin hay alguien dispuesto a deshacerse de todas las personas que no merecen disfrutar del privilegio que supone tener magia. Si le delatase, le pararían – Draco siguió hablando, prácticamente repitiendo lo que su padre siempre decía – y no queremos que eso ocurra, ¿cierto?

Crabbe y Goyle le dieron la razón a su amigo y continuaron comiendo.

–¡K! – una voz perturbó la calma que estaba inundando al joven brujo rubio, y no pudo evitar abrir un ojo y girar la cabeza, molesto, para descubrir quién era el culpable – ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde te has metido esta tarde?

Crabbe, Goyle y Draco se dieron cuenta en ese momento que en el banco al otro lado del patio había alguien más. Se trataba de la chica de Hufflepuff que tanto había alterado a Draco unas semanas atrás.

–¡Oh! Hola, Cedric. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo buscándome? – dijo con voz adormilada – vine aquí después de comer para disfrutar del sol mientras practicaba un nuevo encantamiento, y creo que me he quedado dormida…

Crabbe y Goyle siguieron comiendo tras ver que se trataba de un par Hufflepuffs, pero a Malfoy le pudo la curiosidad. El año anterior también había visto juntos a ese par de tejones (si es que realmente esa chica era la misma que le había sacado de sus casillas durante el primer curso).

¿Serían pareja? Imposible, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Malfoy sabía que Diggory jugaba para ligas mayores – estaba en cuarto curso, y tenía suspirando a chicas de todas las casas, incluida Slytherin. Alguien con tantas opciones no se resignaría a una alumna más pequeña, o por lo menos él no lo haría si estuviera en la piel del buscador de Hufflepuff.

–¿Qué has debido quedarte dormida? – rio Cedric recogiendo algo del suelo – hasta se te ha caído la varita. ¡Claro que te has quedado dormida!

–Idiota – le contesto la morena, con un tono entre molesto y divertido – ya sé que me he quedado dormida, sólo era una forma de hablar. ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

–El capitán ha dicho después de comer que mañana a primera hora hay entrenamiento para el próximo partido. Me he fijado en que no estabas y he ido a buscarte para contártelo.

–Oh, ¿sólo era eso? – dijo ella bostezando de nuevo y mirando su reloj - ¿y llevas dos horas buscándome sólo para decirme eso?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba claro que Diggory buscaba la compañía de esa tejona. El por qué, no lo sabía. Pero la chica era realmente boba si no se daba cuenta. Vaya manera de rechazar al chico… Aún más teniendo en cuenta que Diggory era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar esa chica.

–¡Dos horas! – el joven buscador se hizo el sorprendido – vaya, sí que se pasa el tiempo volando. Mejor me voy a, uhmm, a la biblioteca. Sí. ¡A la biblioteca! Tengo que terminar un pergamino para pociones. ¡Hasta luego, K!

La muchacha se quedó mirando un poco sorprendida como su amigo salía corriendo en dirección al interior del castillo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Malfoy se rió para sus adentros, ¡ya tenía algo con lo que molestarla si ella le volvía a decir algo!

–¿Tengo monos en la cara? – la voz de la chica se estaba dirigiendo a él.

–Unos cuantos – contestó, sin moverse de su cómoda postura en el asiento. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Monos en la cara? – pero no los espantes, que estás mejor con ellos.

–Guau, interesante. ¿Eso es un intento de insulto?

Draco cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza, notando como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Esa chica era realmente exasperante, pero no podía permitir que volviera a dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

–Era un comentario de libre interpretación. Has hecho una pregunta y la he respondido. Deberías agradecer que le dirijo la palabra a una tejona – Malfoy se sentó en el banco para mirarla de frente.

Keilee no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente era Malfoy tan egocéntrico? Los comentarios sobre él siendo el Heredero de Slytherin se le debían de haber subido a la cabeza si se creía tan importante. La joven morena se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras le miraba. ¡Menudo estúpido!

–Crabbe, Goyle. Nos vamos – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver que había conseguido dejar sin palabras a la tejona. Comenzó a caminar con sus dos amigos de vuelta al interior del castillo, y al pasar al lado de la chica paró, esperando a que Crabbe y Goyle se alejaran lo suficiente para no oírle – por cierto, felicidades por entrar en el equipo. – Keilee no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando salir de su boca… ¿Draco Malfoy siendo amable? – Me has dado una oportunidad para humillarte cuando coja la snitch en las narices de tu novio durante el próximo partido. Espero que seas una buena cazadora y metas suficientes puntos para ganarnos a pesar de todo. – Malfoy sonrió aún más al notar como las mejillas de la chica se encendían con enfado, ¡había conseguido molestarla! Sin dar tiempo a respuesta, tal como ella hizo la otra vez, se dio media vuelta y entró al castillo.

 _ **Octubre 1992. Dormitorio de la sala común de Hufflepuff.**_

Keilee había metido prisa a sus dos amigas para subir rápidamente a los dormitorios después de cenar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde tanto con Cedric como con Malfoy.

Sus amigas se habían sentado en el suelo, y la miraban expectantes. ¿Qué tendría tan nerviosa a su amiga?

–¿Nos vas a contar de una vez por todas qué es lo que te ocurre?

–¡Sí! – contestó Keilee rápido – sólo… estoy buscando la manera de decirlo. Ha sido todo un poco extraño. – se quedó callada unos segundos - ¿Creéis que le gusto a Cedric?

Susan y Hannah se miraron entre ellas, levantando las cejas. ¡Ahora sí que no entendían nada!

–¿A Cedric? ¿Diggory? – Keilee asintió. - ¿Por qué quieres saber si le gustas? Hace un mes decías que no te interesaba.

La morena suspiró y arrugó la nariz.

–¡Todo es culpa de Malfoy! – dijo tirándose en el suelo con sus amigas.

–Vale, ahora sí que estoy perdida – habló Susan - ¿qué narices tiene que ver esa serpiente con Cedric Diggory?

–Pues después de verme hablar con Cedric ha hecho un comentario sobre él siendo mi novio y, no sé – volvió a arrugar la nariz. No quería que sus amigas supieran los sentimientos encontrados que tenía por el joven Slytherin, pero necesitaba que la entendieran, y no tenía más remedio que intentar explicarse lo mejor posible.

–Keilee, nos vas a tener que dar más detalles que eso – dijo Hannah, con voz dulce, pues veía que su amiga comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

–¿Prometéis no juzgarme? – sus amigas la miraron levantando una ceja – ¡No! Lo digo en serio, chicas. Necesito que lo prometáis. Eso, y que no va a salir de aquí lo que os voy a contar.

–Lo prometemos, K. Somos tus amigas, ¿por quién nos tomas?

Tras otro suspiro y volver a fruncir la nariz, Keilee comenzó a hablar.

–Bueno, pues digamos que Draco me parece interesante – comenzó diciendo - ¡no! No me gusta – añadió rápidamente al ver el gesto de susto en la cara de sus amigas – pero sí me llama la atención. Algo en su mirada…no sé, creo que parte de su persona solo es fachada.

–Keilee, de verdad, creo que no hay una sola persona en esta casa que sea más Hufflepuff que tú. ¡Solo tú podrías ver algo bueno dentro de esa serpiente rastrera!

–No es que vea algo bueno dentro de él, tampoco – dijo, frunciendo otra vez la nariz. Realmente le estaba costando explicar lo que provocaba el rubio en ella – es solo que miro sus ojos, y noto algo.

–Bueno, eso tampoco es raro. ¡Lo que notas es odio! No tolera a nadie que no sea Slytherin – y menos a los Hufflepuff, que no le hacemos ascos a nadie. Para él somos los mayores traidores a la sangre por aceptar a mestizos y nacidos de muggles en nuestra casa – dijo Susan, negando con la cabeza.

–O también puede ser porque tiene unos ojos peculiares – añadió Hannah, para sorpresa de Susan - ¿Qué? Es cierto. Ese color de ojos es característico de la familia Malfoy. Mi madre me contó que cuando ella estaba en Hogwarts, muchas chicas suspiraban por el padre de Malfoy, que con su "mirada plateada te dejaba prendada" (esas son las palabras exactas que usó mi madre) – explicó encogiéndose de hombros – de hecho, por como lo dijo mamá, no me extrañaría que ella fuese una de esas chicas. Al fin y al cabo, mi familia pertenece a los Sagrados Veintiocho.

–¿Sagrados Veintiocho? – preguntó Keilee, pues jamás había oído hablar de unos "Sagrados Veintiocho".

–Las veintiocho familias de sangre mágica más pura de Inglaterra – explicó Susan.

–Ah – dijo Keilee sin darle demasiada importancia, pues ese tema no le interesaba ahora – No, no es porque note "odio" ni por una "mirada plateada que te deja prendada" – continuó hablando – quiero decir, sí que pienso que tiene unos ojos alucinantes, porque es innegable. – volvió a callarse, buscando las palabras adecuadas para seguir hablando – es que realmente noto algo cuando le miro a los ojos. No sé que es, pero me llama la atención lo suficiente como para que me interese.

Sus amigas se quedaron calladas unos minutos, procesando la información.

–Entonces, no te gusta Malfoy…pero ¿te interesa? – preguntó Hannah dudosa, obteniendo la confirmación de su amiga con un movimiento de cabeza. – ¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde el primer día en el Expreso a Hogwarts de primer curso – dijo muy bajito, en un susurro apenas audible, poniéndose tan roja como una amapola – el caso es que no me gusta, lo prometo. Me parece un niño bastante tonto, de hecho. Demasiado brillante en clase para lo bobo que es al salir– dijo, frunciendo el ceño. – el punto es que el otro día me enfrenté a él. Intentó burlarse de mi capacidad de vuelo por no usar la escoba nueva para las pruebas de Quidditch y bueno, le dejé con la palabra en la boca.

–¡No, K! – dijo Susan, tapándose la cara dramáticamente – lo peor que podías hacer es enfrentarte a él. ¡A Potter, Weasley y Granger no les deja tranquilos precisamente por ese motivo!

–Lo sé, pero estaba enfadada. Odio el término con el que se refirió a Hermione, y me dio la sensación de que iba a intentar hacer algo similar conmigo y…

–¿Pero tú eres sangre – pura, no?

–Sí, lo soy. Pero eso él no lo sabe, y solo intentaba darle una lección. Digamos que le pude hacer dudar del origen de mi sangre, para decirle que mi sangre era del mismo color que la suya. Y después me marché.

–¿No te dijo nada?

Keilee negó con la cabeza.

–Hasta hoy. Ya sabéis que me gusta bajar al patio a tumbarme al sol – dijo mirando a sus amigas – y hoy me he quedado dormida. Me ha despertado Cedric, que llevaba buscándome desde la comida para decirme que mañana teníamos entrenamiento a primera hora de la mañana. Después se ha marchado corriendo y he visto que Malfoy estaba mirándome.

–¿Y qué te ha dicho?

–¿Él? No me ha dicho nada, pero le he provocado.

–K, en serio, ¿cuál es tu problema? – dijo Susan negando con la cabeza.

–El caso es que ha insinuado que debería sentirme una privilegiada porque me estaba hablando, y después se ha levantado con sus dos secuaces y al pasar por mi lado me ha felicitado por entrar en el equipo para luego decir así le he dado la oportunidad de humillarme cuando coja la snitch en las narices de mi novio. ¡Y eso me ha descolocado! ¿Por qué narices Malfoy piensa que Cedric y yo somos novios? Yo sé que no doy señales de que Cedric me guste, así que eso quiere decir que yo le gusto a Cedric, ¿no?

–Keilee, sinceramente…- comenzó a hablar Hannah – todo Hufflepuff sabe que entre Cedric y tú hay algo. Nosotras ya le hemos dejado claro a todo el mundo que solo sois amigos, pero la gente nota cómo te mira él a ti. Con lo que nos acabas de contar, ya no solo Hufflepuff nota esa tensión…si Malfoy se ha dado cuenta, reza por que no se lo cuente a nadie.

–¡Menos mal que no estaba Pansy! – exclamó Keilee, suspirando – estoy segura de que ahora mismo ya sería la comidilla del día si ella hubiese escuchado a Malfoy.

–Cierto, esa prepotente es la que está continuamente soltando rumores. ¡El último fue que Neville y yo éramos novios! Y todo porque me vio en el invernadero ayudando a Neville con las prácticas de las mandrágoras – dijo Hannah, molesta – ya sabéis que el pobre se desmayó durante sus prácticas, y la Profesora Sprout me dijo que le explicara como hacerlo – añadió, para explicar a sus amigas el motivo por el que estaba ayudando a Neville - ¡Por Dios! Decir que Longbottom y yo somos novios… ¡Longbottom! – dijo, simulando un escalofrío.

–Nunca digas "de esta agua no beberé"… – Susan le guiñó un ojo a su amiga rubia, tomándole el pelo. Las tres muchachas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos para después estallar en carcajadas limpias.

Cuando ya no podían reír más porque les dolía la tripa, Keilee se intentó sentar y poner seria de nuevo, aunque le costó algo de trabajo.

–No olvidemos mi crisis – dijo, mirando al techo para evitar reírse de nuevo – ¿qué hago con Cedric?

–¿Tal vez deberías hablar con él? – ofreció Susan, secándose una lágrima que se había escapado de la risa – creo que tenéis una amistad muy bonita, y si hasta Malfoy se huele algo entre vosotros… no me gustaría verte perder a tu mejor amigo, Keilee.

 _ **Octubre 1992. Campo de Quidditch.**_

Keilee necesitaba hablar con Cedric cuanto antes, dejar las cosas claras. No estaba tan segura como sus amigas de que Cedric pudiese ir detrás de ella porque, aunque ella ya no estaba "enamorada" de él, seguía pensando que era un chico tremendamente guapo. Había visto a chicas del curso de Cedric, incluso a alumnas de Slytherin y alumnas mayores que él, que suspiraban cada vez que él pasaba. Por no hablar de cuando les sonreía o les saludaba (que era prácticamente siempre, la verdad… él era uno de los chicos más amables que Keilee se había cruzado en su vida).

Sabía que Cedric podía tener a cualquiera, y pudiendo tener a cualquier chica las probabilidades de que se fijara en ella eran prácticamente nulas. Al fin y al cabo, ella era tan solo una alumna de segundo y al lado de esas chicas era una niña (porque realmente era una niña de 12 años).

Hacía un rato habían terminado de entrenar y Keilee esperaba nerviosa a que Cedric saliera de los vestuarios masculinos. No sabía cómo sacar el tema… ¿y si hacía el ridículo? Pero tampoco podía quedarse callada. Hasta ese momento, Malfoy no había contado nada, pero sabía que si no hacía algo pronto, existía el riesgo de que abriera su boca.

Cuando sus amigas le recomendaron hablar con Cedric, ella dijo que prefería ir a darle un ultimátum a Malfoy para que dejara de meter su nariz donde no le llamaban. Pero sus amigas le suplicaron que no hiciera eso, lo único que podía conseguir era que Malfoy se pusiera realmente en su contra. Además, no era muy Hufflepuff ir intimidando a los demás (ni siquiera aunque se tratara de Draco Malfoy, un molesto Slytherin). Así que finalmente hizo caso a sus dos amigas y decidió que hablar con Cedric era la mejor opción.

–¡K! – la voz del apuesto mago la sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿Todavía aquí? Normalmente eres la primera en irte.

Keilee sonrió, nerviosa.

–Sí, bueno… es que necesitaba hablar contigo.

–¿Te ocurre algo? – dijo Cedric, frunciendo el ceño. – vi que Malfoy se te acercaba ayer cuando me iba, ¿te dijo algo? El prefecto de Slytherin me debe un favor y puedo conseguir que le castiguen si es necesario – añadió, al ver que con la mención de Malfoy su amiga arrugaba el gesto.

–¡No! – añadió rápidamente la morena – No es necesario. Él me dijo algo… - Keilee arrugó la nariz, pensando en como decir todo lo que tenia que decir. Vio que su amigo se ponía serio – ¡No fue nada malo! Es solo que me hizo pensar y…

–¿Qué te dijo, Keilee? – Cedric estaba muy serio ahora. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, levantando una ceja. Keilee volvió a arrugar la nariz, ¡todo estaba saliendo del revés! – Keilee, ¿qué demonios te dijo Malfoy?

–Él…él dijo que… – Keilee suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sabía que su amigo estaba empezando a impacientarse (y a enfadarse), pues nunca la llamaba Keilee.

–Keilee, si no fue algo malo, no entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto cont…

–¡Te llamó mi novio! – casi gritó, cortando a su amigo. Lo dijo tan rápido que Cedric tardó unos segundos (que a Keilee se le hicieron eternos) en procesar lo que su amiga había dicho – se refirió a ti como mi novio – añadió, esta vez en un susurro casi inaudible.

–¿Tu novio? – dijo Cedric soltando una pequeña carcajada nerviosa.

–No veo cual es la gracia – dijo Keilee molesta, malinterpretando la risa de su amigo.

–¡No! No, Kailee – dijo él relajando su postura y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga – no me río, lo prometo. ¿Por qué te alteró tanto que te dijera que soy tu… novio?

–Pues… - Keilee arrugó la nariz – bueno, porque eso es imposible, ¿no? Yo no te gusto y…

–Sí me gustas – le cortó Cedric, fijando sus ojos grises en los de ella.

–¿Qué? – respondió, atónita. ¡Sus amigas tenían razón! – pero… pero tú eres mayor… y guapo… y…

–Guau, gracias – dijo el muchacho sonriendo – no soy tan mayor. Sabes bien que solo tengo poco más que un año más que tú. Y no me importa la edad, ¿a ti te importa?

–No, claro que no, pero… - Keilee arrugó la nariz. Esto no estaba yendo como ella esperaba. Estaba tan segura de que él le iba a decir que no sentía nada más que amistad por ella, que no se había preparado ninguna respuesta para esa declaración por parte de su amigo – ¿En serio te gusto?

–No es tan difícil de creer, K – dijo él, dejando caer los brazos y sonriendo de lado – eres guapa, inteligente, cariñosa y divertida. Estoy seguro de que si no fueras tan tímida, la mitad del colegio estaría haciendo cola para invitarte a salir – añadió, comenzando a caminar hacia el lago seguido de ella – de hecho, debo confesar que el año pasado me deshice de las cartas de San Valentín de tus admiradores secretos porque no quería competencia.

–Espera, ¿qué? – dijo Keilee, atónita. ¡Le gustaba desde el año pasado! – ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusto desde hace un año?

–Bueno, en el momento no sabía que me gustabas – admitió él, sonrojándose levemente – me di cuenta cuando nos despedimos el último día de clase. Recuerdo que me abrazaste y me diste dos besos, y me quedé todo el camino en el tren de regreso a casa pensando en cómo habría sido besarte – esto último lo dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con los ojos brillantes.

Habían dejado de caminar, y estaban parados debajo de un árbol cerca del lago. La fresca brisa de la mañana desordenó el cabello castaño de Keilee, tapándole la cara. Antes de que ella pudiese usar la mano para despejar su rostro, las manos de su amigo se alzaron. Su mano derecha sujetó su barbilla, mientras que la izquierda retiró delicadamente los mechones de pelo que le tapaban la cara para colocarlos detrás de su oreja. Tras aquel delicado gesto, Cedric usó el pulgar para acariciar su cara suavemente y, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos ni un solo segundo, bajó su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los de Keilee.

Fue un instante mágico, maravilloso, casi como un sueño. Los labios de Cedric eran suaves y la besaban con mucha ternura, demostrándole lo mucho que la quería. Keilee no quería que el momento acabase, porque cuando acabase tendría que tomar una decisión y eso no era fácil. Era mucho más fácil disfrutar de ese beso sin preocuparse por nada más.

–Lo siento – dijo Cedric con una tímida sonrisa cuando se separaron, soltando su rostro y dando un paso atrás – te he besado y ni siquiera sabía si era lo que tú querías…

–Oh – fue lo único que Keilee logró decir. Aún podía sentir mariposas en su estómago causadas por el beso.

–¿Oh? – su amigo se rió suavemente – K, ¿qué estás pensando ahora mismo?

–Yo tampoco sabía si quería que me besaras – logró decir – pero ahora ya lo sé.

–¿Lo sabes? – dijo el joven Hufflepuff acercándose de nuevo a ella, mirándola con intensidad, como si intentara leer su mente.

–Lo sé – sonrió Keilee, sonrojándose un poco – no me importa que me hayas besado. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, porque Merlín sabe que yo también voy a querer.

–Supongo que Malfoy tenía razón, entonces – sonrió Cedric de manera juguetona, agarrando la mano de Keilee y comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo – soy tu novio, ¿no?

–Creo que es la forma menos romántica de pedirme que sea tu novia, Cedric Diggory. No puedes juntar a Malfoy y la palabra "novio" en una misma frase para pedírmelo – bromeó Keilee.

–Lo que importa es que no lo has negado – guiñó un ojo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios justo cuando llegaban a las puertas del castillo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Sí, Cedric y Keilee están juntos. Sí, el pairing de la historia sigue siendo Draco-Keilee. Ha sido algo que tenía que ocurrir... los momentos "románticos" entre Draco y y Keilee van a tardar un poco más en llegar (no mucho, lo prometo).

¡Espero vuestros reviews! Ya sabéis que estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias para mejorar la historia.

Cuando aparece esto **(*)** es porque ese fragmento lo he extraído de los libros. En este caso, de " _Harry Potter y la cámara secreta_ ".


	5. Cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no existe ningún tipo de intención por mi parte de infringir copyright. Todo lo demás (trama, personajes originales) me pertenecen a mí.

¡Hola, hola!

He sido rápida, y en un día he escrito otro capítulo (¡y de 3000 palabras!). Soy consciente de que no tengo muchos lectores porque veo las estadísticas de los capítulos, pero voy a seguir escribiendo y publicando. Creo que nunca había estado tan inspirada a la hora de escribir y no soy capaz de parar.

Espero que lo disfrutéis, como siempre, casi tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

PD: quiero pedir disculpas por adelantado, porque soy terrible describiendo lugares...

* * *

 ** _14 de Julio de 1993, Casa de la familia Martín (Gales, Inglaterra)_**

–¡Keilee Helga Gallagher, baja aquí ahora mismo! – la señora Martín gritó en un tono enfadado. Ya había llamado al menos seis veces a su hija para que bajara a desayunar. Las tostadas que le había preparado estaban ya frías y duras.

Keilee se revolvió en la cama. ¿Su madre la estaba llamando? Estaba tan a gusto durmiendo… además, estaba soñando con el par de ojos grises – plateados más alucinantes del mundo. Draco Malfoy, su dueño.

–¡No! – gritó Keilee de pronto muy despierta, sentándose en la cama. – Keilee Helga Gallagher – dijo en tono enfadado, como si estuviera regañándose a si misma – ¡No puedes soñar con Draco Malfoy! Tendrías que soñar con tu novio, y no con esa serpiente venenosa…

Se levantó de la cama, con el ceño fruncido. Ya era la cuarta vez que soñaba con la enigmática mirada de Malfoy, y no entendía por qué narices ese chico no dejaba de aparecer en sus sueños.

Después de que se hiciera pública su relación con Cedric Diggory, Malfoy se quedó sin motivos para molestarla, y puesto que ella nunca hizo nada intencionado para que el joven la incordiase, terminó dejándola tranquila. No habían vuelto a hablar en todo el curso. Los únicos contactos que habían tenido había sido en los partidos de Quidditch, cuando antes de empezar el partido les tocaba darse la mano. También durante el partido Slytherin VS Hufflepuff sucedió algo de lo que aún se avergüenza: prácticamente ocurrió lo que Malfoy predijo aquel día que se burló de ella y Cedric siendo novios; él atrapó la Snitch antes que Cedric, y ella no logró meter suficientes puntos para ganar a pesar de eso. Y se sentía humillada, porque había estado distraída por culpa del rubio, que le había mirado por primera vez directamente a los ojos antes de empezar el partido y eso la dejó descolocada. Después de aquel día, no volvieron casi ni a verse.

Por un lado, lo prefería, pues cruzarse con su mirada la alteraba mucho y no entendía el motivo por el que le ocurría aquello. Por otro lado, deseaba que los ojos de él chocaran con los suyos propios. Esos ojos que eran como la plata líquida, y que tenían un efecto sobre ella que debía mantener en secreto – si Cedric alguna vez se enteraba, podría sentirse dolido al descubrir que su mirada no causaba el mismo efecto sobre ella. Y es que los ojos de Malfoy le calmaban, le llenaban, le extasiaban.

Keilee entró al baño y se echó agua en la cara, tratando de despertarse del todo para borrar la mirada plateada de su mente. Cuando consiguió calmarse, bajó a desayunar. Era 14 de Julio, el día en el que su padre había nacido, y su madre y ella tenían un pequeño ritual: todos los 14 de Julio, sacaban los álbumes de fotos de su padre y algunos de sus objetos personales, y pasaban el día tiradas en el sofá, en el suelo o en el césped mirándolos.

–¡Al fin has decidido levantarte! – su madre dijo enfadada – he tenido que tirar las tostadas, se han puesto duras de esperar a que te despertaras. Tendrás que conformarte con el té y unas galletas.

–No hay problema, y lo siento. He tenido unos sueños un poco raros últimamente.

–No te preocupes – contestó su madre, ya más calmada. – y no tardes en desayunar, lo tengo todo preparado y hay una sorpresa para ti este año.

Tras decir eso, su madre desapareció por la puerta de madera para irse al salón. La casa en la que vivía la familia Martín en Gales no era muy grande, pero sí acogedora. Se encontraba cerca de la costa, pues la señora Martín había crecido en una casa en la playa en España, y si pasaba mucho tiempo lejos del mar su ánimo decaía. Era una casa de madera y piedra, de tres plantas, y estaba dentro de un entorno natural oculto a los ojos muggles. Todo el exterior de la casa era de madera a excepción del porche, que tenía la estructura de piedra, y el tejado, que estaba hecho con unas tejas de color desgastado. Estaba rodeada de altos árboles que proporcionaban sombra durante el verano, y tenía un claro en la parte posterior de la casa, donde la señora Martín había instalado su invernadero. La casa contaba con un hechizo para aumentar el tamaño de la misma en su interior, por lo que aunque no parecía una casa muy grande por fuera, era increíblemente grande por dentro.

Nada más entrar se abría paso el salón. Era una amplia sala conectada al porche, por lo que una de las paredes era de piedra. En esa pared de piedra se encontraba una chimenea que Kailee pocas veces veía funcionar, pues al pasar el curso en Hogwarts, cuando volvía a su casa no hacía frío como para encenderla. Encima de la chimenea se encontraba una televisión, uno de los pocos objetos muggles que poseían, pero que encontraban muy entretenida cuando el tiempo no les permitía salir a pasear por el campo. Frente a la chimenea, había una mesa de madera con unos mantelitos tejidos a mano por la abuela de Keilee, que hacían juego con las cálidas mantas que había sobre los dos sillones ubicados uno a cada lado de la mesa, y el enorme sofá frente a la mesa. El fondo de la sala era entero de cristal: unos enormes ventanales proporcionaban luz natural al salón, además de unas vistas increíbles de las montañas.

La cocina era amplia también, toda de madera, igual que el salón. Los electrodomésticos estaban colocados unos junto a otros en forma de ele, y en el centro de la habitación, había una enorme mesa de madera donde Keilee y su madre comían.

La habitación de Keilee se encontraba en la última planta, y ocupaba toda la planta (a excepción de cuando recibían visitas y tenían que ampliar las habitaciones). Al igual que el resto de la casa, era de madera y muy luminosa. Una de las paredes contaba con un enorme ventanal bajo el cual tenía un cómodo sofá en el que solía sentarse a tocar la guitarra, un instrumento que los magos no solían usar (les gustaban más los instrumentos como la flauta, el violín o el arpa). En el otro extremo de la habitación, había otro ventanal bajo el que estaba colocada su cama, casi siempre deshecha, pues Keilee era un poco desastre a la hora de hacer la cama. Un gran escritorio de madera negra se encontraba colocado en uno de los laterales de la habitación, siempre con papeles y libros esparcidos por encima.

–¡Mamá, ya estoy lista! – Keilee gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras, una vez había desayunado, se había lavado y se había vestido.

–¡Genial! – contestó la señora Martín, sacando una caja vieja y llena de polvo – esto es para ti.

Keilee se acercó, curiosa. ¿Qué habría dentro de aquella caja?

–¡Vamos! Ábrelo – dijo su madre, con emoción en la voz.

Keilee cogió el destornillador que le ofrecía su madre para hacer palanca en la tapa de la caja y de esa manera abrirla. Una nube de polvo la hizo toser cuando consiguió levantar la tapa. Cuando logró dejar de toser, se asomó. Una estructura de mármol envejecido se encontraba en el interior de la caja. A Keilee le dio la sensación de que se parecía a una de las viejas fuentes que había en los patios de Hogwarts, pero no pensó mucho en ello cuando se fijó en un objeto que brillaba en el interior de la estructura.

–Mamá, ¿qué es esto?

–Bueno, esto es un regalo de tu padre – dijo su madre, sacando una carta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón – sabes que no me gusta hablar de su muerte, pero supongo que tengo que hacerlo para que lo entiendas un poco – continuó hablando, sin dejar de dar vueltas a la carta que tenía en sus manos – poco antes de morir, tu padre tenía sospechas de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, y por si acaso, escribió un testamento mágico con una serie de instrucciones. Las he ido siguiendo a rajatabla, y esta es la que toca ahora.

–Vale – dijo Keilee, asimilando la información. – Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

–Esto es un Pensadero. Existen pocos en el mundo, o por lo menos pocos tan antiguos como este. Ha pertenecido a la familia de tu padre durante generaciones completas, y él quería que te lo diese a la misma edad que su padre se lo entregó a él: con trece años. Como no pude dártelo en tu cumpleaños, pensé que hoy era la mejor ocasión para hacerlo.

–¿Un Pensadero? ¿Y para qué sirve un Pensadero?

–Oh, un Pensadero es un objeto mágico increíblemente poderoso e incluso peligroso – dijo su madre, frunciendo el ceño levemente - Los peligros percibidos del Pensadero se relacionan con su poder sobre la memoria o el pensamiento. Un Pensadero está encantado para recrear recuerdos de manera que se puedan volver a vivir; toma todos y cada uno de los detalles almacenados en el subconsciente y los recrea fielmente, para que el propietario, o (y aquí es donde reside el peligro) una segunda parte, pueda entrar en el recuerdo y moverse dentro del mismo. Inevitablemente, aquellas personas que tienen cosas que ocultar, que se avergüenzan de su pasado, que desean mantener sus secretos o que protegen su privacidad, nunca tendrán un objeto como el Pensadero. **(*)**

–Guau… - susurró Keilee, asomándose de nuevo en el interior de la caja para admirar el objeto – ¿Cómo se utiliza?

–Oh, cariño… Me temo que no tengo idea de su funcionamiento. Tu padre nunca me lo mostró, y solo supe de su existencia real cuando lo vi en la lista que me dio. Cuando tu padre hablaba de él nunca pensé que realmente tuviera uno. Lo que sé es lo que mis padres me enseñaron en su día y lo que aprendí en Historia de la Magia cuando estudié. – su madre se sentó, con aspecto cansado – como te he dicho, es un objeto increíblemente poco común. La gente que posee uno nunca lo revela, por lo que no se sabe mucho acerca de su funcionamiento. Recuerdo haber leído algo acerca de un pequeño hechizo para extraer recuerdos y embotellarlos, pero era magia bastante avanzada. Tal vez en esta carta encuentres algo más de información.

–¿Es de papá? – preguntó Keilee mirando fijamente el sobre amarillento que su madre tenía en sus manos - ¿Papá dejó cartas para mi?

–Sí, está escrita por tu padre. No sé si hay más cartas, cariño. Su testamento mágico tiene un hechizo que oculta el contenido hasta la fecha en que se supone que debe ser visto. La carta apareció junto con la caja en tu cámara de Gringotts el día de tu cumpleaños.

Keilee observó que el ánimo de su madre había caído considerablemente. A pesar de que era una niña excepcionalmente inteligente y madura para su edad, a sus 13 años aún no era capaz de comprender el impacto emocional que podían causar pequeños detalles como lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–Si no te importa, cariño, ¿puedes leer la carta por la noche? – sonrió débilmente su madre.

Necesitaba que su hija leyera aquella carta lejos de ella, y que jamás le contara como hacer funcionar el Pensadero. Sabia que si alguna vez lo descubría, viviría viendo una y otra vez todos los momentos que había pasado con Gregon; y eso no era bueno para su estabilidad mental y emocional. Menos aún ahora que Dumbledore le había avisado de un segundo intento de Voldemort de regresar a la vida.

María Martín no quería entregarle aquel objeto a su hija, sabiendo que Voldemort no iba a darse por vencido hasta regresar, pero el testamento estaba hechizado para que se cumpliera la voluntad de su difunto marido, y si ella no le entregaba el objeto, el objeto encontraría la forma de ser entregado… y la señora Martín tenía claro que prefería ser ella quien le diera a su hija el legado de su marido.

 **oOoOoOo**

–Mamá, ¿quién es este chico que sale con papá en esta foto?

–¿Quién? – dijo su madre levantando la mirada para ver la imagen que su hija le mostraba – Mmm… ese es… ¿Lucius?

Keilee se encontraba mirando por primera vez en su vida un álbum de fotos de la época en la que su padre asistió a Hogwarts. Parecía que su padre tenía mas o menos su edad en esa imagen. Debía de ser primavera, porque se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts cerca del lago, descalzo y con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa del uniforme de Hufflepuff remangados. Sonreía intensamente y, al ser la imagen en blanco y negro, Keilee se dio cuenta que su parecido con su padre era mayor de lo que pensaba. Pero lo que más había llamado la atención de Keilee era el joven que se encontraba casi sonriendo al lado de su padre. No estaba descalzo, y su ropa estaba perfectamente colocada – un uniforme de Slytherin. El chico debía de ser muy rubio, pues en la imagen su pelo se veía completamente blanco… casi tanto como su piel. Tenía un brazo puesto sobre los hombros de su padre, y casi podía sentir con solo mirar la imagen el fuerte vinculo de amistad que unía a los dos chicos que miraban a la cámara.

–No recuerdo haber visto nunca esta foto – dijo su madre, sentándose en el suelo al lado de su hija, para ver mejor la imagen – creo que este álbum ha debido de aparecer junto con el Pensadero y la carta. Imagino que tu padre quería que conocieras cómo fue su vida en tu colegio – sonrió acariciando la imagen de un sonriente Grogan que se movía para lanzar hierba con el pie al fotógrafo.

–Mamá, has dicho que el chico al lado de papá se llama ¿Lucius? – Keilee sacó a su madre de sus pensamientos – ¿Quién es Lucius?

–Oh, Lucius – suspiró su madre, con la sonrisa algo más apagada – Lucius Malfoy – la mandíbula de la joven bruja casi toca el suelo al oír el nombre del chico que abrazaba a su padre en la fotografía – era un muy buen amigo de tu padre. Curiosamente, de los pocos en los que confiaba – continuó hablando – nunca llegué a conocerle mucho, sin embargo. Tu padre me lo presentó un verano que pasé con él y con su familia, y me pareció un hombre frío y estirado. No entendí como podían ser amigos dos personas tan diferentes, pero su amistad era tan fuerte como el amor que sentíamos nosotros.

–¿Malfoy? – preguntó Keilee, de nuevo sacando a su madre de sus pensamientos – el mejor amigo de papá era un… ¿Malfoy?

–Bueno, sí – dijo su madre frunciendo el ceño – cariño, ¿qué ocurre porque tu padre fuera amigo de Lucius Malfoy?

–¡Que los Malfoy son estúpidos! – exclamó molesta.

La señora Martín sonrió, comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

–Así que, Keilee… Asumo que hay un "Malfoy" – dijo imitando el tono despectivo que había usado su hija al decir el apellido – en Hogwarts, ¿cierto? Y por cómo te has referido a él, no te cae muy bien…

–Él llama sangre-sucia a los nacidos de muggles, mamá – dijo en un susurro, mirando la foto de nuevo.

–Bueno, no me extraña. Supongo que estamos hablando de Draco, ¿no? – dijo su madre. El hijo de Lucius y Narcissa nació unos meses después que Keilee, pero no pudieron asistir a la celebración en la Malfoy Manor a la que habían sido invitados por la amenaza que había sobre Gregon – cariño, los ideales de esa familia son muy diferentes a los nuestros. Aquí en Inglaterra, las familias sangre-pura son muy conservadoras, y mantienen unos ideales arcaicos sobre la pureza de la sangre. La familia Malfoy forma parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho, y son devotos a esa ideología. Si Draco ha crecido rodeado de gente que solo considera como iguales a los sangre-pura, es lógico que actúe de la misma manera.

–Pero mamá, todo el mundo sabe que esos términos son una falta de respeto. Puede pensar lo que quiera, ¡pero sabe de sobra lo que está bien y lo que está mal!

–Por supuesto que lo sabe, pero es un niño, igual que tú. Y los niños a veces hacen cosas que están mal porque son niños. – Keilee frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué su madre defendía a Malfoy? – no estoy diciendo que se deba tolerar que alguien diga algo cómo eso, Keilee – dijo su madre al ver que su hija no estaba de acuerdo – intento explicarte que todos nos equivocamos.

–¿Él es así, también? – dijo Keilee, refiriéndose al padre de Draco que aparecía con su padre en la imagen – Lucius, ¿es así?

–Oh, cariño… él es peor. Por eso no entendí nunca la amistad entre tu padre y él. Eran las dos caras de una moneda, totalmente diferentes – dijo su madre acariciando el cabello de Keilee – pero eso no significa que Draco sea igual que su padre – añadió.

–¡No has oído lo que te he dicho! – exclamó Keilee – es un abusón. Se cree el rey del mambo y se dedica a molestar a la gente, ¡sobre todo a Potter, Hermione y Weasley!

–Bueno, cariño, ya te he dicho que ha crecido rodeado de un tipo de pensamiento. Y por lo que tengo entendido, Harry es mestizo, Ron un traidor a la sangre y Hermione nacida de muggles. Justo lo que más odia la gente creyente de la pureza de sangre – al ver que Keilee seguía con el ceño fruncido, la señora Martín suspiró, derrotada – aún eres muy pequeña para entenderlo, Wolvie – dijo usando el mote cariñoso que le puso tras ver en que animal se convertía su hija cuando le enseñó el arte de la animagia – pero nunca olvides esto: hay quienes toman todas las decisiones equivocadas porque quieren tomarlas, y quienes no tienen opción de tomar las decisiones correctas. Y es importante que seas capaz de diferenciar a esos dos tipos de personas.

–¿Puedo quedarme la foto? – Keilee rompió el silencio que se había formado tras las palabras de su madre, sorprendiéndose tanto a si misma como a su madre. Pero, a pesar de todo, Keilee pensaba que era una foto preciosa. Una foto que demostraba que el amor lo podía todo.

Esa noche, tras leer la carta de su padre, Keilee colgó la foto mágica en el corcho de su padre. Él había sido amigo de Malfoy, ¿tal vez ella conseguiría lo mismo con Draco?

A la mañana siguiente, siguiendo las instrucciones que su padre había dejado, escondió dentro de un árbol mágico cercano a su casa el Pensadero.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno, este capitulo es como yo lo suelo llamar un capítulo de "transición". No hay mucha "acción", pero sí información que en un futuro será muy importante saber para entender lo que ocurre.

Sé que Lucius siendo amigo de alguien con ideales contrarios a los suyos no es muy creíble, pero ya dije que introduciría pequeños cambios en la historia. A pesar de su amistad con el padre de Keilee, Lucius no cambia nunca su pensamiento - se convierte en mortífago, eso lo dice todo.

¿Qué creéis que ponía en la carta para Keilee? Tal vez en futuros capítulos se descubra...

 **(*)** _Definición del Pensadero aportada por J.K. Rowling en la web Pottermore, traducida por mi._


	6. Confusión

_**Disclaimer**_ : _Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no existe ningún tipo de intención por mi parte de infringir copyright. Todo lo demás (trama, personajes originales) me pertenecen a mí. **IMPORTANTE** : en este capítulo hay varias escenas extraídas del tercer libro y modificadas por mi, por lo que no son 100% iguales aunque haya partes transcritas literalmente. _

¡Hola de nuevo!

Aquí otro capítulo. Como ya dije el otro día, estoy más inspirada que nunca, y no he podido parar de escribir en mis ratos libres. Y ha salido un capítulo de 4300 palabras (el más largo hasta ahora).

Y **Mrsmalfoy.722** , ¡mil gracias por tu review! No sabes cuánto agradezco que se valore mi esfuerzo al escribir, y tienes toda la razón sobre Draco: él nunca se enamoraría de la noche a la mañana, o al menos no si soy fiel a la personalidad del personaje creado por J.K. Rowling.

Como siempre, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo!

* * *

 _ **Septiembre 1993, Expreso de Hogwarts**_

–¡Cedric! – exclamó Keilee riéndose. Su novio había ido a buscarla a su compartimento para que se escaparan juntos un rato. ¡Llevaba sin verla todo el verano! – si alguien nos ve…

Cedric, que se encontraba dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, dejó su tarea para mirarla a los ojos.

–Oh, K – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco – preocúpate por eso cuando estemos en Hogwarts. Ahora que nadie puede regañarnos quiero aprovechar el tiempo perdido este verano.

Keilee rio, dándose por vencida. Cedric tenía razón, en cuanto llegaran a Hogwarts sería mucho más complicado darse muestras de cariño sin el miedo de que un profesor les regañara.

Sin embargo, Keilee estaba muy confusa. Sabía que quería a su novio, porque su piel vibraba cada vez que él le daba un beso. Y si no le quisiera no sentiría eso – lo sabía porque le ocurrió con aquel chico que conoció el verano anterior. Después de unos días dándose torpes besos, ella dejó de sentir las mariposas en su tripa cuando él la besaba; no era el caso con Cedric. Ella seguía notando esa cálida sensación en su tripa cada vez que los labios de su novio la rozaban.

La confusión de Keilee se debía a los ojos grises pertenecientes a un joven mago que estaba en Slytherin. Había vuelto a soñar tantas veces con sus ojos que llegó un momento en el que perdió la cuenta. Eso unido al descubrimiento que hizo durante el verano sobre la amistad entre sus padres hizo que la joven pensase de manera habitual en Draco Malfoy.

Había tomado la decisión de intentar llegar a conocerle, de llegar a conocer a la persona que sabía que existía detrás de esa fachada suya. Y eso la tenía nerviosa, ansiosa por cruzarse con él. Y estaba confusa porque casi estaba más ansiosa por volver a ver a Malfoy que por pasar tiempo con su novio. Y eso no estaba bien. Pero, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la sonrisa que Cedric le dirigía, decidió que no podía dejarse confundir por los nervios. Ella no podía sentir NADA por Draco Malfoy, ya estaba enamorada de su novio, ¿no?

 **oOoOoOo**

–¿Qué tal la sesión de besos con Diggory, tejona? – una voz hizo que girase su cabeza hacia la derecha. Cuando Cedric y ella corrieron por el tren en busca de un vagón tranquilo para poder encerrarse en el baño, no se fijaron en que era el vagón de las serpientes. Cedric se había ido unos minutos antes, pero debían de haberle visto.

–Parkinson – dijo Keilee, ignorándola – bonito colgante, ¿sabe Draco que se lo has regalado?

–¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – exclamó la joven Slytherin.

No era un secreto que Pansy Parkinson tenía un fuerte enamoramiento con Draco Malfoy, todo el colegio lo sabía desde primero. ¡Como para no saberlo! La joven serpiente morena le perseguía a todos lados y se pasaba el día hablando de lo guapo y maravilloso que era, besando el suelo que él pisaba.

–Bueno, no te enfades. Sólo preguntaba, cómo tiene su inicial…

–Pues no preguntes, tejona. Y no vuelvas a venir a darte el lote al vagón de Slytherin, no eres bienvenida – la miró con una mueca que era una mezcla de asco y superioridad, y añadió: – y no vuelvas a llamarle Draco. Es Malfoy para ti, Martín.

Keilee ignoró el comentario de Pansy y dándose media vuelta se marchó de vuelta al compartimento que compartía con sus amigas. No entendía por qué Parkinson se había dirigido a ella. En general, ella pasaba siempre desapercibida, e incluso después del escándalo que se formó el curso anterior cuando se hizo pública su relación con Cedric, la gente no le decía nada. Al fin y al cabo, aunque estuviera saliendo con uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio, la gente apreciaba tanto a Cedric Diggory que no querían ganarse su odio.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando, de pronto, el tren paró bruscamente haciendo que se tropezara y cayera en el interior de un compartimento. No le dio tiempo de mirar quién estaba dentro cuando las luces se apagaron y comenzó a hacer frío.

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahora? – dijo una voz adormilada que Keilee conocía de sobra.

En ese momento, Keilee se incorporó mientras se masajeaba el codo, que se había golpeado al caer. El compartimento estaba completamente vacío a excepción de una persona que parecía que había estado durmiendo hasta ese momento: Draco Malfoy.

–¿Y qué haces tú aquí? – añadió, aún con voz adormilada, mirándola brevemente – este es el vagón de Slytherin.

–Yo… eh… - no podía decirle a Malfoy que estaba allí porque había estado dándose el lote con su novio lejos de las miradas de sus amigas, ¡qué vergüenza!

De pronto, el tren se sacudió de nuevo, como si alguien hubiera subido al tren. Hacía mucho más frío a cada segundo que pasaba, y Keilee comenzó a sentirse muy triste de pronto.

–Hace frío… - apenas consiguió decir, temblando de frío y sin contestar aún a Malfoy.

Para su sorpresa, y por la cara de Malfoy también para la suya propia, él colocó su túnica de Slytherin, que unos minutos antes había usado como manta mientras dormía, sobre los hombros de Keilee. Y para aumentar la incredulidad que se apoderaba de la joven, Malfoy la ayudó a sentarse a su lado en el asiento del compartimento.

Keilee levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos plateados que llevaban colándose en sus sueños todo el verano. Draco la miraba confuso, sin entender su propio comportamiento. ¿Era esa la chica Hufflepuff que salía con Diggory? Se parecía muchísimo, tenía que ser ella.

Pasaron lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad sin ser capaces de despegar sus miradas; Draco sentado cerca de la ventana, con Keilee pegada a él y uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella. Ambos estaban confusos, sintiéndose increíblemente tristes de pronto, aferrándose el uno a los ojos del otro como si ese fuera su salvavidas para no romperse. Y, entonces, la luz volvió y el frío desapareció, sacándolos de su trance. El tren parecía estar poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

Keilee se levantó de un salto, dejando caer la túnica de Malfoy sobre el asiento antes de salir corriendo. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? La situación había sido tan surrealista que solo intentar entenderla le daba dolor de cabeza.

En su rápido camino de vuelta al vagón de Hufflepuff, chocó contra un hombre alto y delgado, que llevaba una túnica de aspecto viejo y muy remendado. No parecía ser muy mayor, pero aún así, su cara reflejaba cansancio y tenía algunas cicatrices que le hacían parecer mayor. Keilee podía jurar que había visto entre las fotos de su padre a un adolescente que se parecía muchísimo a ese hombre.

–Lo siento, señor – dijo Keilee rápidamente.

–No te preocupes, señorita… - dijo el hombre, ayudando a la joven a recobrar el equilibrio, esperando a que dijera su nombre.

–Keilee Martín, señor.

–No pasa nada, señorita Martín – el hombre se fijó entonces en el rostro de la chica. Era imposible. ¿Era ella…la hija de Gallagher? Tenía que serlo, era la viva imagen de su padre a excepción de por su pelo y ojos. Pero tenía la misma cara, incluso la misma mirada. ¡Albus le tenía que haber avisado de que la hija de Grogan Gallagher estaría en el colegio! ¿No vivían en España, con la familia de la mujer de Grogan? Si el convicto Sirius Black la encontraba, estaban en problemas. Sirius era el principal sospechoso de haber delatado la ubicación de la familia Potter, y por tanto, la Orden también le creía culpable de haber delatado ante Voldemort a otros muchos magos que colaboraban con la Orden – deberías ir a ponerte la túnica, acabo de hablar con el maquinista y dentro de poco llegaremos a Hogsmeade.

A Keilee le intrigó mucho aquel misterioso hombre, nunca le había visto en Hogwarts. Tal vez era parte del personal que trabajaba en el tren. Encogiéndose de hombros, corrió para llegar a su compartimento de una vez por todas para así cambiarse de ropa.

 _ **Septiembre 1993, Hogwarts**_

—¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente! —exclamó Pansy Parkinson, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡La culpa fue de Malfoy! —lo defendió Dean Thomas.

Crabbe y Goyle flexionaron los músculos amenazadoramente. Subieron los escalones de piedra hasta el desierto vestíbulo.

—¡Voy a ver si se encuentra bien! —dijo Pansy.

Ante todo el revuelo, Hannah, Susan y Keilee, que acababan de terminar de hacer un trabajo para el profesor Flitwick en la biblioteca, salieron para ver qué ocurría. Observaron como Hagrid llevaba a paso rápido a un chico que parecía tener el pelo rubio hasta la enfermería. Cuando escucharon los gritos lastimeros de Pansy Parkinson les quedó claro que el chico no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

Susan y Hannah pusieron los ojos en blanco y siguieron su camino de vuelta a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, pero Keilee estaba clavada en el sitio. ¿Estaría bien Malfoy? Le había parecido ver sangre, y Pansy estaba muy alterada… Keilee no entendía por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que le pudiese haber ocurrido a esa sucia serpiente, pero no podía evitar que esa preocupación inundase su cuerpo.

Había decidido no contarle el pequeño incidente del tren a sus amigas, pues después de confesar el año anterior que Draco Malfoy había captado su atención, estaba segura de que sacarían las cosas de contexto y exagerarían todo lo ocurrido. Y bastante confusa estaba ya, como para añadir las alocadas teorías de sus amigas.

 _ **Septiembre 1993, Clase de Pociones**_

Malfoy no volvió a las aulas hasta primera hora de la mañana del jueves, cuando los de Slytherin y los de Hufflepuff estaban en mitad de la clase de Pociones, que duraba dos horas. Entró con aire arrogante en la mazmorra, con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y cubierto de vendajes, comportándose, según le pareció a Keilee, como si fuera el heroico superviviente de una horrible batalla. Al parecer, un hipogrifo había atacado a Malfoy por no seguir las órdenes que dio Hagrid para acercarse al animal, por lo que realmente el único culpable de su herida era él mismo. Cuando Keilee supo que Malfoy se encontraba bien y dejó de preocuparse, pudo volver a sentir ese resentimiento que siempre sentía hacia su persona… ¡Él solito se había buscado que el hipogrifo le atacara!

—¿Qué tal, Draco? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, sonriendo como una tonta—. ¿Te duele mucho?

—Sí —dijo Malfoy, con gesto de hombre valiente. Pero Keilee vio que guiñaba un ojo a Crabbe y Goyle en el instante en que Pansy apartaba la vista.

—Siéntate —le dijo el profesor Snape amablemente.

Los alumnos de Hufflepuff se miraron frunciendo el entrecejo. Si hubieran sido ellos los que hubieran llegado tarde, Snape no los habría mandado sentarse, los habría castigado a quedarse después de clase. Pero Malfoy siempre se había librado de los castigos en las clases de Snape. Snape era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y generalmente favorecía a los suyos, en detrimento de los demás.

Aquel día elaboraban una nueva pócima: una solución para encoger.

Malfoy colocó su caldero al lado de Hannah y Susan, y frente a Keilee, para preparar los ingredientes en la misma mesa.

—Profesor —dijo Malfoy—, necesitaré ayuda para cortar las raíces de margarita, porque con el brazo así no puedo.

—Martín, córtaselas tú —ordenó Snape sin levantar la vista.

Keilee se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Por qué tenía que cortar ella las raíces de Malfoy?

—Yo puedo ayudar a Draco, profesor – dijo Pansy Parkinson, acercándose a la mesa de los Hufflepuff.

Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisita desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Ya has oído al profesor Snape, Pansy. La señorita Martín tiene que cortarme las raíces.

–Señorita Parkinson, vuelva a su caldero inmediatamente. A diferencia de usted, la señorita Martín puede permitirse perder algo de su tiempo en ayudar a Draco.

Pansy Parkinson miró con odio a Keilee. ¡Esa tejona no se contentaba con tener en sus redes a Diggory, que ahora tenía que ir detrás de su Draco! No sabía qué tenía de especial esa niña buena para llamar tanto la atención de los chicos, ¡si era una simplona de Hufflepuff!

Desde que el año anterior comenzó a salir con Diggory, Pansy comenzó a prestarle más atención a la chica. Más de una vez escuchó a Blaise Zabini molestar a Draco porque "una de las chicas más guapas de nuestro curso te dejó sin palabras y ahora sale con el más codiciado de todo el colegio". Obviamente Pansy había descubierto esa información espiando a Draco, pues sabía que Draco jamás toleraría que nadie en público le dijera algo como eso – aunque sí es cierto que ahora Zabini y Draco se habían distanciado un poco, ¿tendrían algo que ver esos comentarios?

A Pansy no le hacía nada de gracia ver como esa niña usaba la actitud de ir de mosquita muerta para ligarse a todos los chicos del colegio. Tenía que conseguir que Draco fuera su novio antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Porque Draco jamás saldría con alguien de otra casa y que no fuera sangre pura, ¿no?

—Señorita Martín – comenzó a hablar Malfoy de nuevo – necesito que me peles este higo seco —dijo con voz impregnada de risa maliciosa.

Keilee suspiró, rogando a su paciencia para que no se acabara. ¡Malfoy era tan insoportable algunas veces! Se aferró al recuerdo del momento que compartieron en el tren, pues era lo único que le hacía pensar que la actitud de Malfoy era pura fachada. Si había sido capaz de tener un gesto bonito con ella como lo fue el colocar su propia túnica sobre sus hombros para que no tuviera frío, el muchacho no podía ser tan malo como le hacía creer a todo el mundo.

–Si quieres te hacemos la poción entera – dijo Hannah Abbot usando un tono sarcástico.

–Oh, no – Malfoy contestó, poniendo cara de susto – no quiero suspender pociones, gracias.

Keilee aguantó la risa mientras preparaba tanto sus ingredientes como los de Malfoy. Ese año era la primera vez que juntaban a Slytherin con Hufflepuff para la clase de Pociones, y obviamente Malfoy no tenía idea de que Keilee era la mejor alumna de la clase. Pero a ella no le gustaba alardear, por lo que no dijo nada… aunque no decir nada no evitó que sus compañeros abrieran la boca.

–Creo que en todo caso tus calificaciones mejorarían, Malfoy – dijo Ernie Macmillan, que estaba en la mesa de al lado y había escuchado toda la conversación. Ernie, junto con Hannah, eran de los pocos que se atrevían a dirigirse a Malfoy sin miedo, pues debido al estatus de su sangre (ambos pertenecientes a los Sagrados Veintiocho) sabían que aquella serpiente no les haría nada. Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, no toleraba las faltas de respeto entre los miembros de los Sagrados Veintiocho, a no ser que fueras un Weasley, claro – Keil…

–No he debido de ser claro cuando he dicho que se trabaja en silencio, ¿o acaso necesita que le dé una poción para quitarse la cera de los oídos, señor Macmillan? – Snape habló, causando que todos dejaran de charlar con sus compañeros – señorita Martín, cuando termine con su poción ayude por favor a su compañero el señor Malfoy a preparar la suya.

Keilee asintió y siguió trabajando en silencio. Sus amigas tenían un molesto gesto de indignación pintado en sus caras, pero ella no podía hacer nada. El profesor le había ordenado que hiciera aquello, no tenía elección si no quería tener una mala nota por primera vez en su vida. Por suerte, Malfoy no volvió a abrir la boca en lo que quedaba de clase, y cuando el profesor Snape evaluó las pociones, dio 10 puntos a Hufflepuff por la poción de Keilee y otros 10 puntos a Slytherin por la poción de Malfoy, que realmente estaba hecha por Keilee también. ¡Qué injusto!

Keilee se fue a paso rápido junto con sus amigas, no sin antes dar a propósito un golpe en el brazo herido de Malfoy. Draco apretó los dientes por el dolor y se quedó mirando por donde se había marchado la "señorita Martín". No era tonto, sabía que esos 10 puntos habían sido totalmente desmerecidos, él se había dedicado a hablar con sus amigos toda la clase mientras ella preparaba dos pociones a la vez. ¡Dos pociones tan perfectas que Snape había decidido premiar con puntos! Eso rara vez ocurría con un profesor como Severus Snape.

–Vamos, Draco – dijo la voz aguda de Pansy sacándole de sus pensamientos – es la hora de comer, si te duele mucho el brazo puedo ayud…

–¿Cómo se llama? – Draco cortó a su amiga, que se quedó sin habla ante su pregunta. ¿Se refería a la chica Hufflepuff?

–Quién, ¿la tejona? – dijo Pansy con cara de asco. ¡No! Draco no podía interesarse por esa niña.

–¿Quién si no, Parkinson? – dijo Draco molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar. A veces pensaba que su amiga era un poco lenta – ¿Sabes su nombre o no?

–Es Keilee Martín – dijo Theodore Nott, viendo que Pansy se estaba poniendo roja de la rabia – los de Ravenclaw dicen que en primero y segundo era la favorita de Snape. Dicen que es demasiado inteligente y habilidosa para ser una Hufflepuff.

–Solo he preguntado su nombre, Nott. No me interesa su biografía – dijo Draco molesto. No quería que pensaran que esa chica le interesaba.

–Oh, cierto. Lo siento – dijo Nott poniendo los ojos en blanco. Conocía tan bien a Draco Malfoy que sus intentos de intimidación no funcionaban con él – bonito collar el que le has regalado a Pansy, por cierto – dijo haciendo que Malfoy le mirara primero con extrañeza, para luego mirar el cuello de su amiga – no sabía que estabais saliendo. ¡Felicidades!

Pansy se puso roja, esta vez, de vergüenza. ¡Maldito Nott!

–Quítate ese collar, Pansy – dijo Draco en un tono frío. ¿Qué problema tenía su amiga? –. Sabes que no voy a salir contigo, solo eres mi amiga. No me gustas de esa manera.

Draco se alejó de su amiga para irse al Gran Comedor, se moría de hambre. Sabía que ahora su orgullosa amiga estaría molesta con el durante unos días, así que no iba a tener a nadie que le diera de comer, por lo que quería llegar cuanto antes al Gran Comedor para que la gente no se diera cuenta de que el brazo no le dolía tanto y que podía cortar y aplastar cosas sin ningún problema.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, agradeciéndole a Merlín que Potter y compañía aun no hubieran bajado a comer. Mientras se servía la comida, escaneó el Gran Comedor, inconscientemente en búsqueda de la morena tejona. La vio sentada junto a su amiga Hannah Abbot y con Diggory a su otro lado, con un brazo sobre sus hombros, casi de la misma manera que él lo tenía aquel día en el tren… sacudiendo esos pensamientos, comenzó a comer, aunque no pudo evitar levantar la mirada cada pocos minutos para observar a la muchacha. Una de las veces su mirada se clavó en la de la chica Hufflepuff, y tal como le ocurrió en el tren aquel día, no consiguió despegar su mirada de la suya hasta que Crabbe se sentó de pronto delante de él, impidiendo que pudiese verla más.

 _ **Octubre 1993, Dormitorios de Hufflepuff**_

Keilee dejó de escribir sobre aquel pergamino, guardando su pluma y la tinta en su baúl, para después hechizar el pergamino de manera que sólo ella pudiera leerlo. ¡Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien leyera su diario!

Sabía que se podían malinterpretar las palabras allí escritas, pues, aunque no decía a quién pertenecían los ojos de los que hablaba, estaba claro quien era el dueño. Y, además, en su diario había escrito que era una historia de amor. Claro, ella lo había escrito pensando en el amor fraternal, el amor que surge de una amistad, no en el amor en plan romántico. Pero si alguien leía ese pergamino no iba a saberlo, y por ello prefería encantarlo.

Se había dado cuenta que era mejor no contar a sus amigas sobre sus sentimientos por Malfoy, pues ellas no tenían muy buena opinión de él (no es que él ayudara a mejorar esa opinión, tampoco) y decidió que la mejor manera de desahogarse y dejar de confundir sus sentimientos era escribiéndolos.

Bostezando, Keilee se metió en la cama y se tapó con las mantas. Apenas iba a poder dormir 6 horas antes de levantarse para desayunar e ir a clase de Pociones. Por suerte Malfoy ya se había recuperado del todo y ella ya no tenía que ayudarle más a preparar las pociones.

 _ **Noviembre 1993, Visita a Hogsmeade**_

Keilee, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Justin y Zach estaban sentados en las Tres Escobas, disfrutando de la deliciosa Cerveza de Mantequilla. Con aquella, ya iban 4 visitas a Hogsmeade desde que comenzó el curso.

–En realidad me da pena Harry – dijo Justin al ver como entraban en el local Ron y Hermione – no es culpa suya que sus tíos no quieran firmarle la autorización para venir a Hogwarts.

–Es cierto – añadió Ernie – he oído que McGonagall tampoco quiere firmarla.

–Hola, chicos – Hermione saludó, con una sonrisa incómoda. Parecía nerviosa por estar sola con Ron - ¿os importa si nos sentamos con vosotros? No hay más huecos libres.

El grupo de jóvenes Hufflepuff miró a su alrededor y comprobó que efectivamente, no había ni una mesa libre. Se llevaban bien con los Gryffindor, por lo que hicieron hueco en el banco para que se sentaran.

–Estábamos hablando de lo injusto que es que Potter no pueda venir – dijo Susan, tras dar un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla – ¿no hay manera de que le den autorización?

–No, sus tíos son unos estúp…

–Ronald – le regañó Hermione – los tíos de Harry se enfadaron con él y no quisieron firmar su autorización. McGonagall no puede firmar su autorización porque las normas dicen que solo un familiar o tutor puede firmarlo.

–Vaya putada – dijo Zacharías – ya me jodería.

Todos los ojos de la mesa se clavaron en Zacharías Smith, molestos. Ese chico no sabía mantenerse callado.

–Hey – dijo Keilee, de pronto - ¿y si le llevamos algo hoy? Un recuerdo de Hogsmeade, para que se anime un poco.

–¿No crees que le molestará? – dijo Hannah – quiero decir, el pobre no puede venir y nosotros le llevamos algo, ¿no va a ser como restregarle en la cara que nosotros sí que podemos y él no?

–Lo dudo – dijo Hermione – Harry nunca se molestaría por algo como eso. Es cierto que después de la primera visita estuvo algo molesto, pero el resto de veces ya no.

–¡Cierto! Yo creo que le fliparía que le lleváramos algo de Honeydukes. A nosotros siempre se nos olvida comprarle algo – añadió Ron.

De esa manera, tras pasar un par de horas más dentro de las Tres Escobas, aquel pequeño grupo formado por Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se dirigió a Honeydukes para comprar entre todos una cesta llena de productos de la tienda.

–¡K! – la voz de Cedric llamó su atención. El joven se encontraba con algunos de sus amigos de quinto curso en el interior de la tienda. Keilee miró a sus amigos, como pidiendo permiso para ir con él. Hannah le guiñó un ojo y así, la joven se acercó a su novio – qué bien que te encuentro. Estaba pensando en ir a buscarte para invitarte a una Cerveza de Mantequilla.

–Hola chicos – saludó Keilee al llegar junto a su novio y sus amigos – acabo de tomarme un par, pero si quieres podemos dar una vuelta – dijo sonriendo.

–Oh, genial – respondió Cedric – ¡os veo luego, chicos!

Cedric y Keilee salieron de Honeydukes después de que Keilee le entregara unas monedas a Hannah para que pagara su parte del regalo para Harry. Cedric agarró la mano de su novia y comenzaron a caminar por la avenida principal de Hogsmeade.

–He estado pensando – comenzó a hablar Cedric – que el año pasado no pudimos tener una cita en condiciones. Este año ya puedes venir a Hogsmeade los fines de semana, asi que… ¿qué te parece una cita para cenar el próximo viernes?

–¿Para cenar? – preguntó Keilee, incrédula – Cedric, soy una alumna de tercero. No puedo estar aquí hasta más tarde de las 6 de la tarde.

–Lo sé – dijo él – pero soy uno de los prefectos de nuestra casa, y puede que ya haya hablado con Dumbledore y la profesora Sprout para pedir permiso. Debo reconocer que me ha costado convencerles, sobre todo con la amenaza de Sirius Black; pero bajo la condición de que el profesor Lupin nos vigile, me han dado permiso.

–¿Es en serio? – Keilee sonrió ampliamente, ¡por fin iba a hacer algo más que esconderse en los pasillos para besarse con su novio! - ¡Eso es genial, Cedric! Aunque será un poco incómodo cenar sabiendo que un profesor nos está mirando.

–Y no te olvides del resto de alumnos que seguirán en Hogsmeade – bromeó Cedric – estoy seguro de que mis amigos disfrutarán mucho del espectáculo.

Keilee y Cedric siguieron bromeando mientras paseaban por Hogsmeade. De vez en cuando paraban para darse algún beso, cariñosos y ajenos a las miradas con una mezcla de envidia y admiración por parte de casi todas las chicas, que deseaban estar en el lugar de la joven tejona, y al mismo tiempo pensaban que eran la pareja más bonita que habían visto nunca. También algún muchacho deseaba estar en el lugar de Diggory, pues, aunque Keilee aún tenía aspecto aniñado, comenzaba a llamar la atención de los chicos, al igual que otras muchas de sus compañeras. Al fin y al cabo, todos estaban entrando en una etapa de la adolescencia en la que el romanticismo estaba presente en todo momento, y de pronto, todos tenían interés amoroso por el sexo opuesto.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Hasta aquí el sexto capitulo. Como mañana tengo clase de nuevo, no sé si podré actualizar antes del próximo fin de semana.

De momento no quiero romper la pareja de Keilee y Cedric, aunque ya empiezan a surgir dudas dentro de ella.


	7. Cosas de chicas

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no existe ningún tipo de intención por mi parte de infringir copyright. Todo lo demás (trama, personajes originales) me pertenecen a mí.

¡Hola de nuevo!

Esta semana no he podido meterme ni un solo día para actualizar, la universidad me tiene hasta arriba. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Y tengo mucho material para subir... el capítulo de hoy no es muy largo (2300 palabras aproximadamente), ¡pero el próximo es de más de 3000 palabras!

Ayer fui al preestreno / premiere de Animales Fantásticos en Madrid y vi a Eddie Redmayne y Callum Turner EN PERSONA presentando la película. No voy a decir nada de la pelicula porque nos pidieron que "guardemos los secretos" #KeepTheSecrets . Solo digo que vuestro cerebro va a explotar cuando veáis la película. J.K. Rowling es una genia.

As always, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo.

* * *

 _ **Finales de Noviembre 1992, Gran Comedor**_

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts habían sido llevados por los prefectos al Gran Comedor para dormir debido al incidente ocurrido con el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, que daba entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Como la pintura de la mujer aseguraba que Sirius Black era el responsable, el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore había ordenado a todos los alumnos abandonar sus dormitorios para que los profesores pudieran pasar la noche inspeccionando el castillo en busca de Black. Habían dejado a los Premios Anuales encargados de vigilar el Gran Comedor mientras todos los alumnos dormían.

Había una gran conmoción entre los estudiantes, que estaban muertos de miedo ante la posibilidad de que, o bien el Grim o bien Sirius Black, pudieran estar dentro del castillo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones les aterrorizaba.

Keilee se encontraba agradecida de que les hubieran mandado dormir a todos juntos en el Gran Comedor, pues eso le permitía dormir junto a Cedric. Se sentía segura estando rodeada por uno de sus brazos mientras dormían. Sin embargo, por mucho que le relajara escuchar la suave respiración de su novio, no lograba dormir.

Se dio la vuelta, con cuidado de no despertar al muy dormido Cedric, que ni siquiera se inmutó – aunque al notar movimiento volvió a colocar su brazo sobre la cadera de Keilee.

–¿Tu novio ronca demasiado como para que te puedas dormir, tejona? – una voz cerca de ella hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Se encontró con dos ojos que parecían plata líquida mirándola fijamente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – fue su única respuesta, ignorando el comentario burlón de Malfoy, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

–Bueno, resulta que todos los estudiantes teníamos que venir a dormir al Gran Comedor – contestó en un susurro – pero créeme, es el último lugar en el que me gustaría estar. Rodeado de tanta sangr..

Keilee no esperó a que terminara la frase cuando su pie voló para darle una buena patada en la espinilla, pues él estaba tumbado lo suficientemente cerca como para que le alcanzara.

–¿Qué te crees que haces? – siseó él, agarrándose la pierna mientras su rostro se endurecía – ¿Cómo te atreves?

–Creo recordar que ya te dije una vez que era rastrero usar esa palabra – si Draco Malfoy tenía alguna duda de que esa chica fuera la misma del curso pasado, en ese momento le quedó claro.

–Sí, lo recuerdo – contestó el sorprendentemente calmado – me ridiculizaste delante de Zabini.

–Oh, ¿y no me odias? A los Weasleys les odias por mucho menos que esa tontería – contestó ella, extrañada. Le sorprendía que Draco se acordara de ella y de esa discusión, y también le sorprendía que no la tratara como trataba a otros muchos que ni siquiera se enfrentaban a él.

–Es diferente – dijo él, simple –. Además, si no recuerdo mal, te la devolví.

–¿Qué? – dijo Keilee, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Crees que por decirme que Cedric era mi novio me molestaste? Por si no lo sabías, Cedric era y es mi novio – dijo en un susurro tan bajo que le sorprendió que Malfoy lo escuchara. No quería que Cedric se despertara.

–Oh, venga ya, tejona – dijo Malfoy poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por primera vez, le dio la sensación de que al decir "tejona" no usaba un tono despectivo – sé perfectamente que no erais novios. De hecho, creo que ahora me debes un favor… si no fuera porque te hice pensar en él de esa manera, no estarías saliendo con él. No tenías ni idea de que le gustabas, y lo sabes – siguió hablando, y al ver que ella se había quedado sin palabras, añadió – sólo para que lo sepas: si un chico pierde dos horas buscándote para decirte una tontería, es porque le interesas.

Keilee no contestó, simplemente le miró de nuevo a los ojos, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Ya era la tercera vez que le pasaba aquello con Malfoy: la primera vez a inicios de curso, en el tren; la segunda, aquel día en el Gran Comedor después de la clase de Pociones; y la tercera, ahora.

Sabía que a no ser que él apartase la mirada, ella no iba a ser capaz de dejar de mirar esos ojos. A Draco le pasaba lo mismo, y no entendía nada. Para empezar, ni siquiera entendía por qué se había tumbado a su lado deliberadamente, y menos aún, por qué se había puesto a hablar con ella al ver que estaba tan despierta como él.

–¿Tienes miedo? – susurró de pronto ella. Al ver la confusión en sus ojos, añadió – de que ocurra algo malo, ¿tienes miedo?

–Si mis padres pensaran que me puede pasar algo malo ya estaría de vuelta en casa – dijo él, sin llegar a responder la pregunta. Su padre le había dejado claro que no le ocurriría nada en Hogwarts porque a quien Sirius Black buscaba era a Potter; sin embargo, no podía contar nada. Podía meter en problemas a su padre.

–Eso no responde mi pregunta – sonrió ella al darse cuenta de cómo el rubio había evitado su pregunta –, todos los padres saben que no hay monstruos en el armario y eso no evita que tengamos miedo de que salga uno en mitad de la noche.

Draco entendió lo que ella quería decir, pero nunca había vivido esa situación. Dentro de su casa, la educación que había recibido antes de acudir a Hogwarts había llegado a ser algo fuera de los límites en algunas ocasiones. Su padre le hizo dormir con un armario que contenía un Boggart (él sí que tenía monstruos dentro del armario) hasta que dejó de ir corriendo en mitad de la noche a su habitación por las pesadillas. Había aprendido a no exteriorizar sus miedos más profundos, y con ello, a no exteriorizar tampoco sus emociones. Por lo que, si sus padres decían que no había peligro, él no se permitía el lujo de mostrar miedo a que realmente sí que pudiera haber algún peligro. Había llegado hasta tal punto, que Draco ya no sabía identificar con claridad las emociones, y menos aún ponerle nombre.

–¿Acaso tú tienes miedo, tejona? – se burló Draco con una sonrisita de superioridad, evitando de nuevo responder a su pregunta. No le gustaba pensar en sus sentimientos.

–Sí – la sinceridad de Keilee le borró la sonrisa casi por completo –, y creo que tú también lo tienes.

Draco no contestó más a la chica, y su rostro se tornó frio y serio, pero no dejó de mirar sus ojos oscuros.

–¿Draco? – susurró ella, sacándole del trance en el que había entrado al mirar sus ojos – No pasa nada por tener miedo. Todo el mundo le teme a algo.

Tras esas palabras, se quedaron de nuevo con la vista fija en el otro, perdiéndose ella en la plata líquida de los ojos de él, y él en la oscuridad calmante de los ojos de ella, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

 _ **Diciembre 1992, Sala Común de Hufflepuff**_

–¿Os habéis enterado? – Hannah Abbot entró corriendo en la sala común de Hufflepuff y se encontró con Susan mirando con pena a Keilee mientras esta última se aferraba con fuerza a un cojín, tumbada de lado en posición fetal sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea. – ¿Qué ocurre?

–A Keilee le ha venido la regla y se niega a ir a enfermería a por una poción para el dolor – contestó Susan Bones.

Hannah entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando su amiga, a ella le había pasado durante el verano y fue horrible.

–Creo que yo tengo un poco en la habitación, voy a mirar y ahora la traigo.

Hannah volvió unos segundos después con un frasquito en la mano que le entregó a Keilee.

–¿Mejor? La poción hace efecto bastante rápido – dijo Hannah, acariciando el pelo de su amiga.

–Mucho mejor, gracias – contestó Keilee incorporándose en el sillón para dejar hueco a Hannah – vaya asco. ¿Qué me está pasando? Tengo ganas de llorar sin motivo, y antes he gritado a Granger sin que me hiciera nada malo…

–Mi madre dice que suele pasar – dijo Hannah – cuando me vino en verano, me enfadaba por todo y les contestaba fatal. Me contó que nos volvemos muy sensibles a todo y que es algo normal – se encogió de hombros.

–Vaya asco – repitió Keilee, suspirando – ¿qué era lo que decías cuando has llegado?

–¡Oh, sí! – dijo Hannah, recordando por qué había ido corriendo a ver a sus amigas - ¿Recordáis que Hagrid ha faltado unos días porque el padre de Malfoy le denunció por el incidente con el hipogrifo? – sus amigas asintieron, instándola a que continuara hablando – bien, pues esta mañana ha estado con Harry, Ron y Hermione, y hace un rato les han oído hablando y resulta que no van a echar a Hagrid – dijo Hannah, viendo que el rostro de sus amigas se iluminaba. En Hufflepuff tenían mucho aprecio por Hagrid – pero ahora también van a juzgar a Buckbeak.

Susan y Keilee ahogaron un grito, tapándose la boca. ¿Iban a juzgar a Buckbeak, el precioso hipogrifo de Hagrid, por culpa del irresponsable de Malfoy? ¡Era un animal, por el amor de Merlín!

–Tendrían que condenar a muerte a Draco Malfoy – dijo entre dientes Keilee, muy enfadada de pronto. ¡Ese maldito! Por su culpa iban a juzgar a un pobre animal inocente que no podía defenderse a sí mismo ante un juzgado, ¿no le daba vergüenza?

–Keilee – dijo Susan, abriendo mucho los ojos – eso es un poco extremista, ¿no?

–Sí, Keilee – dijo Hannah – yo también detesto a Malfoy, pero creo que tampoco tiene tanta culpa. Todo el mundo sabe que su padre detesta a Hagrid, y Dumbledore no iba a permitir que le expulsaran por algo tan estúpido como eso. Ha ido a por Buckbeak porque no podía hundir a Hagrid teniendo a Dumbledore de su lado.

–Lo sé – suspiró Keilee – no sé por qué he dicho esto. Ya os he contado que no sé qué me pasa, ni siquiera soy capaz de conv… – se calló antes de terminar la frase. ¡Casi confesaba que era animaga! Desde que le bajó el periodo apenas dos días antes, no había sido capaz de transformarse – Ni siquiera soy capaz de controlar lo que pienso – improvisó.

–Bueno, ya te he dicho que es normal. Pero solo dura unos días, no te preocupes. Dentro de nada volverás a ser la de siempre.

 _ **15 de Diciembre de 1993, baños de Hufflepuff**_

Tras cerrar todas las ventanas y la puerta del baño con el seguro, Keilee abrió el grifo de la bañera. Hacía unas noches había salido a correr por el bosque transformada en lobo y notó su cuerpo diferente. Había esperado hasta este día para encerrarse en los baños y poder transformarse sin ser vista: sabía que todas las chicas de Hufflepuff se duchaban los Jueves por la mañana, por lo que había esperado al Jueves por la noche a que todos estuvieran dormidos para hacerlo.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua llenase la bañera, se colocó delante del espejo y se concentró en transformarse. En menos de cinco segundos, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la de un lobezno ártico. ¿Seguía siendo un lobezno? Keilee se extrañó. Cuando se transformó el otro día tuvo la sensación de que era más grande y pensaba que se había convertido en un lobo adulto, sin embargo, el animal que se reflejaba en el espejo seguía siendo un lobezno. Parecía que su tamaño había aumentado algo, era más alto y un poco más largo, pero seguía siendo un cachorro.

¿Tal vez debería hablar con McGonagall? Si tenía que elegir entre confesar a su madre que no le había obedecido cuando le dijo que nada de transformarse, y contárselo a McGonagall, definitivamente prefería a McGonagall – su madre podía llegar a dar mucho más miedo que la profesora de Transformaciones cuando se enfadaba. Sin embargo, debía buscar una buena excusa para plantearle su problema sin confesarle que se había estado escapando del colegio por las noches (algo que estaba prohibido incluso antes de la amenaza del Grim y Sirius Black). No lo sabía, pero estaba bastante segura de que los profesores del colegio sabían perfectamente que ella era una animaga.

Volvió a transformarse en humana y se metió dentro de la bañera, relajándose y disfrutando del agua caliente. Cerró los ojos, suspirando. Logró dejar la mente en blanco hasta que un par de ojos plateados eran lo único que estaba en su cabeza.

Desde aquella extraña noche en el Gran Comedor, cada vez que algo le alteraba demasiado, pensaba en sus ojos y se relajaba. Se sentía mal, como si estuviera traicionando a alguien, como si se estuviera aliando con el enemigo.

Después de la extraña conversación que tuvieron aquella noche, no habían vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera a mirarse. Keilee terminó pensando que lo había soñado porque, al fin y al cabo, Draco Malfoy había sido su versión más amable con ella esa noche, y Draco Malfoy no era amable prácticamente ni con sus amigos. Además, para cuando se despertó al día siguiente, casi todo el mundo ya había abandonado el Gran Comedor y no había ni rastro del rubio por ningún lado.

Intentando dejar a un lado los pensamientos sobre Draco Malfoy, hizo un repaso mental de lo ocurrido los últimos días. Aunque las probabilidades de ganar la Copa de Quidditch ese año habían aumentado cuando Oliver Woods rechazó la oferta de Cedric, que se había convertido en capitán del equipo, de repetir el partido puesto que no consideraban justo haber ganado a costa de que Harry Potter hubiera sido atacado por los dementores, habían perdido parte de sus esperanzas tras perder esa semana el partido contra Ravenclaw. Ahora Gryffindor entraba de nuevo a jugar y optar por ganar la copa, y ahora que optaran a la copa dependía de si el partido entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw ganaba Ravenclaw. Si ganaba Slytherin, estaban fuera. Y Keilee odiaba ser negativa, pero sabía que por muy buena que fuera Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Slytherin era capaz de ganar sin necesidad de coger la Snitch.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo.

Hace referencias a la segunda página del diario, que se encuentra en el tercer capítulo, por si queréis refrescaros la memoria.


	8. Deuda pagada

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no existe ningún tipo de intención por mi parte de infringir copyright. Todo lo demás (trama, personajes originales) me pertenecen a mí.

¡Hola, hola!

Aquí otro capítulo más, y puede (aún no estoy segura) que suba otro más esta noche. Este es algo más largo que el de ayer, tiene aproximadamente 3500 palabras.

Quiero dar mil gracias a todxs lxs que leéis la historia, porque he visto que las lecturas han aumentado MUCHISIMO. Ha sido una gran sorpresa, y de verdad que me parece alucinante que tanta gente esté leyéndome. En especial quiero agradecer a **Chrysos-hime** , que no sólo ha leído todos los capítulos sino que además ha dedicado parte de su tiempo a dejar un precioso review. ¡De verdad que no os hacéis una idea de lo mucho que significa para alguien que escribe que valoren su trabajo!

Espero que lo disfrutéis, como siempre, casi tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

PD: quiero pedir disculpas por adelantado, porque este capítulo y el anterior son un poco confusos en general, pero en el próximo todo se va a aclarar.

* * *

 _ **Febrero 1994, Despacho del Profesor Lupin**_

–Profesor, ¿me ha llamado? – Keilee se asomó por la puerta del despacho de su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Había resultado ser aquel señor con el que se había chocado en el tren a inicios de curso.

–Oh, sí. Pase, por favor, señorita Martín – dijo su profesor soltando unos papeles que estaba leyendo. –. Supongo que te preguntas por qué te he llamado, ¿cierto?

Keilee asintió, sentándose en la silla que su profesor señaló.

–El otro día tuve una interesante conversación con Peeves – dijo mirándola a los ojos – que aseguraba que sabía quién había dejado entrar a Sirius Black en el colegio.

–Pero profesor, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – dijo Keilee sin entender – Oh… ¿Peeves le dijo que fui yo?

Su profesor rodeó la mesa hasta estar delante de ella, y se sentó en el borde, apoyando las manos a los lados.

–No, no me dijo que usted fuera la culpable. Me dijo que el perro blanco de un alumno de Ravenclaw salía muy a menudo a medianoche por el pasadizo secreto – Keilee intentó que su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción –. ¿Sabes lo curioso, Keilee? Que cuando le pedí a Filch la lista de mascotas de todas las casas, descubrí que ningún alumno tiene un perro blanco.

–Profesor, sigo sin entend…

–Keilee, sé quién era tu padre – la cortó el profesor, levantando las cejas – me ayudó mucho cuando yo era un torpe alumno de primero en este colegio.

–¿Qu… qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto?

–Bueno, Keilee. No mucha gente lo sabe, pero yo sí; tu padre era un animago, y sé bien que tu madre también lo es – al ver que la joven se ponía pálida, sonrió amablemente –. Le pedí a Dumbledore tu expediente, y debo decir que estoy impresionado. ¡Te convertiste en animaga con 9 años!

–Yo… profesor, ¡no puede contarlo! Mi madre dice que aquí es peligroso…

–No voy a contarlo. Si Dumbledore no me lo había dicho, sé que es por un buen motivo y no soy quién para cuestionarlo – dijo, aliviando los miedos de la adolescente –. Sin embargo, Keilee, me temo que tienes muchas cosas que explicarme si no quieres que traslademos esta conversación al despacho del director – Keilee miró al suelo mientras arrugaba el borde de la falda de su uniforme, nerviosa –. Necesito que me expliques por qué has estado saliendo a hurtadillas por las noches.

–Profesor, ¡le juro que no tengo nada que ver con Sirius Black! – dijo ella, nerviosa – Yo solo salgo a veces a correr por el bosque para desahogarme, ¡pero no tengo nada que ver con él! Tiene que creerme…

–Te creo, pero me temo que a partir de ahora se van a acabar tus excursiones nocturnas – dijo, muy serio –. Keilee, ¿eres consciente de que no solo te ponías en peligro a ti cada vez que salías, sino que también ponías en peligro a todo el colegio?

–Lo sé, y lo siento, profesor. Hace más de un mes que ya no salgo. Espero no haber causado problemas profesor, pero hay algo más que debo contarle. Sé que tendría que haber contado esto hace un tiempo, pero me daba vergüenza y no sabía cómo decirlo y…

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

–Verá, creo que alguien me vio, profesor.

–¿Crees?

–Estaba muy nerviosa y no me di cuenta hasta que estaba de vuelta en la Sala Común.

–Keilee, necesito que te expliques mejor – dijo el profesor Lupin, frunciendo el ceño.

–Bueno, verá… - Keilee volvió a mirar al suelo – hace un par de meses, esto, mhh… - arrugó la nariz, buscando una manera de contarlo – bueno, pues que tuve la menstruación por primera vez – dijo poniéndose tan roja como el tomate –, y no era capaz de transformarme. Fue como si estuviera bloqueada – su profesor asintió, instándola a continuar hablando –. Cuando terminó, salí para intentar transformarme de nuevo y correr un rato.

–¿Qué pasó, Keilee?

–Bueno, me transformé. Pero sentía mi cuerpo animal más grande que antes, y me asusté y corrí de vuelta al castillo sin preocuparme por tener cuidado de no ser vista. Y cuando ya estaba en la habitación y me pude calmar, no podía quitarme de encima la sensación de que algo me había estado observando.

–Bueno, no hemos tenido más incidentes con Black por lo que dudo que fuera él si han pasado ya dos meses y no ha intentado nada. Probablemente fuera un dementor – dijo su profesor, aunque en su interior dudaba aquello.

–Profesor, ¿sabe usted por qué no podía transformarme?

–Hay muy poca información sobre animagos tan jóvenes como tú, Keilee. De hecho, si mis fuentes son correctas, en España os enseñan al cumplir catorce años, ¿cierto? – dijo su profesor cruzándose de brazos, a lo que la joven bruja asintió – ¿Te has vuelto a transformar?

–Sí, profesor. Una vez al mes me encierro en los baños para transformarme y comprobar que sigo siendo capaz.

–¿Has crecido en tamaño?

–Muy poco… tal vez un par de centímetros, pero sigo teniendo el aspecto de un lobezno.

–¿Lobezno? – dijo Lupin, asombrado – supongo que Peeves creyó que eras un cachorro de perro. Me temo que no puedo ayudarte mucho, Keilee. Sigue comprobando los cambios, pero sé cuidadosa. Hablaré con McGonagall para que me facilite información sobre los animagos. Recuerda que nada de excursiones nocturnas, ¿de acuerdo?

Keilee asintió y se levantó para salir del despacho de su profesor. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, se giró.

–¿Profesor Lupin? – su profesor la miró – Antes ha dicho que conoció a mi padre. ¿Cómo era él?

–Una persona con un corazón demasiado honesto, señorita Gallagher – su profesor sonrió al decir el apellido de su padre –. Tu padre fue uno de los pocos que me ofrecieron una mano cuando el mundo me dio la espalda. Me recuerdas mucho a él, Keilee. Siempre ves lo bueno incluso en las almas más oscuras y dañadas, y eso es un don que pocas personas poseen.

 _ **Marzo 1994, Partido Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw**_

Slytherin derrotó a Ravenclaw y aunque Ravenclaw seguía el primero en la liga, la puntuación total de Slytherin superaba a Hufflepuff, por lo que se habían quedado fuera. Gryffindor tenía ahora la oportunidad de quedar segundo en la liga si ganaba a Ravenclaw, en cuyo caso se enfrentaría a Slytherin en el partido final, eliminando a Ravenclaw. Si ganaba Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor se enfrentarían y el ganador volvería a jugar contra Ravenclaw.

Fuera cual fuera el resultado del partido, Hufflepuff se había convertido en un mero espectador. Tal vez fuera porque sentían que no fue justa la manera en que ganaron a Gryffindor, pero prácticamente toda la grada de Hufflepuff animaba a los leones. Hubo un momento del partido en el que Cho Chang gritó señalando las gradas de Slytherin, ¡había cuatro dementores! Rápidamente Harry sacó la varita y conjuró un patronus, dejando impresionados y en silencio a todo el mundo en el partido. Tras un breve descanso, el partido continuó y Gryffindor ganó cuando Harry logró atrapar la Snitch.

Más tarde todo el colegio ya sabía que no habían sido dementores, sino Malfoy y sus secuaces, junto a Marcus Flint, intentando sabotear el partido para que Gryffindor perdiera. La profesora McGonagall le restó 50 puntos a Slytherin y les castigó durante un mes. ¡Un mes! Se lo tenían merecido.

–¿Crees que nos dejarán acompañar a los de Gryffindor a su Sala Común para celebrar su victoria? – preguntó Susan Bones a Cedric mientras cenaban.

–¿Quieres ir a celebrar con ellos? – dijo Cedric, curioso – normalmente no se permite la entrada de gente de otras casas a las Salas Comunes, pero supongo que puedo hablar con Sprout.

–¿Por qué tantas ganas de ir a celebrar con Gryffindor? – preguntó Hannah levantando una ceja hacia su amiga. Susan se puso rojísima, y Keilee y Hannah se miraron sonriendo. Tenían que descubrir quién le gustaba a su amiga. Entonces, Susan miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con expresión soñadora y sus amigas lo entendieron todo: Susan estaba prendada de Oliver Wood, el capitán de Gryffindor.

–¿Te gusta Wood? – dijo Keilee, emocionada.

–¡Shhh! – Susan la mandó callar – no quiero que nadie se entere.

–Susan – dijo Hannah, aguantando la risa – Wood no te va a dar ni la hora. ¡Está en séptimo!

–¿Y qué? – respondió Susan molesta – Mira a Keilee, ella está con Cedric que va dos cursos por delante. Él tiene 16 y ella 13.

Keilee trató de que su sonrisa no callera. En dos días era su cumpleaños, y hacía un tiempo que notaba que la relación con Cedric iba cuesta abajo.

–¡Hey! Voy a cumplir catorce. Eso son solo dos años de diferencia, ¡lo tuyo son cuatro!

–Susan – habló Cedric de pronto –, acaban de decirme que no se permitirá ninguna fiesta hoy debido a lo tarde que es. ¡Lo siento! – dijo torciendo el gesto – Te veo luego, K – añadió tras levantarse, y se alejó con sus amigos fuera del Gran Comedor.

Sus amigas se dieron cuenta de la fría despedida entre Keilee y Diggory, y decidieron arrastrarla hasta la Sala Común para hablar con ella. Una vez llegaron a su habitación, comenzaron el interrogatorio.

–¿Qué ocurre entre Cedric Diggory y tú, Keilee Martín?

–¿Cómo que qué ocurre? – Keilee intentó hacerse la loca, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. Sus amigas la miraron con el ceño fruncido. – Está bien – comenzó a hablar – desde hace un par de semanas no estamos bien. Nos vemos poco, y él dice que es porque se está preparando los TIMO, pero el otro día le vi salir de la biblioteca con Cho Chang… y ella no está ni siquiera en su mismo curso. Además, no es como si Cedric necesitara ayuda en ninguna asignatura…

–¿Crees que te está engañando? – dijo Susan, incrédula.

–¡No! – se apresuró a decir – Pero creo que lo nuestro se está apagando. Él no deja de tener casi tres años más que yo, y creo que a veces piensa que soy muy infantil. No me extrañaría que esté perdiendo el interés, y menos si chicas como Cho van detrás de él.

–¡Oh, venga ya! – exclamó Hannah – Cho no es para tanto. Además, he oído que también va detrás de Potter. Mira, si tienes tantas dudas, habla con él.

–Creo que me va a dejar. – dijo en un susurro, notando como sus ojos se aguaban – Antes de despedirse me ha dado una nota diciendo que teníamos que hablar.

–Oh, mierda – dijo Susan –. He visto suficientes pelis románticas Muggles como para saber lo que eso significa.

–¿Pelis? – preguntó Keilee, que no había oído ese término nunca.

–¡Sí! Son unas grabaciones en vídeo que se ven en las televisiones. ¿No dijiste que tenías una televisión en casa?

–¡No cambiemos de tema! – intervino Hannah llamando la atención de sus amigas – Mira, si Cedric te deja, peor para él. Ya se arrepentirá, te lo aseguro.

 _ **Mayo 1994, patio exterior de Hogwarts**_.

Malfoy, se encontraba acechando junto con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de unos menhires monolíticos, con sus binoculares en la mano, para espiar a Hagrid, que se encontraba en el huerto de calabazas, arrojando hurones muertos a Buckbeak. Hagrid se estaba secando las lágrimas mientras entraba dentro de su cabaña.

–¿Habéis visto como llora ese patético intento de gigante? Va a ser genial – comenzó a decir Draco obteniendo la risa de sus amigos - ¿No te lo dije, Goyle? Mi padre me dará la cabeza de Buckbeak… La donaré para la sala común de Gryffindor, ¡ya verás qué risa!

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Susan y Keilee iban de camino a casa de Hagrid para despedirse de Buckbeak cuando se encontraron con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

–Ah, ¡mira quién viene! – dijo Goyle.

–¿Vais al espectáculo? – añadió Malfoy, más sonriente que nunca.

Con horror, todos vieron como Hermione se acercaba con paso decidido hacia Malfoy.

–¡Tú! – comenzó a gritar – Asquerosa, sucia y falsa cucaracha – terminó de decir sacando su varita y poniéndola en el cuello de Malfoy. Él se echó hacia atrás con una expresión de horror deformando su rostro, y Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer, para después salir corriendo y dejar a Malfoy solo.

–¡Hermione, no! – gritó Ron – No merece la pena.

Hermione se quedó quieta, sin mover la varita, durante varios segundos. Comenzó a bajarla y parecía que iba a darse la vuelta para ignorarle cuando de pronto, se giró y le atestó tal puñetazo que su nariz comenzó a sangrar al instante y su cabeza chocó contra la gran roca en la que había estado escondiéndose. Malfoy se dejó caer hasta caer al suelo, claramente aturdido.

–Chicos, hay que llevar a Malfoy a la enfermería – dijo Susan Bones, mirando como la nariz del Slytherin no dejaba de sangrar.

–¡Yo no pienso hacerlo! – dijo Ron, mirando con desagrado a Malfoy. – Has estado alucinante, Hermione.

–Está bien – dijo Keilee –, ¿por qué no vais vosotros con Hagrid? Nosotras nos encargamos. Estoy segura de que Hagrid prefiere que vosotros estéis a su lado ahora – tras decir eso, Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a bajar el camino de piedra hasta la casa de Hagrid. – Susan, creo que es mejor si le curamos nosotras… no me gustaría tener que explicar a Madame Pomfrey que Hermione ha pegado a Malfoy, si McGonagall se entera seguro que la castiga.

–Sí, cierto – dijo Susan, dubitativa – pero deberíamos alejarnos de aquí. Pronto vendrán para la ejecución. – de pronto, Susan abrió mucho los ojos - ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! – exclamó – Keilee, no me odies, pero te tengo que dejar sola. La señora Pince me castigó esta mañana por devolver dos meses tarde un libro…

–Está bien – suspiró Keilee – no pasa nada, yo me encargo.

Keilee observó como su amiga volvía corriendo al castillo y se giró para mirar a Malfoy, que la miraba atentamente mientras se sujetaba la nariz, que no paraba de sangrar. La chica torció el gesto, ¡se tenía bien merecido ese puñetazo!

–¿Puedes levantarte?

–Agradecería un poco de ayuda, estoy algo mareado – contestó el en un tono monótono.

¿Por qué la tejona le ayudaba? Por su mirada, sabía que hacerlo la desagradaba. Sin embargo, la joven asintió y le ayudó a incorporarse para comenzar a caminar de vuelta al colegio. Vio un banco oculto de la vista de cualquier estudiante que pasara por el patio en aquel momento, y le hizo sentarse para colocarse de rodillas delante de él.

–Quita la mano – dijo Keilee suavemente, a lo que él hizo caso omiso.

¿Cómo que quitara la mano? Se iba a desangrar. Ella levantó una ceja y con cuidado le quitó la mano de la cara. Ya no sangraba tanto como antes, pero, aun así, mientras ella le movía la cara para examinar los daños de su nariz, notó como la sangre goteaba hasta manchar los pantalones vaqueros de la chica. Iba a decirle que parara cuando ella sacó su varita y apuntó a su nariz.

–¿Qué demonios te crees que haces? – dijo él, horrorizado, tratando de levantarse. Ella le obligó a sentarse de nuevo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

–He hecho este hechizo un millón de veces en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, ¡estate quieto! – dijo ella con voz firme – ¡Episkey!

Draco notó un "crack" y un latigazo de dolor en su cara, y después la nariz dejó de dolerle y sangrar. Se llevó la mano llena de sangre a la cara, para palparse la nariz y darse cuenta de que estaba perfecta.

–¡Oh, por Morgana, no! – Keilee exclamó al ver como el Ministro de Magia y Dumbledore se acercaban – rápido, hay que esconderse. ¡Rápido! – agarró a Malfoy de la mano y le arrastró hasta un hueco oculto entre las paredes de piedra del pórtico, quedando totalmente ocultos al ministro y al director del colegio.

Keilee entonces se dio cuenta de que el espacio era tan reducido que se encontraba totalmente pegada a Malfoy. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos plateados de él mirándola con curiosidad. Malfoy era más o menos de su misma estatura, por lo que sus ojos estaban casi al mismo nivel. Él levanto una ceja con algo de desdén, como esperando a que dijera algo.

–Estás lleno de sangre – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Keilee, mientras fruncía el ceño.

–¿Es en serio, tejona? ¿Acaso te da asco mi sangre? – le respondió él en un tono que destilaba veneno sin bajar la ceja.

Keilee no sabía qué decir. Estaba totalmente bloqueada. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, y todos sus pensamientos estaban nublados. ¿Por qué él no la estaba alejando?

Draco se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría a la chica Hufflepuff, pues miraba con intensidad sus ojos, pero parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Draco no supo nunca qué le pasó, y siempre se dijo a sí mismo que fue un lapsus mental lo que le hizo decir las siguientes palabras a la tejona.

–He tenido miedo – confesó él entonces, logrando que la castaña pestañeara varias veces como si despertara de un trance.

–¿Qué? – dijo ella, como si no entendiera nada. ¿De qué hablaba Malfoy? Tenía que revisar el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, también.

–Antes – continuó hablando él – cuando me ha pegado la sangre-suc… ¡Ay! – se quejó él al notar el pellizco que la chica le había dado. No debió de quedarse a gusto, porque también le atinó un pisotón. – Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras, no voy a retirar lo dicho, tejona. – dijo él entre dientes.

Keilee se dio cuenta de que el momento confesión de Draco se había terminado, pues claramente le había enfadado (y mucho, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido y la fuerza con la que apretaba la mandíbula) tras "pegarle". No dijo nada por unos segundos, pues de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que él había dicho. ¡Miedo! Entonces… aquella conversación que habían tenido poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad en el Gran Comedor, ¡no había sido un sueño!

–Te lo merecías – susurró ella, saliendo del hueco en la pared para poner algo de distancia y poder pensar con claridad –. No te entiendo – dijo frustrada, sacando una toallita de su bolsito y dándosela a Malfoy para que se limpiara la cara.

–Tampoco tienes que entenderme – dijo él, limpiándose la cara a la perfección. Para sorpresa de Keilee, después de limpiarse a sí mismo, cogió sus manos y comenzó a limpiarlas.

–Lo sé – contestó ella, simple – ¿Por qué has sido tan cruel con Hagrid? – inquirió incapaz de darse por vencida en su tarea de entenderle – ¿Acaso nunca has tenido una mascota?

–No – fue la única y fría respuesta de él. Sus padres jamás le dejaron tener ni siquiera su propia lechuza. La que le traía el correo pertenecía a su padre – ¿y tú?

Keilee negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Malfoy había terminado de limpiarle las manos y aún sujetaba las suyas. Draco pareció darse cuenta de lo que Keilee miraba y soltó sus manos rápidamente. La miró, espantado.

–No te hagas ilusiones – habló, con una mueca de asco –, te he limpiado las manos porque me estaban entrando arcadas de pensar que mi sangre se estaba mancillando en tus manos – añadió, dando un paso atrás –. Y más vale que ni tú, ni tus amiguitos – dijo con desprecio – contéis nada de lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

–¿Te crees que me divierte ir contando cotilleos por ahí? Porque entonces me confundes con tu novia – contestó refiriéndose a Parkinson –. Y no necesito hacerme ilusiones contigo – puso una mueca de asco, molesta –, ya tengo a Cedric. No sé ni por qué me he molestado en ayudarte, Draco. Considera mi "deuda" saldada – añadió refiriéndose, esta vez ella, a la conversación que habían tenido aquella noche en el Gran Comedor.

Tras decir esas palabras cargadas de todo el enfado que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento, se dio media vuelta y volvió al castillo.

Esa noche, una lechuza negra y elegante picó su ventana. Keilee la abrió, extrañada. La lechuza dejo caer en sus manos un pergamino meticulosamente doblado y se marchó. Abriendo con cuidado el pergamino, abrió mucho los ojos al leer las palabras de caligrafía perfecta que estaban escritas – en español, para su sorpresa – con una brillante tinta de color esmeralda.

 _"Gracias,_

 _D.L.M."_

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy tenía que ser así?

Hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo. Tan pronto era su versión de alguien amable, como se convertía en la persona más despreciable del planeta. ¡Y ahora venía dándole las gracias en español!

Pero Keilee no era tonta, sabía que lo había hecho en español porque era la única manera de que nadie nunca supiera que Malfoy estaba dando las gracias… si alguien encontraba el pergamino, no entendería lo que ponía. **_¡Maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito!_**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Por qué creéis que Draco Malfoy se comporta así? ¿Qué creéis que ha ocurrido entre Keilee y Cedric?

El tercer curso de Hogwarts ha terminado, y todos sabemos que a partir del cuarto curso todo se vuelve más oscuro. ¿Estáis preparadxs? Porque yo no estoy segura. No estoy preparada para ciertos momentos que se acercan.

Por cierto, ¿soy yo o cada vez hay más tensión entre ciertos protagonistas?


	9. Querido Diario

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no existe ningún tipo de intención por mi parte de infringir copyright. Todo lo demás (trama, personajes originales) me pertenecen a mí.

 **IMPORTANTE** :

He eliminado las dos ultima s actualizaciones, que eran del siguiente capítulo a este, por un motivo: estoy editando la historia, corrigiendo pequeños errores (como la edad de Cedric, me confundí bastante al comenzar la historia y no estaba bien calculada), corrigiendo ortografía... y añadiendo detalles. No me gustaba como estaban quedando los últimos capítulos, y por eso hoy estoy subiendo el capítulo 9 por segunda vez. Iba a simplemente actualizarlo, pero lo que he añadido al capitulo es importante, y la única forma de asegurarme que las personas que siguen la historia lo lean era eliminarlo y subirlo como uno nuevo. Para que os hagáis una idea, la primera versión que publiqué de este capítulo tenía apenas 3000 palabras, y esta tiene 4100...

Por cierto, al fin me he puesto al día con esta historia y puedo decir que tengo escritas más de 10000 palabras nuevas (lo que se traduce en unos cuatro capítulos nuevos, más o menos). Eso significa que voy a poder actualizar todas las semanas, de nuevo.

Si os está gustando esta historia, os recomiendo que os paséis por "Sahani", también de Draco pero en un Universo Alternativo en el que las cosas no sucedieron tal como las contó J.K. ...

Espero que lo disfrutéis, como siempre, casi tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

* * *

 **20 de Julio de 1994**

 _Querido Diario,_

¡te ruego que me perdones!

Han pasado MESES desde que te escribí por última vez (ya te avisé de que era un auténtico desastre escribiendo diarios), y tengo mucho que contarte… así que ponte cómodo, porque va para largo.

La última vez que te escribí estaba tan nerviosa por todo el drama de mi primera menstruación y mis problemas para transformarme, que olvidé contarte los avances en la operación "Malditos ojos".

Por cierto, la operación "malditos ojos" es el nombre que le he puesto a mi misión de conocer al señor Ojos Alucinantes (prefiero no decir su nombre, sólo por si alguna vez alguien encuentra mi diario y es capaz de revelar su contenido, aunque he usado un hechizo muy chulo que papá me ha enseñado en su última carta ― ahora te explico eso también).

El caso es que unos días antes de que ocurriera la gran catástrofe que me ha destrozado la vida (deberían darme un premio por dramática), y que a mamá le emocionó cuando se lo conté ("Oh, mi pequeña ya se ha convertido en una mujercita", palabras exactas de mi madre), ocurrió algo.

Sirius Black (que según dicen los rumores, es el padrino de Harry y escapó misteriosamente del beso de los dementores – dicen que está escondido) se había colado en el castillo, y Dumbledore mandó a todos los alumnos a dormir al Gran Comedor. Yo estaba durmiendo con Cedric (mi novio, creo que nunca te he hablado de él) por primera vez, ya que al mezclarnos todos en el suelo para dormir, nos las apañamos para que acabara a mi lado. Por algún motivo, no conseguía quedarme dormida, y entonces me giré y ahí estaba Ojos Alucinantes. Para mi sorpresa, me habló (¡mirándome a los ojos!). Fue la conversación más extraña que he tenido en mi vida, y aunque se empeñaba en llamarme "tejona", supongo que porque no se sabe mi nombre, creo que fue la primera vez que Ojos Alucinantes no se dirigía a mí con desprecio o burla.

El caso es que Ojos Alucinantes fue su versión más amable conmigo esa noche (al punto de que le pegué una patada en la espinilla y no me dijo nada). Fue una situación tan inverosímil, que cuando me desperté al día siguiente y vi que ya no había ninguna serpiente en el Gran Comedor, me convencí de que había soñado todo. No volví a hablarme con él, ni tampoco a dirigirle la palabra. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que aún me altera cuando pienso en ello.

Susan y yo decidimos acompañar a Harry, Ron y Hermione a dar algo de apoyo al profesor Hagrid antes de que sacrificaran a Buckbeak. Susan (una de mis mejores amigas) se lleva muy bien con Hermione y quiso acompañarla, y yo aprecio mucho a Hagrid (es como un osito de peluche gigante) así que queríamos estar ahí también. Cuando estábamos llegando, vimos a Ojos Alucinantes con sus secuaces burlándose de Hagrid y diciendo cosas horribles sobre Buckbeak. Hermione se enfadó muchísimo y le pegó un puñetazo (los secuaces desaparecieron demostrando lo valientes que son – eso es sarcasmo, por cierto) y el tonto de turno se tiró al suelo con la nariz rota. Resumiendo todo mucho, me quedé sola con él para ayudarle con su nariz sin que los profesores se enterasen del incidente, y fue entonces cuando me soltó que había tenido miedo cuando Hermione le amenazó. Al principio no entendí por qué me decía que había tenido miedo, y de repente, algo hizo click y me di cuenta de que NO había soñado la conversación que tuvimos en el Gran Comedor. Pero el idiota lo estropeó todo usando esa detestable palabra para referirse a Hermione, y todo se fue a la mierda. Me gritó cosas bastante feas, y me fui después de contestarle a un par de ellas.

Tengo que reconocer que en ese momento estaba tan, tan, taaaaaaaaan enfadada que me planteé muy seriamente darme por vencida en la operación "Malditos ojos". Pero entonces me envió una carta, que el muy cobarde había escrito en español para que nadie supiera lo que ponía (aunque no sé cómo sabe que soy medio española – de acuerdo, mi apellido es bastante obvio, pero dudo mucho que sepa mi nombre, menos aún mi apellido; y además, la gente suele pensar que es un apellido francés), con la palabra "gracias" y sus iniciales. ¡El muy maldito! Me va a volver completamente loca, y a veces me planteo que tal vez sería mejor (por mi salud mental, más que nada) si abandonara mi misión; pero el caso es que me ha demostrado ya tres veces que él es más que todo lo que muestra al mundo. Por algún motivo es incapaz de ser amable o, por lo menos, de ser comprensible con los demás y me muero de ganas de descubrir por qué (y tal vez, de ayudarle a mostrar su lado bueno más a menudo).

Tuve una conversación con el profesor Lupin en la que me confesó que conoció a mi padre, lo que para ser sincera, me hizo mucha ilusión. Era la primera persona, además de mi madre y del director, que le había conocido. Me dijo que me parecía a él porque veía lo bueno hasta en las peores personas, y me pregunto si ese es el motivo por el que estoy tan empeñada en conocer a Ojos Alucinantes.

¿Será que Ojos Alucinantes tiene algo bueno en su interior? Porque cuando le miro a los ojos, veo algo. Pero no sé qué es ese algo, en realidad. No sé identificarlo. Pero si se trata de algo bueno, tengo que cambiar mi táctica para acercarme a él y controlar un poco más mi temperamento.

La naturaleza de Ojos Alucinantes es obviamente hostil, y si respondo a él de la misma manera no voy a lograr nunca nada. Mi padre consiguió sacar lo bueno del señor Malfoy, aunque fuese únicamente en su presencia. ¿Podré yo lograr lo mismo con Ojos Alucinantes? Espero que sí, porque a veces pienso que me estoy obsesionando, y creo que la única manera de sacar esos ojos de mi mente es completando la operación "Malditos ojos".

Diario, me temo que por hoy me despido… por algún motivo siempre me pongo a escribirte a altas horas de la noche y el sueño me puede…

 **21 de Julio de 1994**

 _Querido Diario,_

¡dos días seguidos! ¡Te he escrito dos días seguidos!

Pero necesito seguir contándote todo, porque realmente no te haces una idea de todo lo que tengo que contar.

Ahora toca hablar sobre el tema menstruación ― animagia.

Ya, sé que no es un tema muy agradable, pero cómo aún no sé qué es exactamente lo que me ocurre, siento la necesidad de contarlo. Y ya que no se lo puedo contar a mis amigas, pues oye, te lo cuento a ti.

Lupin me descubrió (maldito Peeves y su gran bocaza), y le conté mi situación pidiéndole ayuda; al fin y al cabo, era nuestro profesor de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – soy vaga y no quiero escribir todo el rato el nombre completo de la asignatura) y, ¿quién mejor que el profesor de DCAO para descubrir si algo peligroso me estaba ocurriendo? Lamentablemente, no sabía qué podía estar ocurriéndome, por lo que me avisó que hablaría con la profesora McGonagall, que no fue tan comprensible como el profesor Lupin y por mi irresponsabilidad me quitó 10 puntos (fue la primera vez que me quitaban puntos y debo reconocer que lloré un poquito cuando volví a mi dormitorio) y me castigó ayudando a la señora Pince en la Biblioteca durante una semana (lo que para mí tampoco fue un castigo, me gusta tanto leer como a Hermione Granger). Pero el caso es que la profesora McGonagall me pidió que me midiera una vez al mes, tanto en mi estado natural como cuando me convertía, y que cuando acabara el curso le entregara todos los datos.

Al principio pensé que la teoría de McGonagall era que mi forma de lobo crecía al tiempo que mi forma humana (algo en lo que yo ya había pensado), pero cuando vi que yo había crecido casi tres centímetros y mi forma de lobo apenas unos milímetros, supe que era una teoría incorrecta. McGonagall me dijo que durante el verano siguiera registrando una vez al mes los cambios, y le contó a mi madre lo ocurrido para que investigara si podía, pues como en España hay más animagos, existe la posibilidad de que sepan algo sobre lo que me está ocurriendo.

El caso es que mi madre me ha castigado por desobedecer sus órdenes de no transformarme nunca en el colegio, y me ha castigado un mes sin lechuza. ¡Llevo desde que volví de Hogwarts sin hablar con mis amigos, ni mi novio! Es horrible. Por lo menos este verano hemos venido a pasar las vacaciones con mis abuelos, en la playa – y no hay mejor sitio para estar castigada sin lechuza que en la playa, sinceramente. Mi abuela me ha regalado una tabla de surf, y he pasado todos estos días en el agua aprendiendo a hacer este deporte muggle. A mi abuelo no le hace gracia que haga deportes tan poco muggles, pero siempre que antes de cenar practique un poco de quidditch, no me dice nada. Es el típico cascarrabias, y tengo la teoría de que a mi abuela le gusta hacerle de rabiar.

Lo siguiente en la lista de cosas que te tengo que contar, es mi padre: también dejó algo para mi este año por mi cumpleaños. Debo reconocer que me deprime un poco saber que mi padre escribió su testamento siendo tan joven; cuando murió sólo tenía veintiséis años. ¿Por qué escribir un testamento siendo tan joven? Me hace pensar que él ya sabía que iba a morir…

Esta vez el regalo fue una carta en la que me contaba algunas de sus travesuras y la ubicación de algunos pasadizos secretos del castillo. También me contaba el interesante hechizo con el que ahora oculto las páginas del diario, y me confesaba que tanto el hechizo como la ubicación de algunos pasadizos, se lo había enseñado a un grupo de alumnos unos años menores que él, diciendo que no estaba seguro de si había sido buena idea, pues siempre estaban metiéndose en problemas.

Curiosamente, mencionó al profesor Lupin como alguien a quien había ayudado muchísimo durante su primer curso en el colegio, pues aunque la gente le daba la espalda cuando le veían, él sabía que no había nada malo en el corazón de ese niño. También comentó que aunque él era seis años mayor que Lupin, siempre habían mantenido el contacto, y que si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda, era alguien en quien confiar. No especificó nada, pero al leer aquellas palabras de mi padre, sospeché que los rumores sobre el profesor Lupin siendo un hombre lobo ― y su dimisión al acabar el curso ― eran totalmente ciertos. Me enfadé mucho al darme cuenta del motivo por el que se marchaba uno de mis profesores favoritos.

¡Tenemos un profesor que es un fantasma, e incluso un poltergeist alterando los pasillos del colegio! ¿Y no podíamos tener un profesor que era un Hombre Lobo? No me parecía justo. En todo el curso no habíamos tenido ningún incidente con él, ¡no le había hecho daño a nadie! Era uno de los profesores que más se había preocupado por sus alumnos, que había logrado que aprendiéramos algo de verdad en sus clases (aunque no era muy difícil después de Lockhart).

¡¿A quién mandarían este año?! Espero que no pongan al profesor Snape, todo el mundo dice que desea ese puesto y que Dumbledore no le deja tenerlo. Pero ya no quedan muchas opciones de profesores para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…

En fin, Diario. El caso es que mi padre me pedía en la carta que no le de la espalda nunca a nadie, aunque parezca que no quieren ni necesitan ayuda, porque si no ofrezco mi mano yo, ¿quién lo hará? Supongo que tiene razón.

 **30 de Julio de 1994**

 _Querido diario,_

¡siento haber tardado diez días en contestar! Mamá me dio una sorpresa e invitó a Cedric y sus padres a nuestra casa unos días, y como no me he despegado de Cedric, no he podido escribir.

Creo que hoy es el día que toca hablar del siguiente punto en la lista de cosas que tenía que contarte, Diario…

Cedric Diggory, el capitán, buscador y prefecto de Hufflepuff, uno de los alumnos más brillantes de Hogwarts. Tiene casi tres años más que yo; es alto, guapo y una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida y, además, es mi novio.

Empezamos a salir cuando yo estaba empezando mi segundo curso en Hogwarts, aunque debo decir que para mí ese año éramos más bien dos buenos amigos que de vez en cuando se daban besos; quiero decir, yo tenía doce años (¡doce años, era una cría!) y nunca había tenido novio. No sabía lo que significaba tener novio. Fue a inicios del curso pasado, en tercero, cuando realmente empezamos a salir de verdad (con todo el drama incluido).

Casi todo el drama empezó con la llegada de la "bendita" menstruación, que durante una semana me tuvo volviéndome realmente loca emocionalmente. Me enfadaba con él por todo. Y cuando terminé con la maldita, todo iba genial otra vez… hasta que volví a tener la regla, y volví a ser una montaña rusa de emociones. Tan pronto me volvía loca por estar con él y le arrastraba al primer pasillo vacío que encontraba para besarle, como me enfadaba y no le hablaba en todo el día.

El caso es que poco a poco nos empezamos a distanciar, pues me daba vergüenza disculparme con él por mi comportamiento ya que eso implicaba explicarle mi situación (que cada vez que venía Inés ― ya sabéis, la que viene cada mes ― no podía controlar mis emociones) y eso era algo realmente vergonzoso. No podía llegar y decirle "Hey, Cedric. Lo siento por cómo me comporto, es que cuando me viene la regla me vuelvo como loca", porque además ya sabemos que a los chicos les da un miedo atroz hablar sobre la menstruación (¡ni que fuera un monstruo que les fuese a comer, de verdad!).

Noté que pasaba mucho tiempo con una chica que tiene un año más que yo, Cho Chang, y aunque no dudé nunca de su fidelidad, comencé a pensar que tal vez ya no le gustaba. Tampoco me habría parecido algo raro, al fin y al cabo, yo sólo tenía casi catorce años y él iba a cumplir diecisiete… Era un chico mayor, y lo lógico era que le gustaran chicas mayores. Susan y Hannah me recomendaron hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, y eso fue lo que hice.

Me volvió a entrar el pánico a disculparme por mi extraño comportamiento cuando tenía el periodo y terminamos decidiendo que nos íbamos a dar un tiempo, para aclararnos… Aunque sinceramente, yo creo que lo dijo porque era él quien necesitaba aclararse; yo tenía clarísimo que quería estar con él. Pasamos dos semanas sin hablarnos, sentándonos uno lejos del otro en el Gran Comedor, evitando mirarnos, evitando estar en la misma habitación. Entonces, un día, cuando volvía de clases de pociones, escuché unos ruidos raros en un pasillo de las mazmorras y como soy curiosa por naturaleza, me acerqué a ver qué ocurría.

Gran error.

Vi como Cedric estaba besándose (muy apasionadamente – puedo decir con absoluta seguridad que a mí nunca antes me había besado con esa intensidad) con una Ravenclaw de pelo negro y liso, que no era nada más y nada menos que ¡Cho Chang!

Debo decir que fue la primera vez que entendí por qué se usaba la expresión "me han roto el corazón", porque juro por Merlín que sentí como si mi corazón se agrietara un poquito. Fue la sensación más horrible del mundo. Me fui corriendo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que los había visto, y pasé una semana evitando a toda costa cruzarme con él.

De verdad, Diario, fue horrible. Tenía ganas de llorar todo el rato, con un nudo constante en la garganta, y me convertí en una Hermione dos porque la única manera de evitar pensar en él era encerrarme en la Biblioteca a estudiar. Prácticamente lo único que hacía era estudiar, entrenar (evitando todo lo posible a Cedric), comer y dormir. No me apetecía ir a Hogsmeade con mis amigas, no me apetecía pasar el rato en la Sala Común, no me apetecía hacer nada.

Para colmo, un día oí accidentalmente en los baños a dos chicas de Ravenclaw (amigas de Cho, supongo) hablar sobre cómo Cho decía que Cedric daba los mejores besos de la historia y que un día casi hacen más "cosas" (¡ugh, asco!).

Que oye, Diario, no soy ninguna santa y sé perfectamente que esas "cosas" no dan asco, pero imaginar a Cedric haciendo eso con otras chicas cuando en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos jamás lo había intentado conmigo… Pues sentí una mezcla de dolor y asco. No es que nosotros no hubiéramos hecho nada, tampoco, pero desde luego tampoco se podía decir que habíamos hecho algo. De nuevo, la diferencia de edad era nuestra limitación. Recuerdo la primera vez que noté su "cosita" mientras nos besábamos – me asusté bastante. Como soy curiosa, un día le pregunté a Ernie y Justin (dos de mis mejores amigos en Hufflepuff), y me explicaron que suele pasar cuando te gusta mucho una chica. Entonces empecé a ser más consciente de mi cuerpo – y del suyo – y me di cuenta de que Cedric muchas veces cortaba los besos de pronto, justo cuando yo empezaba a notar su "cosita". En ese momento fui consciente de que él se contenía por mí, supongo que para no hacer cosas para las que no estaba preparada.

Obviamente cuando se fueron del baño esas chicas salí llorando como una magdalena, corriendo para ir a las cocinas a ver si encontraba chocolate para animar mi cada vez más roto corazón. Vale, Cedric se había controlado conmigo porque yo era más pequeña que él… ¡Pero Cho Chang solamente tenía un año más que yo! ¿Por qué con ella sí, y conmigo no? La respuesta la tenía bastante clara, pero no quería reconocerla… me habría roto más aún el corazón.

Iba tan concentrada en mi desamor, que casi me caigo por esquivar a Ojos Alucinantes dentro de la cocina para no chocarme con él (creo que se me olvidó contarte este momento al hablarte de él el otro día – y es bastante extraño).

Él iba mordiendo una manzana verde, la cual dejó entre sus dientes para usar sus dos manos para evitar que cayera al suelo. Me soltó casi al instante, y con una de sus manos retiró la manzana de su boca, dando un mordisco primero. Mientras masticaba, se quedó ahí, delante de mi, mirándome raro. Sinceramente, no sabría describir la mirada que me dio. Supongo que debí darle o asco o pena, porque yo no soy de esas personas que cuando lloran siguen siendo monas, ¡no! A mi se me pone toda la cara roja, se me hinchan los ojos y parezco un gnomo con alergia. Y teniendo en cuenta que llevaba varias horas llorando, no debía de ser una visión muy bonita.

" _Dile a Dobby que te de chocolate de mi parte_ "

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que me dijo, en un tono monótono, mientras se alejaba de mi, sin mirarme de nuevo. No le hice caso porque ya sabía donde estaba el chocolate. ¡Por Merlín!. Si llevaba días yendo a por chocolate y desahogándome con todos los elfos domésticos – especialmente con Dobby, que era el único que no se comportaba como si estuviera deseando cumplir órdenes. Ahora que lo pienso, es raro que me dijera que se lo pidiera precisamente a Dobby, ¿no? Quiero decir, es el último elfo al que le daría una orden o le pediría que me traiga algo, porque es el único elfo libre que conozco y no me sentiría bien haciéndolo

Creo que estaba tan ensimismada en el dolor de mi corazón en ese momento, que por eso había olvidado lo ocurrido aquella tarde hasta ahora. Curioso, cómo funciona la memoria… ¿Cierto?

El caso es que un día, al acabar el entrenamiento de Quidditch, Cedric me pidió que le esperara al salir del vestuario porque necesitaba hablar conmigo. Pensé en dejarle plantado al recordar su beso con Cho Chang y lo que aquellas chicas habían dicho. No necesitaba que me dijera que ya se había aclarado y que no quería seguir conmigo. Pero le echaba tanto, tanto de menos, que aunque me fuera a romper del todo el corazón, quería volver a escuchar su voz (ya, ya sé que soy una dramática).

Me llevó hasta el árbol en el que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y estaba a punto de mandarle a la mierda por insensible (¿qué pretendía? ¿decir que me dejaba en un sitio tan especial para los dos?) cuando me besó como nunca antes me había besado – exactamente de la misma manera que había estado besando a Cho Chang. Me sentí tan feliz… Sin que yo le dijera nada, me confesó que se había visto con otra chica (no me quiso decir su nombre, sin embargo… aunque, de todas maneras, yo ya lo sabía), y que se había dado cuenta de que ella no era yo. Que entendería si yo no quería saber nada de él y, que si no quería que volviéramos, él lo respetaría y no volvería a intentar nada conmigo. Me pareció tan noble de su parte que me contara la verdad, que decidí perdonarle, y volvimos a estar juntos.

Y así llevamos desde entonces, juntos y… felices, supongo.

Quiero decir, cuando estoy con él estoy muy a gusto, pero me he dado cuenta de que ya no es lo mismo que antes. Por mucho que lo intento, no puedo olvidar la imagen de su beso con Cho, ni tampoco lo que habían dicho esas chicas. Durante el tiempo que he estado castigada sin lechuza, no he echado demasiado de menos hablar con él. Por no hablar de que cuando le vi hace una semana en la puerta de la casa de la playa de mis abuelos, me sentí atrapada – Morgana, ¡qué mal suena eso! He intentado no darle muchas vueltas a esa sensación durante estos días que hemos pasado juntos, pero ahora que vuelvo a estar sola, es lo único en lo que pienso.

¿Ya no me gusta? ¿O sí? Porque yo le quiero, pero a veces me agobia sentirme atada a otra persona. Y a él le veo muy enamorado, y me trata genial, y no quiero hacerle daño. Además, últimamente sus muestras de afecto (vale, sí, sus besos) se han vuelto más… intensas. Y hacen que algo dentro de mi se encienda y me entre calor, y me gusta mucho esa sensación. Creo que por fin está intentando hacer esas "cosas" que según las chicas de Ravenclaw había casi hecho con Cho. Esas cosas con las que antes siempre se controlaba. Sé que tal vez debería hablar con él de estas inquietudes que tengo sobre nuestras muestras de afecto. ¡Qué Demonios! Eres mi diario, debería poder hablar más claramente aquí: debería hablar con él (o con alguien) sobre sexo. Ni de lejos me siento preparada para el sexo, pero debo reconocer que solamente besarle ahora me sabe a poco.

En fin, creo que debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas a todo y seguir con él igual que siempre, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, le quiero y me quiere.

Por cierto, ¡el muy maldito se ha ido a los Mundiales de Quidditch! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me estoy muriendo de envidia… Según parece en el Ministerio se repartieron entradas entre los trabajadores, y como su padre trabaja ahí, consiguió un par de entradas. Me dijo que iba a compartir traslador con la familia Weasley, y que Potter y Granger estaban invitados. Reconozco que me ha molestado un poco que el padre de Ron haya cogido entradas para los mejores amigos de su hijo, y que sin embargo el de Cedric no se haya molestado en invitar a la novia de casi dos años de su hijo – después de que mi madres les haya invitado una semana completa a nuestra casa en la playa.

Mamá me dio ayer todas las cartas que me han estado enviando mis amigas, y resulta que Susan y Hannah también van a los Mundiales. Creo que voy a ser la única en todo Hogwarts que no va a ver los Mundiales de Quidditch…

Bueno, Diario, tengo que retorcerme en la cama de envidia.

¡Buenas noches!


	10. Sentimientos Confusos

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no existe ningún tipo de intención por mi parte de infringir copyright. Todo lo demás (trama, personajes originales) me pertenecen a mí.

Si os está gustando esta historia, os recomiendo que os paséis por "Sahani", también de Draco pero en un Universo Alternativo en el que las cosas no sucedieron tal como las contó J.K. ...

Espero que lo disfrutéis, como siempre, casi tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 _Sentimientos confusos_

* * *

 _ **1 de Septiembre de 1994, Expreso de Hogwarts**_

Tras un verano que para Keilee fue maravilloso, pues lo había pasado entero en la playa con sus abuelos, tocaba volver a Hogwarts. Cada año le costaba más despedirse de su madre en la estación; y no por ella precisamente. Su madre se estaba volviendo demasiado protectora.

― Keilee Gallagher Martín ― dijo la señora Martín en su oído, antes de separar el abrazo y mirarla severamente ―. Espero que ningún profesor me tenga que enviar una lechuza este año advirtiéndome de tus actividades extraescolares.

― Tranquila, mamá. Sólo lo haré cuando McGonagall me lo ordene. Te lo prometo.

― Quiero que tengas cuidado. ¿Me has entendido?

La señora Martín se preocupaba, y con razón. Ella no formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix, pero su difunto marido siempre había colaborado con ellos y por lo tanto, ahora ella también lo hacia. Dumbledore le había confesado que la marca Tenebrosa había sido invocada en el incidente de los Mundiales de Quidditch, y ahora María Martín estaba realmente preocupada por su hija.

― Sí, mamá ― dijo Keilee con voz cansina.

― De acuerdo ― sonrió la señora Martín ―. Recuerda enviarme tus medidas en noviembre.

― Sí, mamá ― repitió Keilee en el mismo tono ―. Espera, ¿por qué tengo que enviarte mis medidas en Noviembre?

― Ah, ya lo descubrirás.

― ¿Por qué no las has tomado ahora?

― Porque sé que aún puedes crecer un poco y necesitaré tus medidas exactas. Ahora dame un abrazo y sube al tren, que se va a marchar sin ti.

La señora Martín abrazó con fuerza a su hija de nuevo, y en ese momento, su mirada se cruzó con la figura de Lucius Malfoy despidiéndose de su hijo. Entonces entendió un poco más la aversión que sentía su hija por el heredero de los Malfoy; era un chico extremadamente guapo, y no hay nada que provoque más animadversión que un chico guapo que se comporta como un niñato.

A su mejor amiga del colegio le había pasado; había un chico guapísimo en su curso, pero era un completo idiota. Eso frustraba mucho a su amiga, pues según fueron creciendo, se dio cuenta de que el chico le atraía – incluso le gustaba – pero no le caía nada bien. No obstante, Keilee no había vuelto a hablar de ese apuesto joven, y ahora tenía un novio muy guapo, por lo que decidió no preocuparse por que su hija sintiera algo por el hijo de un mortífago.

Tras el apretado abrazo de su madre, Keilee se separó y empujando su baúl, subió al tren. Había mucho bullicio en los pasillos del tren y Keilee trataba de encontrar el vagón en el que se encontraban sus amigas.

―Vaya, tejona ― dijo una molesta voz a sus espaldas ―. ¿Te has caído dentro de un tanque de barro?

Keilee se giró, molesta.

― ¿De qué narices estás hablando, Parkinson?

― Oh, por Merlín ― la Slytherin puso cara de espanto ―, es peor de lo que pensaba. Mira, normalmente no soy tan amable, pero creo que necesitas que alguien sea sincero contigo... ― añadió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro ― Necesitas ducharte. Tu piel está sucia, aunque supongo que no es lo único sucio en ti.

Keilee la miró, atónita. Prefería no enfadarse al ser consciente de qué se había referido con que no era lo único sucio en ella, pero... ¿su piel, sucia? Por no hablar de que Keilee era tan sangre pura como Pansy, el comentario le resultó totalmente desternillante.

Entonces empezó a reír a carcajadas, provocando que la Slytherin torciera el gesto contrariada. ¡La acababa de insultar! ¿Por qué se estaba riendo?

―¿Sucia? ― repitió Keilee para volver a reírse a carcajadas - ¡Sucia, yo! ― siguió riendo sin parar, casi llorando. Se estaba riendo tanto que se tuvo que apoyar en la ventana del tren para agarrarse la tripa de la risa ― Parkinson ― consiguió decir cuando la risa bajó de intensidad ―, voy a ignorar el comentario que has hecho sobre la suciedad en mí. ¿Sabes el efecto que tiene el sol en la piel? A juzgar por lo pálida que estás, no debes de pasar más de cinco minutos al año al sol ― dijo levantando una ceja, divertida por la confusa expresión en el rostro de Pansy Parkinson ― ¡Sucia! ― volvió a exclamar, divertida, una vez se dio la vuelta y dejó en medio del pasillo a la Slytherin.

 **vVvVvVv**

― ¡Al fin apareces! ― Hannah saltó de su asiento para abrazar a su amiga cuando apareció por la puerta del compartimento.

― ¿Qué tal el verano? Me dio mucha rabia que no pudieras venir al Mundial de Quidditch. Te echamos mucho de menos ― añadió Susan, tras abrazar también a su amiga.

Keilee suspiró con envidia mientras se sentaba en el sillón vacío del compartimento.

― ¡No me lo recuerdes! Creo que soy la única de todo el colegio que no ha ido a los Mundiales este año.

―Nah, he oído que Longbottom tampoco ha ido. Y no te perdiste gran cosa.

―Además, te ahorraste el horror que fue la noche que ganó Irlanda. ¡Quemaron mi tienda de campaña con todas mis cosas dentro! A papá le costó horrores sacarnos de la tienda sin accidentarnos. Se quemó el brazo y por poco no son capaces de curarle sin dejar cicatrices...

―Cierto ― añadió Susan ―. Nosotros logramos irnos sin problemas, pero mi tío también tuvo una quemadura bastante grave. En El Profeta han dicho que fue obra de un grupo de búlgaros resentidos por perder el partido y que invocaron la Marca Tenebrosa para que no sospecharan de ellos, aunque me suena demasiado excesivo.

―Ya sé que me dijisteis que estáis bien ― dijo Keilee preocupada ―. Pero, ¿de verdad lo estáis? ¿Y de verdad creéis que fueron los búlgaros?

―Estamos bien ― dijo Hannah ― y no sé qué pensar. Hace un rato Malfoy ha pasado por el pasillo con Crabbe y Goyle hablando de Durmstrang, el colegio de magia búlgaro, diciendo que allí enseñan las artes oscuras y no aceptan a nadie que no sea Sangre Pura. Tal vez sea cierto.

―Bueno, suficiente drama ― dijo Susan ―. Keilee, ¡estás guapísima! Nunca te había visto tan morena. ¿Te han salido más pecas?

Keilee se rio al recordar cómo Pansy Parkinson había intentado hacerla sentir mal por estar morena. ¿De verdad esa chica era tan ilusa que pensaba que no se había lavado?

― ¡Es verdad! ― dijo Hannah ― Qué envidia me das... yo he intentado tomar el sol pero lo único que he conseguido ha sido pasar de blanco nieve a blanco.

― ¡No digas bobadas! ― dijo riendo Keilee, pues su amiga no era tan pálida ― yo creo que es por el sol de España, sinceramente. Y este verano lo he pasado entero en la playa, incluso hice un deporte muggle que se llama Surf.

― ¿Surf? ― dijo Hannah.

― ¡Cómo mola, K! ― exclamó Susan, que conocía aquel deporte ― Es un deporte acuático ― comenzó a explicarle a Hannah ―, te subes en una tabla de pie y pasas por dentro de las olas en el mar.

― Suena peligroso ― dijo Hannah, con espanto.

― ¡Es super divertido! ― dijo Keilee sonriendo ― el verano que viene podéis veniros unos días y lo hacemos juntas.

Pasaron parte de la mañana en el tren contándose entre ellas todo lo que habían hecho durante el verano, hablando de sus amores y desamores, de cotilleos... Un poco de todas las cosas que hablan un grupo de amigas.

― ¡Al fin te encuentro! ― la voz de un alegre Cedric Diggory interrumpió la conversación de las tres amigas. ― he conseguido escapar un rato del resto de prefectos, ¿vienes?

Keilee sonrió y se despidió de sus amigas para seguir a su novio por el pasillo, que parecía llevarla al mismo sitio en el que habían estado el año anterior: el baño del vagón de las serpientes. Cedric le dijo que él entraba primero, y que esperase cinco minutos para entrar ella después y así no levantar sospechas. Cuando iba a dirigirse a la puerta del baño para reunirse con su novio, alguien salió de su compartimento, chocando con ella.

― ¡Draco! ― exclamó ella casi sin querer.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ― le dijo él con la mirada fría, casi evitando mirarla. ¿Por qué ella tenía que llamarle por su nombre? Pensaba que si él no lo hacía nunca, ella habría pillado la indirecta y dejaría de hacerlo, pero no.

El joven príncipe de Slytherin había decidido cuando acabó el curso anterior que no debía acercarse demasiado a la chica Hufflepuff, pues a diferencia de con el resto de estudiantes, Draco Malfoy no disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a la tejona, y eso provocaba en él mucha confusión. No le gustaba sentir cosas que no comprendía y prefería seguir con lo conocido para él: molestar al trío de oro. Por lo tanto, tenía que evitar a esa chica a toda costa.

Keilee observó que el rubio que la miraba con algo de desdén en la mirada había crecido por lo menos treinta centímetros durante el verano. ¡Le sacaba una cabeza entera! Y cuando acabaron el curso medían lo mismo...

―Quería ir al baño, el de mi vagón tenía mucha cola ― mintió rápidamente.

―No vuelvas a usar nuestro baño ― dijo antes de esquivarla y salir del vagón seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, que también parecían haber crecido una barbaridad durante el verano.

Keilee suspiró y entró en el baño, donde un Cedric sonriente la estaba esperando.

― ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ― dijo agarrando el borde de la camiseta de su chica para acercarla a él y darle un suave beso en los labios.

― Oh, casi me pilla Malfoy ― dijo ella sonriendo ante los mimos recibidos por su novio.

Así como la joven bruja de Hufflepuff había pasado un verano maravilloso al sol y se había puesto morena, también su cuerpo había cambiado bastante – principalmente debido a que la menstruación ya formaba parte de su vida. Había crecido unos centímetros en altura, y desde que se convirtió en "una mujercita", como su madre decía, otras partes de su cuerpo habían comenzado a crecer también, dejando atrás el aspecto aniñado que había tenido el curso anterior.

―Pues menos mal que no nos ha pillado ― dijo él, acercándola más todavía a su cuerpo ―, porque ese chico no tiene ningún escrúpulo en decirle a Snape que un prefecto estaba haciendo cosas indecorosas en los baños del tren.

― ¿Cosas indecorosas? ― sonrió Keilee, alejándose un poco para mirar a los ojos a Cedric ― ¿Estamos haciendo cosas indecorosas?

―Mmmm... ― le dio un largo beso ― Algunos podrían considerarlo indecoroso, sí ― añadió con un guiño, para después darle un suave pellizco en el muslo.

― ¡Cedric! ― exclamó ella entre risas, haciéndose la ofendida ― Soy una señorita, yo no hago cosas indecorosas.

― ¿Ah, no?

Y entonces comenzó una pelea de cosquillas, besos y caricias entre los dos tejones que Draco Malfoy pudo oír a la perfección cuando volvió de molestar a Potter. Sabía de sobra quienes estaban dentro de aquel baño y eso le hizo apretar los puños enfadado. ¡La tejona le había mentido! Quería usar el baño para enrollarse con el perfecto prefecto de su novio. Si Draco no supiera que delatarles ante un profesor no le haría sentir mejor ― ya había comprobado que molestar a esa pecosa le dejaba mal sabor de boca―, esos dos estarían ya restando puntos a su casa.

Así, Draco Malfoy esperó a ver salir al prefecto para asegurarse de que pillaba sola a la chica Hufflepuff.

― ¡Tú! ― dijo entre dientes cuando ella salió del baño.

― ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Draco! ¡Qué susto! ― la joven dio un buen salto del susto.

Draco se acercó a ella y la metió de nuevo en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― dijo ella levantando las cejas ― Déjame salir, Malfoy.

― ¿Ahora me llamas por mi apellido? ¿Hace falta que te encierre en un baño para que por fin dejes de llamarme por mi nombre? ― siseó él ― No vuelvas a engañarme, tejona. Sé perfectamente lo que has estado haciendo aquí con tu novio ― dijo con repulsión ―. Tienes suerte de que Diggory me caiga bien, porque si no ya estabais los dos expulsados.

Keilee puso los ojos en blanco ante su amenaza.

―Cómo si tú no hicieras cosas peores con Parkinson ― respondió ella mordaz ―. No pongas esa cara, ¿acaso no sabes que tu novia ya le ha contado a todo el tren lo bien que lo habéis pasado este verano?

― ¿Celosa, Martín? ― dijo él diciendo su apellido por primera vez. A Keilee le pilló desprevenida aquello, pues estaba segura de que la serpiente no tenía ni idea de cuál era su nombre ― A Cedric no le gustará saber que te gusta otro, tejona.

― ¡Cállate, serpiente rastrera! ― se enfadó ella. ¡El muy maldito había malinterpretado su silencio y pensaba que estaba celosa! ― No me gustas. Tengo novio y no tengo celos, ¡y menos aún de Parkinson! Su cerebro de guisante piensa que mi piel está sucia ― frunció el ceño.

Draco, sin embargo, estaba divirtiéndose muchísimo. ¿Le había llamado serpiente rastrera? ¡Por fin había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas sin sentirse mal!

― ¿Tu piel sucia? ― repitió, conteniendo una sonrisa que quería escaparse. Pansy era brillante en algunos aspectos, pero pensar que la piel morena de la tejona se debía a suciedad...

― También piensa que otras cosas en mi están sucias. ¿También te tengo que explicar a ti el efecto que tiene el sol en la piel? ― exclamó ella levantando los brazos, desesperada. Pensaba que al menos Malfoy, que junto con Hermione y ella misma, era el mejor de su curso, sabría aquello.

―Creo que lo aprendí de pequeño ― dijo él, levantando un poco su camiseta para que viera un pequeño pedazo de piel arrugada y brillante en su cadera ― Espero que no vuelvas por aquí ― dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo y dejando caer su camiseta con brusquedad, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo íntimo que era ese gesto ―. Esto es la casa de las serpientes, y has tenido suerte de que os encontrara yo y no otra persona. Considéralo una muestra de gratitud ― dijo señalando su nariz, haciendo referencia al incidente con Hermione del curso anterior, para después salir del baño.

Aquello no había salido como él pensaba. Quería intimidar a la tejona para alejarla de él, y tenía la sensación de que había hecho de todo menos intimidarla. Porque, aunque ella le habló con un tono de claro enfado, pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo de diversión igual que el que debía de haber tenido él.

Justo cuando Keilee iba a salir del baño, Pansy iba a salir de su compartimento. Por algún motivo, no quería que pillaran a la tejona, por lo Draco que actuó rápido y sin pensar. Agarró por los hombros a Pansy para que quedara de espaldas al pasillo y le hizo un gesto con los ojos a la tejona para que se fuera. Pansy debió de ver lo que hacía porque intentó girar la cara, y lo único que se le ocurrió para evitarlo fue besarla. Por suerte pareció funcionar, porque su amiga se olvidó por completo de descubrir qué era lo que miraba él para disfrutar de aquel beso que sin duda Draco no estaba disfrutando tanto.

― Vaya, Draco... no me lo esperaba ― dijo Pansy cuando se separaron.

― Ah, ¿no? ― él levantó una ceja ― Curioso, ya que según decían en el vagón de Ravenclaw llevamos saliendo todo el verano.

Tras decir eso, Draco dejó a una muy avergonzada Pansy fuera de su compartimento, para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de viaje hasta Hogwarts sin que le molestasen más chicas.

Keilee observó todo desde la ventana que separaba el vagón de Ravenclaw del de Slytherin, divertida por cómo Malfoy había avergonzado a Parkinson, aunque con una sensación amarga en su estómago. Definitivamente no le había gustado ver cómo el chico de ojos plateados besaba de aquella manera a la Slytherin, por mucho que él lo hubiera hecho para ayudarla a salir de ahí sin ser vista.

Una vez más, estaba confusa. Draco Malfoy acababa de ser más que amable con ella. Podría jurar que había visto un brillo de diversión en sus ojos cuando ella se burló de su compañera. Draco Malfoy le acababa de ayudar a librarse de un castigo seguro por parte de sus profesores.

Iba de camino a su compartimento cuando escuchó una risa que reconocería en cualquier parte: Cedric.

Se asomó disimuladamente al compartimento del que venía la risa para ver cómo su novio estaba sentado frente a Cho Chang, junto con otra Ravenclaw amiga de la nombrada, riéndose sin parar. Cedric se encontraba con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, explicándole algo que debía ser increíblemente gracioso a las dos chicas, que reían a cada palabra que él decía. Cho estaba apoyada sobre la mesa junto a la ventana, ligeramente inclinada hacia Cedric, con sus piernas rozando las pantorrillas de él.

Lo lógico habría sido pensar que Keilee se murió de celos al ver esa escena, y más sabiendo lo que aquellos dos habían compartido el curso pasado; sin embargo, no sintió nada. Y eso la volvió loca. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan indiferente al ver a su novio tan cercano a la chica con la que se había estado enrollando cuando necesitaba "aclararse"?


	11. Just Friends

Después de ocho siglos, he vuelto.

¿La buena noticia? Que la historia ya la he terminado, por lo que no habrá mucha espera entre capítulos. Subiré dos por semana (o incluso tres, aún no estoy segura).

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

 _Just friends_

* * *

 _ **1 de septiembre de 1994, dormitorios de Hufflepuff**_

Keilee acababa de contarle a sus amigas todo aquello que no había dicho en sus cartas durante el verano sobre su relación con el prefecto de su casa, dándose cuenta de que era algo que no debía haberse callado. Sus amigas la podrían haber ayudado a ver todo con más claridad desde el principio.

―Keilee, nunca nos contaste que Cedric te engañó ― dijo Hannah, sin dar crédito a lo que su amiga acababa de contarles.

― ¡No me engañó! ― exclamó ― No estábamos juntos en ese momento, y cuando me pidió volver me contó la verdad.

― ¡Pero ahora le has vuelto a ver con ella! ― dijo Susan ― Y aunque te contó "la verdad" no te dijo con quien te había engañado.

―Sí ― dijo ella suspirando ― No estaban haciendo nada en realidad. Y es lógico que no me lo dijera, no querría que yo tratase diferente a Cho.

― ¿No has sentido celos? ― preguntó Hannah, confusa.

Keilee negó con la cabeza, tirándose hacia atrás sobre su cama.

― ¡Ese es el problema! No he sentido nada. ¡Nada! Podría decir que en todo caso me he sentido un poco traicionada, pero nada más.

Susan y Hannah se miraron frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amiga hubiera visto a su novio con la chica con la que la "engañó" y no hubiera sentido nada? Era total y absolutamente imposible.

―Keilee ― comenzó Susan ―, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Ahora no es una cuestión de no tener celos porque confíes en él, porque todos sabemos que Diggory es demasiado honesto como para engañarte; ahora es una cuestión de no tener celos de una chica que sabes que va detrás de tu novio.

― ¡Si yo fuera tú estaría intentado alejar a Cho todo lo posible de Cedric! ¿Acaso no te da miedo que ella se lance y te lo intente quitar?

Ante el silencio de Keilee, Hannah y Susan se miraron de nuevo, abriendo mucho los ojos. Acababan de comprenderlo todo.

―Vale, repasemos los datos ― Hannah rompió el silencio sentándose al lado de su amiga sobre la cama ―. No echaste de menos sus cartas durante tu castigo y no te hizo mucha ilusión verle en verano. Ahora le ves con una chica que tuvo algo con él y te da igual.

―Keilee, ¿qué sientes exactamente por Cedric?

La pregunta del millón, pensó la susodicha. ¿Qué sentía por su novio?

―Esa es una pregunta difícil, Susan ― arrugó la nariz, nerviosa.

―No lo es ― dijo Hannah ―. O le quieres, o no le quieres.

― ¡Por supuesto que le quiero!

―Ya sabemos que le quieres, la pregunta es si le quieres como a un novio o como a un amigo.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que hago la diferencia?

―Sé sincera contigo misma, Keilee ― dijo Susan ―. Si él te dijera ahora mismo que os deis un tiempo, ¿cómo te sentirías?

Keilee hizo silencio, pensando. ¿Cómo se sentiría si Cedric le volviese a pedir un tiempo? Tras varios minutos en silencio, se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad: se sentiría liberada.

― ¡Tengo que hablar con él! ― dijo saliendo a toda velocidad del dormitorio.

Encontró a su novio junto con la otra prefecta de su casa, terminando de dar instrucciones a los alumnos de primero. Cuando hubieron mandado a cada alumno a su dormitorio, Cedric se acercó sonriente a ella.

― ¡Te escapaste muy pronto del comedor! ― dijo él al llegar a su lado.

―Necesito hablar contigo ― dijo ella nerviosa.

―Keilee ― dijo él poniéndose serio de pronto ―, ¿ocurre algo?

La joven arrugó su nariz como siempre hacía cuando no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

―Creo…creo que no puedo seguir contigo, Cedric.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo él, atónito ― K, si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto.

― ¡No es ninguna broma! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ― exclamó agarrando su mano y arrastrándole a un rincón lejos de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros ― No…no sé si quiero que sigamos juntos.

― ¿Por qué? ― el joven seguía sin entender nada. ¡En el tren habían estado genial! ― ¿Ya no me quieres?

―Por supuesto que te quiero, Cedric ― dijo ella con dulzura ― sólo que no creo quererte como te mereces.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ― sus ojos grises se oscurecieron por las palabras de su novia.

―Cedric, hay algo que no te he contado. El año pasado, cuando me pediste un "tiempo" yo… ― volvió a arrugar la nariz ― bueno, te vi con Cho Chang. Y escuché algunas cosas que decían sus amigas sobre vosotros.

―Keilee, si es por eso, te prometo que no hay nada entre nosotr…

―No, Cedric. Hoy os he visto en el tren ― confesó ― y, ¿sabes lo que he sentido? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

― ¿Qué quieres decir, Keilee? ― dijo él, comenzando a comprender a donde quería llegar ella.

―Que creo que te mereces a alguien que tenga miedo de perderte. ¡Por Merlín, me he expresado fatal! ― añadió al ver el gesto de horror en la cara del chico ― Me refiero a que no tengo celos porque lo único que siento por ti es amistad, Cedric.

―Entiendo ― dijo él después de unos largos segundos en silencio ―. Entonces, ¿se acabó?

―Me gustaría pensar que seguimos siendo amigos ― dijo ella mirando el suelo, para después mirarle a los ojos ― pero entiendo que ahora no quieras saber nada de mí.

― ¡No, K! ― dijo él agarrando su mano ― Lo cierto es que para mí tampoco ha sido lo mismo desde el año pasado. Sé que puede ser algo raro, pero no quiero que te alejes de mí. Ante todo, siempre has sido mi mejor amiga.

― ¿Estás seguro, Ced? ― preguntó la joven, indecisa.

―Muy seguro ― sonrió él de manera sincera, abrazándola con fuerza.

El joven tejón había luchado por la chica que abrazaba todo lo posible. Desde que descubrió que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran más que amistad no puedo detenerse hasta tenerla; sin embargo, según pasó el tiempo y ambos fueron creciendo y madurando, vio que no era tan sencillo tener una relación. Que la diferencia de edad, aunque no muy grande, marcaba mucho su relación pues él sentía y quería cosas para las que sabía que su pareja no estaba preparada. Y, tras mucho reflexionar y hablar con su almohada (y tal vez con sus amigos también), llegó a la conclusión de que el amor que sentía por esa tejona no era más que el amor de una fuerte amistad. No confiaba tanto en nadie como lo hacía con Keilee, y sabía que nadie le entendía tampoco tan bien como lo hacia ella. Y ese tipo de sentimientos cuando eres un adolescente con hormonas muy revolucionadas te puede confundir y hacerte creer que estás enamorado. Pero a pesar de todo, tras escuchar como ella le explicaba que no sentía más que amistad por él, Cedric no pudo evitar pensar que él sí que la quería a ella como más que a una amiga. Tal vez si nunca le hubiera pedido ese tiempo a Keilee el curso anterior, ella no habría dejado de quererle.

― ¡Y ahora a descansar! Es muy tarde para que una alumna de cuarto esté fuera del dormitorio ― añadió Cedric al acabar el abrazo.

― ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ― Keilee rio mientras se alejaba en dirección a las escaleras ― Buenas noches, Diggory ― añadió guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo tras el último escalón.

Sus amigas ya estaban profundamente dormidas cuando Keilee entró en el dormitorio, y por un lado lo agradeció. Habían sido muchas emociones en un día y estaba saturada a nivel emocional.

Pero se sentía feliz. Se sentía libre. Se sentía un poquito más dueña de sí misma.

Y aunque esos eran sus pensamientos mientras se preparaba para acostarse, lo último que pasó por su cabeza cuando cerró los ojos antes de dormirse, fueron un par de ojos que parecían plata líquida bailando con un inusual brillo de diversión. Esos malditos ojos.


	12. Desahogo

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no existe ningún tipo de intención por mi parte de infringir copyright. Todo lo demás (trama, personajes originales) me pertenecen a mí.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

* * *

 _DESAHOGO_

* * *

 _ **Noviembre, 1994. Terrenos de Hogwarts.**_

Keilee llevaba casi una hora corriendo por el Bosque Prohibido cuando le vio.

McGonagall aún no había descubierto nada, ni siquiera con la información que la señora Martín le había facilitado, por lo que había decidido dar permiso a su alumna para salir a correr de vez en cuando, y de esa manera, seguir recogiendo datos sobre su curioso caso de animagia.

De modo que desde que comenzó el curso, Keilee salía un par de veces a la semana a correr por el bosque y los terrenos de Hogwarts; generalmente lo hacía justo antes de cenar. Debía informar de la hora a la que salía para transformarse, pues este curso la tenían controlada para evitar que saliera por la noche; además, debía transformarse en la cabaña de Hagrid, uno de sus profesores favoritos, bajo la excusa que se había convertido en su ayudante ― hecho que a nadie le extrañó, pues Keilee siempre había estado interesada en los animales fantásticos.

De hecho, era de las pocas personas que se llevaban bien con Rolf Scammander, nieto del famoso autor y magizoologista. Keilee envidiaba su manera de pasar desapercibido; pese a ser relativamente famoso debido a su apellido, la gente no iba hablando por los pasillos de él, como ahora ocurría con ella – principalmente por su abrupta ruptura con Cedric Diggory.

Keilee bufó (aunque realmente gruñó, pues estaba en su forma de lobezno) y aumentó su velocidad al pensar en todos los comentarios que había oído durante esos dos meses que habían pasado desde que comenzó el curso.

Durante la primera semana de clases, la gente no parecía darse cuenta de que ya no estaban juntos como pareja, pues al haber tomado la decisión de no romper su amistad, se les seguía viendo pasar tiempo juntos.

Durante la segunda semana de clases se empezaron a escuchar los primeros rumores sobre su ruptura por el castillo. Habían visto a Cedric tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas con sus amigos, acompañados de un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor de su curso. Aparentemente, una de las chicas estaba muy cariñosa con Cedric y él no se apartaba.

La tercera semana todo explotó cuando Keilee fue vista _sola_ en Hogsmeade junto a un Ravenclaw un año menor que ella. Tan solo se dieron un par de besos y decidieron que mejor no volvían a quedar. Pero alguien, Keilee tenía muy claro quién – _Parkinson_ – lo había visto y no tardó ni un día en contárselo a todo el colegio.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, todo el mundo comentaba por lo bajo cuando veían pasar a Cedric o a Keilee, o a los dos juntos. Cuando solo pasaba Cedric los comentarios se limitaban a lo maravilloso que era que al fin estuviera soltero. Cuando pasaban los dos juntos, eran comentarios de lo triste que era que una pareja tan bonita como la suya se hubiera roto. Pero lo peor era cuando Keilee no estaba acompañada de Cedric: los comentarios iban desde la realidad hasta la pura maldad.

" _No me extraña que Cedric la haya dejado..._ " ― já, como si hubiese sido él quien había acabado la relación ― " _... ¿La habéis visto? Lo único que destaca de ella son sus notas_ "

Ese tipo de comentarios eran principalmente producidos por las chicas de Slytherin, pero había muchas Ravenclaw que también se atrevían a ser crueles. Sus amigos no paraban de repetirle que no le diera importancia a esos comentarios, que eran producto de la envidia y los celos, pero Keilee no era de piedra, y no podía evitar que le afectaran.

Durante casi todo octubre los comentarios fueron disminuyendo, y Keilee creía que la gente ya se había olvidado de su gran ruptura... hasta esa semana.

El día de Halloween habían llegado a Hogwarts alumnos de los colegios de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, pues se iba a celebrar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Como medida de seguridad por parte de los Ministerios de Magia de cada país, se había decidido que no podrían presentarse a dicho Torneo los alumnos menores de diecisiete años.

Cedric estaba en sexto y en principio, los alumnos de sexto no podían participar pues aún no habían cumplido la mayoría de edad. No obstante, él era nacido en septiembre, por lo que ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y pudo introducir su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego.

Hufflepuff se sintió increíblemente orgullosa cuando Cedric fue nombrado uno de los tres campeones del Torneo; además, como el nombre de Potter también salió, de pronto todas las casas de Hogwarts – incluidos algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que se sentían traicionados por Potter – eran increíblemente amables con los Tejones. Al fin y al cabo, Cedric era y había sido siempre uno de los chicos más queridos en todo el colegio.

El problema era que de pronto Cedric volvía a estar en boca de todos, y de forma inevitable, también ella. Ahora se sumaban los susurros de los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

Keilee decidió reducir la velocidad a la que corría, tratando de sacudir fuera de su mente todos esos comentarios. Llevaba tres días escuchando a la gente susurrar su nombre cada vez que la veían, y no podía más. Sintió pena por Harry Potter, que llevaba sufriendo eso desde que comenzaron el primer curso. Ella podía desahogarse dando carreras por el bosque, pero... ¿qué demonios hacía Potter para no volverse loco? Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que había metido su nombre en el Cáliz, porque se había vuelto loco de remate...

Keilee trotaba tranquilamente bajo los árboles que limitaban el bosque con el lago negro cuando le vio, sentado cerca del lago.

 _Draco Malfoy_.

Actuando sin pensar, trotó hacia él logrando llamar la atención del chico, que se puso tenso al escuchar ruidos detrás de él y giró la cabeza bruscamente para ver quién le molestaba en el único momento de paz que había conseguido en semanas. Keilee casi frenó en seco, y al ver que él no se asustaba ni la intentaba ahuyentar, siguió su camino lentamente hasta colocarse junto a su pierna.

Draco la miraba fijamente, intentando comprender por qué aquella hermosa cría de lobo se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña; y, sobre todo, preguntándose por qué demonios había un cachorro de lobo ártico en Hogwarts. A pesar de lo que todos pensaban tras el altercado con el hipogrifo el año anterior, Draco era un auténtico amante de los animales y se había leído prácticamente todas las obras existentes sobre estas criaturas; el único problema era que jamás le habían permitido tener una mascota ― ni siquiera una lechuza, la que usaba para comunicarse con su familia pertenecía a su padre.

Lucius Malfoy siempre decía que coger cariño a un ser tan insignificante como un animal te hace débil, y se lo demostró a Draco cuando tan solo tenía 5 años; Draco había estado paseando con su madre por los terrenos que rodeaban la Mansión Malfoy y había encontrado un pájaro con el ala rota. Él corrió para cogerlo del suelo e insistió a su madre en que tenían que curarle. Su madre, al ver tanta preocupación en el rostro de su hijo, aceptó ― Lucius estaría fuera durante unos días y con suerte el animal se habría curado y marchado para cuando volviera.

Los días pasaron y el animal se recuperó, sin embargo, el pájaro se había encariñado con su hijo (y su hijo con el pájaro, también), y no hubo manera de separarles. Cuando Lucius volvió se enfadó tanto que Draco casi se pone a llorar; le dijo que sólo los débiles se encariñaban con los animales y, para demostrar su punto, lanzó un imperio al animal, haciéndole volar hasta la cazuela que calentaba mágicamente el agua para el té. Draco corrió a los pies de su padre, suplicándole que no le hiciera daño al animal, que nunca más le desobedecería... Su padre no le escuchó, y tras lanzar la maldición de la muerte al pájaro, le dijo:

" _¿No lo ves, Draco? Acabas de suplicarme que le salve, de demostrar debilidad. No puedes permitirte eso, no en esta familia. Cualquiera puede manipularte cuando te permites tener sentimientos._ "

Draco no fue consciente en ese momento, y ni siquiera lo era en el presente, de la mirada dura que su padre le había dedicado a su madre.

Keilee pudo notar en la mirada de Draco que algo no andaba nada bien, pues su rostro se había puesto tenso y sus ojos brillaban como si fuese a llorar. Jamás había visto una mirada tan rota como aquella, y no le gustaba nada saber que alguien sufría tanto como para tenerla. No le gustaba nada ver esos hermosos ojos color plata transmitiendo una tristeza tan profunda; le gustaban esos ojos cuando brillaban con diversión, como lo habían hecho en el tren cuando venían a Hogwarts en septiembre.

Tratando de consolarlo, se subió en su regazo y se hizo un ovillo, bajando las orejas en señal de sumisión, para que Draco supiera que no pretendía atacarle.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, tratando de volver a enterrar esos recuerdos, y miró al animal que acababa de acurrucarse sobre sus piernas. Realmente era un lobo increíblemente hermoso ― y por algún motivo, le gustaba su compañía. Draco sabía que debería quitarse de encima al animal y correr de vuelta al castillo para evitar que se creara un vínculo emocional con esa criatura – las palabras de su padre grabadas a fuego en su mente –, pero ese día no estaba muy lúcido y antes de pensarlo dos veces, estiró su mano y masajeó suavemente la cabeza del lobezno.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el ronroneo del animal, y Keilee se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se dejaba tocar por un humano que no fuera su madre. Y después, se dio cuenta también de que era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Draco Malfoy, y que sorprendentemente, estaba disfrutando muchísimo del calor que desprendían sus manos mientras la acariciaba.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy estaba acariciándola. Se puso tensa un momento, levantando la mirada hacia el rostro de Malfoy; el chico ya no la miraba, tenía la vista fija en el lago negro, pero seguía acariciándola y su rostro ya no mostraba rastro alguno de la tristeza que se había visto unos segundos antes.

Unos días después, tras pensarlo muchas veces, Draco volvió a la misma hora y al mismo sitio junto al lago negro con la esperanza de volver a ver al hermoso lobezno. Pasaban los minutos y él se reprendía a si mismo por estar haciendo algo tan estúpido como aquello; le daba pavor pensar en que su padre se enterara, y no por lo que le hiciera a él... si no por lo que sería capaz de hacerle al hermoso animal. La imagen del pequeño pájaro cayendo rígido al suelo de su cocina, muerto, estaba grabada en su memoria.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, vio una estela blanca entre los troncos de los árboles cercanos al Bosque Prohibido. Unos segundos después, el pequeño lobezno se acercó trotando a su lado y se alzó en sus dos patas traseras para rasparlo con las delanteras en la pierna, buscando las caricias del joven mago.


End file.
